Even Better Than the Real Thing
by Eclipsed Planet
Summary: One day, an incident in the library completely changes the way Ginny and Draco see each other. Ginny learns Draco's secrets and she inspires him to change his fate. Will Draco learn to live again? Can he learn to love? G&D, also Post-Hogwarts later on
1. Hard to Explain

  
  


*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

**Even Better Than the Real Thing**

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Please note, that I do not own the characters Draco Malfoy or Ginny Weasley, or any other magical lingo.

This is a Draco/Ginny story.

Also: The chapter titles will be from excellent songs that may have inspired my writing. I'll leave "credits" at the end of each chapter, so you can listen to the songs, if you want. :-)

Background info: Ginny is in her fifth year, while Draco and others are sixth years. Sirius was cleared in Harry's fifth year and has set up a home for himself and Harry.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Chapter 1: Hard to Explain

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Draco Malfoy checked his pocket watch. It was nearly seven o'clock. In front of him, his sketch book lay open, his favorite eagle quill resting in between the pages. A few pieces of parchment were spread out on the table in the library.

It was Saturday. The first day of Christmas holidays. Most students were spending their breaks at school, as their parents thought it safer under Albus Dumbledore's watchful eye. Draco was still at Hogwarts, too, but for different reasons.

Having spent the entire afternoon finishing a detailed sketch of a Hungarian Horntail, he sat back in his chair to contemplate his holidays. His father had insisted he remain at school. He had tucked the letter into his sketch book, still wondering about his father's reasons. He never questioned his father, only obeyed. Lord Voldemort, though, ultimately controlled all of his father's actions. He sighed, pushing the thoughts of the Dark Lord from his mind, and reached out to close his book.

He heard the doors of the library open and close as someone entered, and he leaned back in his chair to peek around a row of shelves. 

           He groaned when he saw who had entered.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

           Ginny checked her wristwatch. It was nearly seven o'clock. It was nearly the end of the first day of Christmas vacation. She was sitting in the warm and quiet library at Hogwarts. She smiled, thinking to herself, two entire weeks of no schoolwork. 

Hermione and Ron were sitting in the Common Room, playing chess. Harry had gone "home" to Sirius for the break. And Ginny, wanting to be alone, spent the afternoon in the library, flipping through her journal. 

Ron bought her this soft-leather book last Christmas. Ginny asked Hermione, twice in the past year, to check the scarlet notebook for any magic. Hermione confirmed that there were no magic attached to the book, and that it was perfectly safe for her to write in it. She shuddered remembering her first diary.

The library door slammed, and Ginny turned her head to see who walked in. She rolled her eyes, and tried to bring her mind back to her notebook. She picked up her quill to write:

_The past few years have been lonely. It's near to Christmas time again, and I am reminded that I have no friends outside my family…_

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Draco nearly choked when he felt hands on his shoulders. Pansy Parkinson and her friends just came to the library, in search of victims to bore. She stood behind him, resting her hands on him, feeling him. Her friends felt free to seat themselves at his table. They shoved his papers and books aside, carelessly. He growled. 

"Pansy, how'd you find me here?"

"Oh, Draco!" She giggled. He closed his eyes, groaning inwardly. Seeing that there weren't any more chairs around the table, Pansy stepped around Draco's chair to seat herself in his lap. She grinned at him when he opened his eyes in shock.

Draco stood fast and letting her drop to the floor. Pansy looked up with wide eyes. As Draco packed away his things, he smirked.

"Why, Pansy, you can have my seat, I was just leaving. No need to sit on the floor."

He closed his bag, slung it over his shoulder and strode for the exit. Pansy crossed her arms over her chest and harrumphed on the floor.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Ginny saw Pansy saunter into the library, obviously looking for someone. She walked past Ginny's table, intentionally knocking over the stack of Ginny's schoolbooks. She walked past a few rows of books, looking down each aisle, to the table on the other side. She stopped in front of the "Magical Beasts" section and silently clapped her hands together and bounced on her feet; it was evident she'd found her friend.

Ginny heard giggles and soft whispering, as she leaned down to pick up her disarrayed books. She rolled her eyes again, now angry for being so distracted. Well, glancing at her watch again, it is dinner time, she thought. She put her books into her bag and closed it. Making sure to pick up her diary, she made her way towards the door.

She heard heavy footfalls behind her. She looked over her shoulder to see Draco Malfoy nearly running for the doors. Ginny tried to move out of his way, not wanting to attract any of his attention.

He ran into her right side, knocking her things to the floor. He tripped over her bag and collapsed in a pile of robes and books. Ginny's eyes grew large as she stood over him. She wanted to laugh and cry at the same time.

But seeing the look he shot up at her, she definitely didn't dare to laugh, but she couldn't resist a smile.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Draco easily weaved through a row of books, and made straight for the exit. He looked over his shoulder to see if Pansy was running after him. He would go up to his room and put away his things and then head down for di— 

Before he knew what was happening, he found himself colliding into something. And very hard. He tried to recover himself, but stumbled over something else, and tumbled to the floor rather ungracefully. His bag flew open, books and parchments were everywhere. 

He tried sitting up and saw what, or rather who, he'd run into. It was Weasley's little sister, what's-her-name. She looked rather amused. Draco scowled at her, and felt dissatisfied as he saw her smile sweetly. Rather too sweetly.

"Weasel. Can't you watch where you're going?" Draco smirked when he saw that wiped the grin off her face. He pulled himself to his knees, eyeing the rows of books, nervously, behind the girl. Draco started to stuff his things back into his bag, not caring about anything but getting out of there.

"Me?!" The girl looked rather affronted. She sighed, then knelt down and started to help Draco put away his things. She gathered her own bag and books. Under her breath, he heard her mutter, "Well, I'm sorry."

Draco looked up at her, surprised. He'd only been teasing. The little Weasel apologized. For _him running into __her. He stood up, throwing his bag over his shoulder, glancing towards the table where he'd left Pansy. She was probably sitting and plotting something hideously cute for Draco. _

"Weasel, there's no need to –" 

But before he could even finish the thought, he saw Pansy walking confidently towards him, trying rather hard to look attractive. He cleared his throat, looked to the little girl in front of him, and then turned to dash out of the library. 

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Ginny stood there, holding her bag in one hand and a book in the other, as she watched Draco run for the doors again. She followed his eyes and saw Pansy walking towards him with a hungry look. Ginny smirked, as she thought, well, it **_is almost dinner-time. She saw him disappear out the doors. Pansy broke into a run, shoving Ginny out of the way, to try to catch him. _**

Ginny sighed. Slytherins! She hitched her bag onto her shoulder and looked down at the book she held. 

It was a green dragon-hide sketchbook. And inscribed on the cover, most likely in real gold, was one word: 

**_Malfoy_**

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

U2 – Even Better Than the Real Thing

The Strokes – Hard to Explain


	2. Island in the Sun

**Even Better Than the Real Thing**

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Please note, that I do not own the characters Draco Malfoy or Ginny Weasley, or any other magical lingo.

This is a Draco/Ginny story.

A/N:  Wow!  Such a response!  Thanks for the encouragement and the comments.  I promise this won't be a normal "stolen diary" story.  I promise.  Enjoy!  And please review so I know how I'm doing.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Chapter 2:  Island in the Sun

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Clutching the book tightly in one hand, Ginny stormed off to her room.  She was thoroughly annoyed with the way she'd been completely confused with the entire episode in the library.  It had all been one big blur.  Draco…books and parchments…Pansy.  She rounded a corner into the hallway that lead straight to the Fat Lady.  

She smiled to herself, remembering the look of sheer terror on Draco's face as Pansy advanced toward him.  Her smile grew into a soft giggle.  Her giggles built up until she was laughing.  By the time she reached the painting, she was leaning against the wall, in tears and unable to catch her breath.

"Gingersnaps!"  Ginny managed to say between breaths.  When the door swung open, she climbed into the nearly empty Common Room.  She headed up the stairs to the girls' rooms.  By the time she reached her "5th years" room, she had managed to regain control over herself.  She put away her things, and looked at the sketchbook, sitting down on her bed.  

Truthfully, Ginny was dying to open it.  Draco Malfoy's sketchbook!  It was probably very private, very secret, which was exactly the reason she couldn't open it.  She had learned to always respect other people's property.  Because _she wouldn't want someone else looking through her private things.  Like her journal.  Damn!_

She quickly tucked the sketchbook in between her pillows.  Ginny stood and searched through her bag, hoping that maybe she'd put it away, sometime during the confusion… No luck.  She had been completely distracted.  She had been so distracted that she'd allowed someone to walk off with her personal thoughts and feelings in their bag.  She sighed.  At least it was Draco who had it.  What'd he care about some little girl's journal?  Oh, who was she kidding?

Ginny, pacing around the room, and starting to feel slightly sick, wondered what she'd do with Draco's book.  But more importantly, she thought, what **_he'd do with _****_HER book?_**

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Draco finally let out a deep breath when he'd reached the boys' dorms.  It was deserted; his roommates were probably all down in the Great Hall.  He checked his pocket watch.  It was nearly 7:30 now.  He sighed, tossing his bag onto his bed.  He made his way to the mirror, checking his appearance.

He considered the possibility that Pansy might be waiting for him in the Common Room, ready to pounce.  He groaned.  What has happened to her lately?  She's under the impression that Draco was her boyfriend.  Now when did he ever lead her on?  

Draco grinned at his reflection, realizing he was so deliciously devious.  He knew he used Pansy.  For that matter, even Pansy probably knew he was using her.  At first for status, then for information, considering the girl was such a gossipmonger.  But now, she'd gotten so…annoying and…demanding.

He wrinkled his nose, thinking about seeing her pudgy face every school day for the past 5 years.  Things needed to change.  He felt more…independent.  He didn't want Crabbe and Goyle on his heels all day.  And he certainly didn't want Pansy gluing herself to his side.  

More than anything, he wanted to be alone.  He wanted to be away from his father and his Master's biddings.  Away from his friends, and enemies, for that matter.  Maybe even away from himself.

Draco stared at his own cold gray eyes in the mirror.  When he felt his emotions recede, he turned sharply, storming out of the room, ready to make his appearance at dinner.  He would nod at Professor Snape in acknowledgement, and glare at Weasley.  He'd force down something, even though he wasn't that hungry.  He would comment about any upcoming Quidditch games, and give his opinion regarding the unjust dispensing of assignments during holidays.

He'd be the Draco they all expected to see.  But then what?  He sighed.  Nothing really seemed to matter.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

            Ginny was chewing on a strand of her red hair, when she felt a sharp elbow dig into her side.  She squealed and instinctively smacked the owner of the elbow.  Ron.  He rubbed his arm, muttering something about remembering not to get on her bad side.

            "Ginny!  There's food on your plate, you know," smiled Hermione, sitting across from Ron.

            "I was just thinking, that's all."  Ginny picked up her fork, spitting her hair out of her mouth.  She frowned, looking at the selection she'd blindly piled onto her plate.  Spinach and liver.  She wrinkled her nose, putting down her fork.  Ron moved her plate away and set down a clean plate in front of her.  She smiled up at him, and he ruffled her hair.

            "You never liked liver, did you, Gin?"  

Ron was probably her best friend.  They grew up together.  She remembered when he used to play with her like she was his doll.  Though, he'd never ever admit to playing with any dolls, living or not.  

He knew her better than anyone else.  And even though he was her older brother, he didn't treat her like a small child.  Well, not all of the time.  Mostly, he talked with her about her classes, her classmates, and even helped her sort out her feelings sometimes.  She started spending more time with him in the common room, usually reading at the same table while he, Harry, and Hermione did their schoolwork.

            "Ron… Can I borrow Pigwidgeon after dinner?"  Ginny scooped potatoes onto her new plate.  Trying to avoid Ron's searching eyes, she reached for the fried chicken.  Finally, when she heard Ron sigh next to her, she turned her head up to look at him.

            "Of course, you can, Gin.  Pig's up in the owlery.  I hope he'll stand still long enough for you.  He always gets too excited."  Ron grinned, thinking about the silly bird.  Ginny smiled back, glad he didn't prod too much.  He know that if it were something serious, she'd come to him for help.

            As Ron and Hermione turned back to their conversation, or rather argument, about Quidditch, Ginny started to think about how she'd word the letter she intended to write.  To Draco.  She burst into a fresh fit of giggles, the entire situation in the library was so…FUNNY!  Draco fleeing from Pansy.  Oh, dear.  Ginny clutched her side, still aching from the good laugh she had earlier.

"Ginny!"           

Hermione and Ron were staring at her.  She wrinkled her nose, trying to calm down, remembering where she was.  She took a deep calming breath, still grinning.

"What was so funny?"  Ron looked at her curiously, one eyebrow raised.

"Something I saw in the library…"

"Don't say it!  I don't want anyone mentioning the words 'library' or 'books' for the rest of the holidays!"  He gave Hermione a meaningful glance, implying that if she was just about to use either one of those words, she'd better reconsider.  Ginny smiled.

"Ron, you know we have to start our Herbology assignment tonight!"  Hermione teased him, pleased to see him cover his ears with his hands.  "What?  I didn't use either of your forbidden words!"  She grinned knowing she'd bested him.  Ginny laughed again at Ron's pitiful groan.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

            Draco sat down at the Slytherin table, Crabbe and Goyle on either side.  Pansy, Blaise Zabini, and Millicent Bulstrode sat smugly across from them.  He chanced a look up towards the Head Table, and bowed his head toward Snape when their eyes met.  Cutting straight to the chase, Draco filled his plate with baked chicken and rice, the closest platter to him.  He lifted his fork, starting to glance around the Hall.  He looked over Pansy's right shoulder.

            His eyes went straight to her.  She was sitting at the damn Gryffindor table, chewing on her hair.  Eww, he thought.  That's not very refined.  He focused his eyes on Pansy, right across from him.  She was snorting loudly with laughter at one of Goyle's jokes.  Yeah, refined.

            Discretely, he watched the little redhead interact with her Weasel brother.  Poor girl.  He smirked.  She had to deal with the git all of the time.  His mouth softened into a smile as he watched her pout over her plate and then become overjoyed when Weasley offered her another one.  He looked down to his own dinner, trying to refocus on the conversation at his table.

            "I can't believe how pathetic she is.  I mean, if I wanted anything at all, I just ask my father and he sends me all the galleons I want."

            "Yeah, can you imagine having to wear other people's used clothes?  That's just… disgusting!"

            "She's so whiny, too.  You'd think she'd be used to having no money…and no friends."

            Draco frowned, trying to figure out who the girls were referring to, though he could take a good guess.  

"Draco, you want to hear a secret?"

He clenched his teeth and dropped his fork.  What were they all talking about?  He lifted his head up to look at Pansy.  A cruel smile played on her lips, as she pulled something out of her robes.  It was a small red notebook.  She opened it up, turning a few pages.

"…past years have been lonely…reminded that I have no friends…"  Pansy started in her loud, irritating voice.  Draco stood and snatched the book right from her fingers, before she could even continue.  She looked up at him, a smirk plastered on her face.  Draco kept his face blank, not knowing what to say now, or how to act.  He had done the first thing he thought was natural – he defended her.  He had wanted to protect the little girl from the wiles of this Slytherin witch.

Closing the book, Draco stepped over the bench and made his way to the double doors of the Hall, nearly cursing himself for being so soft.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Ginny struggled with the small bird in her arms.  She was desperately trying to calm Pigwidgeon down enough to tie her piece of parchment to his leg.  He squirmed his way out of her grasp and flew in circles above her head, so excited just to have a visitor.  Ginny sighed and sat down on the floor.  Holding the parchment in one hand, she covered her eyes with the other.

She hoped that her letter didn't sound too desperate.  She was basically begging Draco not to read her journal, not to reveal her secrets to the entire school.  What if this doesn't work?  Why would he ever listen to me?  A little Weasel.  She sighed.  She knew there was little hope that she'd that book again.  She just didn't need all of Hogwarts to know about her insecurities and secret aspirations.  She sighed again.

The door to the owlery opened and closed.  Someone's footsteps echoed into the large room.  Ginny pulled herself to her feet, to try and grab for Pigwidgeon again.  She was startled by the voice directly behind her.

"Well, well, just the person I was looking for," Draco said, trying to sound obnoxious.  It came out rather awkward instead.  Ginny turned around, trying to hide her letter behind her back.

"I…you were looking for me?"  She swallowed, feeling slightly nervous.  He knew she had his book and he's come to coerce her into giving it back.

"Er…well, I think this belongs to you, Weasley."  Draco held out the leather notebook.  Ginny immediately recognized her notebook.  Her eyes darted back and forth between Draco and her book.  

Was he serious?  Her heart skipped a beat, as she realized how incredibly fortunate she was.  Overjoyed, she ran to Draco and threw her arms around his neck.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Draco figured it would be easiest to write the little redhead a note.  He didn't even know her first name.  He could just look in the book.  It didn't feel right.  He wanted to read it, because he wondered about the sanity of that girl.  She'd even apologized for him being an ass to her.  

He remembered noticing other people take advantage of her.  Telling her to carry their bags back to their rooms while they went and played in the snow.  Telling her to watch out for McGonagall while they tried to pull off some prank.  Telling her to let them borrow her homework so they could "check" theirs.

She let people walk all over her.  Poor kid.  He didn't know whether he wanted to help her or slap her.  And here he was, marching up to the owlery, with a journal filled with…well, with her.  Her dreams, her fears.  He sighed.  When did he get this soft?  A year ago, he'd have magically copied every page and distributed them throughout the school.  But now, he was going to send her a letter to tell her to come claim her damn book.

When he entered the owlery, he realized there was already someone there.  It was her.  The little Weasel.  He grinned.

He tried being his usual insufferable self.  It wasn't working.  Get to the point, Malfoy, he told himself.  He held out the book.

Her entire appearance transformed.  It dawned on her that he was returning her book.  Yeah, I'm just as surprised myself, snickered Draco in his thoughts.  Oh no, she looked like she was going to cry.  But instead, she ran right into his arms.  When he felt her small arms wrap around his neck, he tensed.  His right hand was still extended, holding out the book, the other plastered to his side.

She was on her tip-toes and when he bent his head down a little, she took the opportunity to tighten her embrace.  He didn't know what to do.  He certainly wasn't expecting this.  He was expecting a furious row about taking other people's property.  Or maybe a timid "thank you" before she ran off.  Well, he didn't really know what he was expecting.  But it certainly wasn't this.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

            Ginny's heart pounded in her chest.  Just what did she think she was doing?!  What now?  She knew the second she pulled away there would be a tense awkwardness.  Of course, the longer she stayed wrapped around Draco, the more awkward it would become.  She sighed.  Still she was completely relieved.  Her book.  He was giving it back!

"Draco, I didn't…"  Ginny pulled away slowly.  She didn't want to admit that she wasn't expecting him to be so…nice.  "Um…thank you.  I mean, thanks for returning my book."  Wait a second.  "How'd you know it was **_my book, by the way?"  She stepped a few feet back, still not reaching for the book.  Draco lowered his arm, clenching the book tightly with both hands._**

"Well..."  Draco looked anxious.  "I…er…Pansy was sharing passages from this book at dinner and from the way she was describing the author, I thought it might be you."    Ginny paled.  Pansy.  Pansy found her book.  She swayed, thinking of what that would mean.  She was reading it at dinner?  Oh, most of the table's probably heard about…her.

"Oh…"  Ginny didn't know what to say now.  All her relief that had overwhelmed her was flooded by dread.  She began to wish that she'd never written in the journal.  She could just keep her thoughts crammed in her head.  She felt tears burning her eyes.  Oh, not now, she thought.  I've already embarrassed myself enough today.  No need to let Draco Malfoy have the pleasure of seeing her cry.

She felt a tired, but still happy, Pigwidgeon rest on her shoulder.  Remembering her note, she brushed the owl away.  The letter was still clenched in her hand.  Slowly, she brought it up and offered it to Draco.  He took it, a little surprised.  She took the book from him and dashed out of the room.  She ran through the halls as fast as she could.

Ginny felt like she wouldn't be able to show her face to anyone ever again.  She couldn't stop the tears from rolling down her cheeks when she climbed into the Gryffindor Common Room.  When she spotted a miserable Ron sitting with a huge Herbology textbook, she ran straight to him.  She pushed the book aside and buried herself in his lap.  She cried into his chest as he patted her back and smoothed her hair.

Finally, when he pulled her away, to ask her what happened, she shook her head.  Ron understood.  She just needed to be comforted.  So he held her, like he used to, when he pretended she was his little doll, while she cried her forlorn heart out.

 *~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

U2 – Even Better Than the Real Thing

The Strokes – Hard to Explain

Weezer – Island in the Sun


	3. Hem of Your Garment

**Even Better Than the Real Thing**

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Please note, that I do not own the characters Draco Malfoy or Ginny Weasley, or any other magical lingo.

This is a Draco/Ginny story.

Also to clarify, the songs at the end of each chapter are a collective "soundtrack" to the story.  The title comes from one of my favorite U2 songs, and each chapter title will be a song that I was listening to while writing that particular chapter.  Or a song that I thought happened to fit the tone/feelings of the chapter!  I didn't quote any lyrics during the chapter, because this is not meant to be a songfic.  

I'm soooooo happy that everyone is enjoying this.  English is my first language (well, tied for first, I guess) but I've never really had a good command over it.  I thought this would be an excellent way to practice and to get ideas I have down.  Glad you likey!!!!  

:-)  Review some more!  

On with the show:

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Chapter 3:  Hem of Your Garment

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

            When she'd finally stopped sobbing, Ginny felt only embarrassment.  Thankfully, Ron just gave her a wink and ruffled her hair.  He knew she hated when he did that; he always messed up her hair.  Ginny cleared her mind.  She was exhausted.  She stretched and yawned.

            "Gin.  You wanna tell me anything?"

            Ginny leaned in again and gave Ron a big hug.  He'd probably hear some rumors sometime tomorrow.  She can explain then.  For now, Ginny was tired and she wanted to be alone to think.

            "Not right now, Papa Bear."  Ginny saw the twinkle in Ron's eye, when she used the nickname she'd given him when she was four.  She only called him that when she was particularly glad that he was her brother and best friend.

            "Ok, Gin.  Get your butt to bed."  Ginny giggled, rubbing her eyes.

            "Yes, sir!"  Ginny gave him a silly little salute.

"Goodnight, Ron," she said, and looking across from the sofa, she saw Hermione, peeking over her textbook, looking concerned.  So, Ginny added, "Goodnight, Hermione."

            Ginny stood and slowly made her way to the stairs.  The Common Room was bustling, people in groups talking and laughing, other groups working on assignments for classes, a few others playing games.  Ginny slipped through the Room, mostly unnoticed.  A few people gave her weak smiles, having seen her running in and crying.

            She climbed the stairs slowly, a heavy weight in her stomach.  She wasn't sure if she'd overreacted or what.  Pansy.  She clutched the troublesome book in her hand.  She shuddered at the thought of anyone reading from it.

            When she reached her room, Ginny's eyes were nearly closing.  A deep sleep was taking over her body.  She was weary after all her crying.  The room was empty, thankfully.  She shed her robes, kicked off her shoes, and crawled into her bed.

            Closing the curtains, she laid back, hugging the book to her chest.  For the past year, she'd written in the book.  Mainly about…well, nothing, really.  It was just an outlet for her.  She pulled the book away and opened it.

_Why is there such a holiday as Valentine's Day?  Is it just to make everyone realize how sad and lonely they really are?  Well, it's certainly working.  I considered sending cards to my friends, but I realized that it really wouldn't matter…_

            Ginny sighed.  She was so damned melancholy.  She flipped a bunch of pages…

_Harry's spending the summer with us at the Burrow.  I'm not sure how I feel about that.  I was really looking forward to it, at first.  But when he was finally here, it was like he didn't even see me…_

_            Ginny groaned, thinking they might have read any of these pages.  Who knows what choice words they were laughing over in the Slytherin Common Room right now?  When she moved to bury herself under the covers, she felt something poke the back of her head._

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Draco was furious.  Beyond furious.  Mostly at himself.  His fist wrapped around a crumpled piece of parchment.  The written words flashed in his head as he stormed back to the Slytherin Common Room.  He felt heat radiating from his face.

            Why did he care so much?  What was wrong with him?  He should just let this entire thing drop.  If Pansy wants to make others miserable, then so be it.  If the Weasley wants to be an overdramatic…wimp, then so be it.  How did he get involved in all of this?

            Draco shook himself as he turned a corner.  He tightened his grip on the small note in his hand.  Damn.  He had always hated the feeling of…sympathy.  It made him feel weak and awkward.  He sneered.  He started down a set of stairs.

            "Draco.  There you are!"  He was almost to the Entrance to the Common Room when a lilting voice reached him.  He paused, not wanting to turn around.  He knew who it was.

            "Not right now, Pansy," he hoped she'd get the hint.  He needed to be left alone.  He wanted to think.  He wanted to reread the Weasley's note.

            "But, Draco, I just wanted to know where you dashed off to after dinner?"  He knew she was smirking.  He could hear it in her voice.  She sounded so proud of herself.

            "Leave me alone."

            "Right, Draco.  But first, you're telling me.  Where did you go?"

            Draco turned slowly.  She was standing a few steps up, her hands on her hips, her pudgy face pointed upwards.   She was actually looking down her nose at him.  Draco rolled his eyes.

            "It's not your concern."  He was about to turn and go into the common room.  Before he could, and before he could stop himself he asked, "Where'd you find that book?"

            Pansy looked a little startled by the change of topic, but recovered quickly.  Her smirk widened.

            "Wouldn't you like to know?  So interested, are we?"

            Draco turned and started down the last few steps.  Before he reached the bottom, Pansy squealed and followed.

            "Draco," she whined, "I'll tell you, just wait."

            He didn't wait.  He muttered the password and walked in.  He pretended not to care about anything Pansy had to say, but he was listening intently as he slowly approached the stairs to his room.

            "You see, Millicent and Blaise were leaving the library earlier, and they found a book on the floor.  They took it to Pince, but she said it wasn't one of the school's books.  So they kept it.  I met them in the Common Room before dinner and we had a good time flipping through it.  We only got to read a couple pages before we had to leave… You wouldn't still have the book, would you?"

Pansy stumbled to keep up with Draco.  He reached the stairs.  He turned his cool gaze on her and said, "Goodnight."

With that, he bounded down the stairs, heading to the room marked by the gold plaque "6th Years".  When he opened the door, he found that it was empty.  Probably all still in the Common Room, he didn't really look.

Unfortunately, Pansy's voice still echoed in his head.  The library.  They found it in the library.  The library.  Basically, it was entirely his fault.  _He ran into the little girl.  __He made her drop her things.  __He ran off without apologizing or helping her get her books._

But it doesn't matter.  He's not going to feel guilty over something as trivial as this.  Besides, the little Weasley should be glad that **_he didn't read it.  That _****_he didn't go off posting pages all over school.  He could have done even worse, he was sure._**

Draco gracefully shrugged off his robes.  He hung them in his cabinet.  He smoothed them flat and took off his tie, hanging it on its hook.  Systematically he shed all of his clothes, putting them in the laundry basket.  He dressed in his green pajamas, layering his black dressing gown on top.  He pulled his bed slippers over his feet and shuffled toward the bed, the note still in his hand.

He sat on the edge of his bed.  He covered his face with one hand, holding the note in the other.  He sighed deeply.  Draco, you really need to get a hold of yourself, man.  He cleared his throat, and opened his fist, revealing an extremely crumpled paper.  He unfolded it.

--------------

_To Draco Malfoy –_

_I lost my journal in the library today.  It's a small red leather book, with no lettering on the outside.  And I think that you may have picked it up accidentally after we collided.  I wanted to ask that you please not read it.  And please return it to me as soon as you can.  I'll do anything you ask in return.  The book really means a lot to me, and I'd never forgive myself for being as careless as I was.  _

_Also, I think I may have something of yours.  I'll get it back to you when I see you next.  Rest assured, I have not intruded on your privacy._

_Thank you,_

_Ginny_

-------------

            Ginny.  Not "Weasley" or "little girl".  She had a name.  She was a real person.  Draco raked his fingers through his hair, looking down at the note in his lap.  He wondered what "something" of his that she had.  Probably some textbook.  He stood and went to his bag, to tuck the note in his sketchbook.

            It wasn't there.  He searched the entire bag.  Losing his temper, he dumped the contents of the bag on the intricate green and silver silk rug.  A bottle of ink rolled under his bed.  A few quills floated downwards.  A pile of books.  He shoved aside his Herbology textbook, his Potions text, his Dark Arts books, his… It just wasn't here.  That's the "something".

            "Shit!"

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

            She swallowed.  She knew she shouldn't.  She knew way better than to mess with Draco Malfoy's…anything!  She opened the book.  It wasn't even locked with any sort of magic.  Nothing.  She had expected to turn into a frog or something.  

But it opened.  The pages were soft and silky.  The parchment was like none Ginny had ever seen.  Of course, he was filthy rich and flaunted it with pleasure.  This book was probably extremely valuable, Malfoy's or not.  She looked at the first page.

In the center of the page, there were written a few words in a thin loopy scrawl:

**_For Draco_**

****

**_Love from Mother_**

Ginny smiled to herself.  This was a present.  From his mum!  How sweet!  She turned the page.  The second page was just as blank.  Centered at the bottom of the page, written with strong, confident script:

**_The beauty of the world can hardly be comprehended by our minds, let alone described by mere strokes on paper._**

Now, who would ever have suspected modesty from a Malfoy?  Unless, of course, she was completely missing his point.  Ginny flipped through the first few pages of sketches.  Mere strokes on paper, indeed.  Each was exceptionally life-like.  Each drawing was…perfect.  Like, he spent hours, maybe days on each sketch.  There were no sketches of people.  Only animals, landscapes, mansions, and parts of Hogwarts.

Ginny turned a silky page, about halfway through the book, and paused.  Resting between two pages was a parchment.  The green wax seal was broken.  When she lifted it closer to her curious eyes, she could see a twisting snake, a sword, and letters spelling out…Malfoy.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

U2 – Even Better Than the Real Thing

The Strokes – Hard to Explain

Weezer – Island in the Sun

Cake – Hem of your Garment


	4. We Are All Made of Stars

**Even Better Than the Real Thing**

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Please note, that I do not own the characters Draco Malfoy or Ginny Weasley, or any other magical lingo.

This is a Draco/Ginny story.

Review some more!  

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Chapter 4:  We Are All Made of Stars

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

            Ginny's fingers trembled as she refolded the parchment.  Her head nearly spun.  She swallowed, as she tucked the letter back between the pages.  She was starting to feel sick.  She heard the door to her dormitory open and the soft giggles of her roommates as they entered.  Ginny hurriedly shoved the book back under her pillows.  She tore the curtains aside and flew off her bed.

            She stood there, unsure what to do.  Her roommates, startled by her sudden movements, stopped talking and stared at her.  Ginny felt weak and pale.  She shouldn't have even touched his book.  That was reason enough for Draco Malfoy to kill her.  But, no, she went well beyond that.  She read that letter.  She stood there trembling, frantically trying to think of what to do.

"Ginny, what's the matter?"

"What happened?" 

Her roommates were starting to become alarmed.  They gathered around her.  Ginny opened her mouth to say something.

"Er…"  Before she could manage a word, she fainted.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

            Draco tore off to the Owlery.  He didn't care that it was after hours and that he could get a detention for being in the halls.  He had to get send that Weasley a message.  He had to tell her not to touch the book.  The damn girl didn't know what was inside.

            His heart was pounding by the time he reached the large room that housed all of the owls.  His face was flushed and his breathing heavy.  He stepped into the room, pulling the note he constructed from his pocket.

            He unfolded it and read it over:

----------------------

_Weasley—_

_Do NOT open the sketch book.  You will seriously regret it.  No, I'm not threatening you, I'm warning you.  For your own good, do not open that book!_

_See me tomorrow before breakfast in the Owlery.  I'll collect it from you then.  Tomorrow morning.  __Eight o'clock__.  _

_—Draco Malfoy_

----------------------

            He refolded the note, hoping she'd mind his words.  His eyes roamed the room, searching for his eagle owl, Vector.  He spotted the bird, resting aloof up high on the rafters.  He whistled softly, the call he always used to call Vector.

            The large regal bird swooped down, landing gently on Draco's shoulder.  He tied the scroll to her leg with a green ribbon, whispering a name:  Ginny Weasley.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

            She felt a something heavy land on her chest.  She opened her eyes lazily.  The light was streaming in on her face.  She noted that this was unusual, since she normally closed the curtains around her bed.

            It wasn't until she was sitting fully upright that she realized what was happening.  She wasn't in her bed.  She wasn't even in her room.

            She was in the Hospital Wing.  And the "something heavy" on her chest was a large, gray owl.  

The owl stood perfectly still, her foot extended offering the letter.  Ginny swallowed, seeing the green ribbon.  She took the note, and before she could even pet the bird, it flew away.  Ginny wondered how the owl even managed to get into the Hospital Wing.  She opened the note.  She read it.

            Ginny immediately shot out of bed, racing towards the doors of the Wing.  She nearly reached the door when she looked down at herself, and saw that she was still dressed in a hospital robe.

            "Just a minute, dear!"  Ginny turned around to see Madam Pomfrey swiftly approaching her.  Eight o'clock, she reminded herself, as the nurse stood in front of her.

            "You can't be off so soon!  You gave us quite a scare last night," she put a hand to Ginny's forehead.  

Ginny hid the note in her left hand behind her back.  Madam Pomfrey looked at her apprehensively.  The nurse lowered her hand and beckoned Ginny to follow her.

They walked back into the room, and to a cupboard near the beds.  Madam Pomfrey shifted around a few bottles of potions, reading the labels, looking for something.

"You seem to be better.  You were pale and shaking when your roommates brought you in last night.  I'm not sure what happened.  Do you want to tell me?"

            Ginny thought about it and slowly shook her head.

            "Well, take this," the nurse offered her a small bottle.  "If you feel weak again, drink this.  The entire bottle.  And then come straight here."

            Ginny took the bottle, keeping her left hand behind her back.  She nodded, indicating she understood the instructions.  Ginny didn't trust her voice to work.  

Madam Pomfrey told her that her clothes were on the chair by her bed, and left Ginny to dress.  Ginny relaxed a little.  She went to her bed, setting the potion and the note down.

When she was dressed back in her school uniform, the same one she had been wearing the night before, she grabbed the note, shoving it in her shirt pocket, under her sweater.  She gingerly picked up the potion and bolted out the door.

She was running straight to the Gryffindor dormitory.  She needed to get the book.

Ginny ran into the Common Room.  It was empty.  What time was it?

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Draco checked his pocket watch.  Where the hell was she?!  He was starting to panic.  It was almost nine o'clock.  His mind reeled.  How could he have been so damn careless?

He slumped down to the ground, unwilling to leave.  He would wait here forever.  She'd come.  He hoped.

It wasn't really the book, he thought.  He really doesn't care if she sees his sketches.  He'll give her the sketches, if she wants them.  And the book doesn't matter all that much.  His mother can get him a new one.

It was that damn letter.  Him and his habits.  Why does he always stash his secret stuff in that book?  He probably should have burned the letter.  

Second day of the holidays, and he's in frenzy.  He rested his head on his knees.  He realized he was ruining his fine clothes.  He didn't care.  Nothing mattered anymore.

He heard the door slam open.  He shot up.  A wild haired girl stood in the door, clutching a green dragon-hide book in her hand.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

"Where in the hell have you been?!"

Ginny winced.  She swallowed back tears.  She was frightened out of her mind.  When she'd reached the Common Room, it was nearly 8:30.  Most people were still asleep, and those awake had gone down to breakfast.  Ginny felt sick to her stomach.

She held out his book.  He eyed her suspiciously and snatched it.

He opened it, his hands shaking.  She watched him flip through the pages, until he came to the piece of parchment that was tucked inside.  He quickly grabbed the letter and stuffed it into his shirt pocket.

Ginny averted her eyes, not wanting to meet his.  His cold gray stare made her body quake.  What if he found out she read the letter?  She swallowed again.

"You read it?"  Ginny's head shot up, searching Draco's face.

"What?"

"Did you read it?"  Draco's voice sounded strained and very…shaky.

"Read…read what?"  

Draco closed his eyes in frustration.  Ginny's knees went weak.  She put a hand on the wall behind her for support.

For a few minutes, Draco stood staring at her.  He was breathing heavily and had a hard look in his eyes.  Ginny shrank into the wall.  He held up the book.

"Did you open this book?"  Ginny's eyes darted from the book to his face.

"Um…I…well, yes.  I did, but—"

Before she could finish, he threw the book at the wall by her ear.  The loud thud completely startled her.  She bent down and picked up the book and looked to Draco.  He stood a few feet in front of her, his head hanging very low.

For a moment, Ginny thought he was crying.

Then she realized he was probably trying to control his anger.  When he looked up at her, his face was strangely blank.  He eyed the book in her hand.

"Ginny, just tell me.  Did you see the letter?"

Ginny stood frozen.  Did he use her name?  Her first name?  Finally she nodded her head, a really small gesture.  He saw it.  He dropped his head back down and closed his eyes.

"Draco," Ginny started, not sure what she wanted to say.  The contents of the letter flooded her mind.  She wanted to ask him what it all meant.  "I…just…Draco, why?"

            Draco slowly turned for the door, and Ginny stepped forward quickly to grab his sleeve.  She held up his book.  He looked at it lazily.  Then he took it.

            "Draco?  Why?"  Ginny tried again.  He stood in front of the door, his hand resting on the handle.

            "Weasley, stay out of this."  He over his shoulder at her, "You don't want to get hurt."

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

"I'll tell the Headmaster."

That froze him in his tracks.  He was nearly out of the door when he heard her soft voice echo in the large room.

            He immediately turned back into the room.  Draco slammed shut the door, just to see the little girl jump.

            "Tell the Headmaster?"

            "Draco, you don't have to—"

            "Weasley, please be kind enough to stay out of **_MY business!"_**

            "No!"

            Draco stood there a moment.  He felt the urge to throw that damn book at her again, this time not missing.

            He walked up to her, and grabbed her arm.  He didn't want to hurt her.  He was trying to warn her.

            "Please.  Just leave it be.  I won't let anything bad happen.  I promise."

            She didn't look like she believed him.  She was wincing at his strong grip.  She looked him in the eyes.

            "You don't have to do this, Draco.  You can stop them."  Her eyes were filling with tears.  Her bottom lip started to quiver.  Draco slackened his hold on her thin arm.  He sighed.

            "Weasley, you have no idea what you are suggesting."  He'd already considered that.  He'd already considered disobeying his father.  Or going to Dumbledore.  It wasn't as easy as it all sounded.  He knew what the right thing to do was, but he also considered what would happen to him _after he did that._

            "Draco," her voice was soft and tender, on the verge of tears.  "Draco, I'll help you.  You don't have to do this."

            She'd help him?  He snickered.  Right, like a Malfoy would use her help.  He let go of her arm.  He didn't want to be touching her.

            "Get out."

            "But, Draco—"

            "GET OUT!"

            The girl ran from the room, bursting into tears.  He had yelled.  He hardly ever raised his voice.  And he yelled at the one girl who refused to defend herself.  

Dear Merlin, she wanted to help him.  Stupid foolish girl.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

            She was running blindly through the halls.  She had no idea where she was heading, or what she should do.

            She ran to the Great Hall.  Ginny stopped in the doorway, standing there puffing.  There were a few lingering students still eating their breakfasts.  Noting that Ron and Hermione were not at the Gryffindor table, she steadied herself and walked up to the Head Table.

            Her eyes were focused on the Headmaster.  He watched her approach.  He stood before she was halfway across the length of the room.  He rounded the table and met her in the middle.

            "Headmaster…er, sir, I…"  Ginny looked around self-consciously.  The Headmaster evidently noticed her discomfort and suggested they talk in his office.  He led the way, and Ginny followed, with her head slightly hanging.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

            Draco sat on the floor of the Owlery.  The book was on the floor a few feet from him.  It didn't matter right now.  He pulled the letter out of his shirt pocket.  He unfolded it and read it for the thousandth time:

--------------

_My dear boy,_

_With each passing year, I have noticed your character develop.  I am proud of your exceptional grades.  I expect no less.  This December 26th you turn 16 years of age.  Welcome to your manhood, my son.  I want you to know that I am here to encourage you in whatever you wish to do.  I am also here to help guide you through life._

_With that, I have requested from the Dark Lord permission for you to join the ranks of the Death Eaters.  His conditions are few.  He insists that first you prove your loyalty and abilities.  So here is your task:_

_Stay at Hogwarts for the holidays.  I understand that your mother will miss you, but this is important.  Stay at Hogwarts during the holidays and observe your Potions Master.  _

_The Dark Lord has reason to believe there is a traitor in our midst.  Each of his followers will be observed, so that he can deduce who is the spy.  Severus Snape is my closest friend and I'm certain he is loyal, so this will be an easy assignment for you._

_Report to me anything unusual.  Regardless, I expect your owl before Christmas Day.  Congratulations, my dear son.  I am very proud of you.  You'll be a Death Eater before the year is out._

_Your loving father_

--------------

            Ginny's words echoed in his head.  _You don't have to do this, Draco.  You can stop them._

            He could stop them.  He doesn't have to do this.  

Draco knew right from wrong.  He knew which path was easy and which was hard.  He also knew the consequences of each.  He sat a few more minutes, lost in deep introspection.  

Draco stood up, his mind made up.  He wasn't sure what it was exactly that helped him decide, though the echo of Ginny's words resonated into his very core.

   *~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

            Ginny felt guilty.  Here she was, in the Headmaster's office.  He was hugging her, patting her gently on the back, while she cried.  This really had nothing to do with her.  But she was feeling pain.  Intense pain.  For Draco Malfoy.

            Dumbledore let her go and thanked her for having the courage to come tell him.  He gestured for her to return to her seat.  He started to go back around the table, when there was a knock at his door.

            The door flew open before the Headmaster could respond.  Professor Snape walked in, looking very…red.  The Headmaster looked surprised to see him.

"Why, Severus, what is it?"  Snape pointed to the doorway.

In the entryway stood a tall, slender, and extremely blond young man.  

Draco.

Ginny swallowed.  She was caught.  He walked in, his eyes first on Snape, then on the Headmaster, and finally resting on Ginny.  She was startled by the calm behind his gray eyes.  She looked away.

Professor Snape led the Headmaster into the corner, whispering to him softly.  Draco sat down in a chair next to Ginny.  He turned his head and looked at her.  She felt her face flush with embarrassment.  She swiped hurriedly at the tears on her cheeks.

After a moment, Ginny risked a look up.  He was still staring.  He wasn't just staring, he was measuring.  Like he was trying to decide something.  Ginny decided he was trying to decide how he'd kill her.  She looked down at the folded hands in her lap.

"Well, I believe that there is much to discuss, Mr. Malfoy."  The Headmaster sat down behind his enormous oak desk.  Professor Snape hovered near the fireplace.  Ginny awkwardly shifted in her seat.  And Draco sat perfectly still.

"The girl doesn't need to be here."  Snape's voice was cold but soft.  He wanted to spare her.  Ginny turned to the Headmaster.

"Yes, my little one, you can be off now.  And thank you, Ginny."  His blue eyes were deep in sincerity.  She felt her heart warm a little.  She stood slowly, and walked toward the door.  She looked over her shoulder at Draco.  He was staring straight ahead, perfectly still.

She shut the door behind her and went down the stairs that led back to the hallway.  When she was safely outside, she felt disoriented.  She felt sick.  She was worried about Draco.  She started walking toward Gryffindor Tower.

It suddenly hit her.  She stopped in her tracks.  He went to Dumbledore on his own.  Well, he went to Snape, but he was doing it on his own.  Her heart jumped.  She felt her tears start up again.  She was so incredibly happy and worried at the same time.

What would this mean for Draco?  What would his father say?  What made him decide to do the right thing?

It didn't matter.  He was saved.  Draco Malfoy was saved.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

U2 – Even Better Than the Real Thing

The Strokes – Hard to Explain

Weezer – Island in the Sun

Cake – Hem of your Garment

Moby – We Are All Made of Stars

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

The end!

Just kidding!  Just kidding.  Please review, let me know if I'm heading the right way, or if you're interested in more.  I've got a few ideas up my sleeve for the next chapter.  And also for future chapters.

As a heads up, this story will jump a few years into the future, continuing with Draco and Ginny in their post-Hogwarts lives.

Anyway, go ahead and review!!

 |

 |

 |

 |

V


	5. Don't Tell Me

**Even Better Than the Real Thing**

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Please note, that I do not own the characters Draco Malfoy or Ginny Weasley, or any other magical lingo.

This is a Draco/Ginny romance story.

---------------------------------------------------

**_HUGE AUTHOR'S NOTES:  _**

**_(Sorry!!  Skip down to the chapter heading if you don't care!)_**

_Regarding the chapter titles:  _

I never realized it would be such an issue/concern.  Once again, each title will be the title of a song, one which I was listening to while writing the chapter.  It may have inspired me, either through lyrics or tone.  It's important to help you understand the tone.  When I say certain things, they can be imagined a multitude of different ways, and that's fine, but if you want the full impact, the song helps a little.

Just a thing that I'm doing.  Mostly to make myself happy.  And to spread the joy of music.  Should you download any of these songs, and maybe listen to them as your read, you'll see where I'm going with that.  Anyway, the lyrics of the songs (most of them) match up really well with the emotions of the characters or the tone of the scene.  Yes?  Get it?  Don't worry, it'll come up again, and I'll mention it, again.  :-)

_Regarding the originality of content:_

Also, I know that a lot of this is unoriginal material.  The whole diary/sketchbook deal, the whole Malfoy turning Death Eater bit (which I think is pretty true to the story).  I know that my characterization of Ginny is timid and sorta apathetic, but that's how I saw Ginny.  Draco's pretty accurate, right?  Sorta?  He'll change, time can do that to a person…  

_Regarding concerns over romance:_

Also, they will be falling in love.  It'll happen I promise!  I know it's taking time.  I don't like it when people rush into it and have them kissing within the first few chapters.  It's not about the kissing.  This is about the falling in love, them learning what it means to love, having to make sacrifices, etc.  I know most people agree with me on this point.  Since this is a story about their romance, it'll progress slowly, but surely.  There will be love.  You'll be able to feel it.

Also my general thanks to everyone who has reviewed and to everyone who's enjoying this.  I really really appreciate your feedback.  It makes me feel special!!  Also, the number of reviews for this story has surpassed my 10 chapter fic about Severus, which I've poured more of my heart into!  I cannot believe it!  Anyway, I love Draco and Ginny, and I really wanted to make a story that everyone can get attached to…

Once again, **_sorry about the incredibly long Author's Notes!!!_**

---------------------------------------------------

Don't forget:  Review some more!

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

**_Chapter 5:  Don't Tell Me_**

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

            It had been three days since she saw Draco last.  She was sitting in the library again, at the same table she always used.  She felt restless.  Most students were outside, enjoying the chilly winter weather.  Snowballs, snowmen, forts and Hogsmeade.  And she certainly wasn't in the mood.

            So Ginny sat there, staring at nothing, books open and spread out over the round oak table.  

For the past couple of days, she got teased by most of the Slytherins for her silly diary entries.  It didn't matter.  She really didn't notice after a while.  Ron admitted that he was impressed with her indifference to the whole situation.  She had only shrugged her shoulders in response.  He patted her on the shoulder and told her everything would be alright.  She had just shrugged again.

            Ginny hadn't been thinking about her diary.  She didn't think about Pansy and her friends spreading their pointless rumors.  She wasn't even concerned with Christmas or presents or holiday assignments.  More than anything, her mind went to Draco Malfoy.  She was constantly wondering where he might be at that moment, what he might be doing.  Is he still at Hogwarts?  If so, why haven't I seen him the past few days?

            She reasoned that it was quite possible he was avoiding her.  Maybe he was upset with her for looking in his private sketchbook and for finding out his darkest secrets.  Ginny started to grin, imagining Draco following her sneakily around corners, waiting for the perfect moment to attack.

            "What's so funny, Weasley?"

            Ginny jumped.  She turned to the leering voice about ten feet to her right, her smile gone.  There stood Draco Malfoy.  He was tall.  She guessed he was about as tall as Ron.  And he was lean, probably from all that Quidditch practice.  After all, he had to practice really hard if he wanted to beat our Harry, she thought.

She eyed his expensive clothes, feeling very self-conscious and reminded that she was very impoverished.  He wore a white button-up shirt layered with a dark green wool sweater.  His hands were tucked into the pockets of his gray dress slacks.  Even his shoes were expensive, all black and shiny.  His tan canvas bag was slung over one shoulder, looking casual.  His white-blond hair was slicked back, caressing the base of his neck.  And of course, his trademark smirk.  Anyone would look at him and say nothing unusual has happened to him lately.

"I was thinking about you, Draco."  She replied honestly.  She looked up into his eyes.  He was surprised, she could tell.  He sneered at her, pretending she was being sarcastic with him.  He walked around to the other side of the table.  He nudged a couple books aside, being purposely gentle, and put down his bag.

"Reading?"  He eyed all of the open books.

"Not really," Ginny moved to close a few and stack them aside.  She hooked some hair behind her ear and brought her eyes up to his face.  Keeping her voice steady, she asked, "Draco…how are you?"

He snorted.  The smirk plastered on his attractive face, he rose his eyes to hers, looking at her from under his lashes.  Ginny's breath caught in her throat.  Maybe she was prying too much.

"What do you care, Weasley?"

Oddly, Ginny felt hurt by that statement.  Sure, she was feeling apathetic lately, but not about this.  Not about him.  She was truly concerned.

"Draco, my name is Ginny.  Not Weasley."

He snorted again, though the smirk slowly faded.

"Alright, _Ginny, it's not like you care."  He put so much emphasis on her name that the rest of his sentence didn't even matter.  She sighed.  Here's the Draco she knew.  It can't be too bad._

She stared down at the book open in front of her, pretending to read.  It felt a little awkward sitting at the same table as Draco.  It was almost like there was a sense of familiarity with each other.  Like a new understanding of each other.  

Her face flushed as she felt Draco stare at her.  He cleared this throat.  He reached out and turned her book around.  It had been upside-down.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

            The day was cold yet mostly sunny.  Snow fell throughout the night, creating a wonderland for all the students to wake up to.

            Draco was in no mood to be cold.  He was in no mood for anything, really.  He had wanted his escape.  And now here he was.  Free, yet feeling completely alone.  He felt directionless.

            He had spoken long with Professor Snape and Headmaster Dumbledore.  They spoke for hours that day in the office.  He felt numb from the whole experience.  He still couldn't believe that he took the first step to the Light.  He had always thought he'd just keep getting swept along by his father.

            His father.  He wasn't sure what he'd say to him.  He would have to send an owl within 3 days.  Three days until Christmas.  He'd have to consult Professor Snape this evening.

Draco had doubted Snape's loyalty to the Dark Lord for a long time, but he never mentioned it.  He loved and respected his Head of House like a second father.  He was always available for Draco, and seemed to understand where Draco was coming from.

Draco still felt sick every time he thought of this entire ordeal.  And being out in the cold would not help matters.  He wouldn't want to be outside in that blasted snow even if he weren't burdened with such worries.  He wanted to be warm.

He instinctively headed down to the library after he had his lunch in Professor Snape's chambers.  He had been eating all of his meals there.  Mostly because he didn't have the nerve to step into the Great Hall.  He knew that nobody suspected anything.  To everyone else, he'd still be the same Draco.

To everyone but the little girl.  Weasley.  Ginny, he corrected himself.  He sneered when he thought of her.  He wasn't sure why, but he's been incredibly irritable the past few days.  He couldn't keep the scowl off his face.

When he reached the library doors, he pushed them open, feeling a blast of warmth and an air of solitude.  He closed his eyes, luxuriating in the sensation.  He stepped inside, shoving his hands in his pockets, sauntering towards his favorite table tucked behind several rows of books.

His eyes caught on a flash of red.  There she was, he smirked.   The little Weasley was sitting here in the library.  He approached her silently, not sure what he'd say or do.  He walked around to her side, and watched her.

Her eyes were unfocused, clearing not reading the books lying in front of her.  The expression on her small, delicate face made his heart throb.  She was sad.  She looked upset and confused.  The smirk faded slightly.

He trailed his eyes down her body, starting with her hair.  It was red.  He'd despised that red hair for years.  Damn Weasley red.  The locks were shiny and curled slightly, cascading over her shoulders.  She wore a gray t-shirt, probably a hand-me-down from one of her million brothers.  Over that, she wore a faded, lavender hand-knit sweater with a yellow V on the front.  He wondered what the V meant, middle name maybe?  She was wearing a pair of jeans, most likely used, that looked slightly too big around her waist and legs, and slightly too short.  Her sneakers were terribly scuffed, most likely another treasure gifted her from one of her brothers.

No cosmetics or jewelry.  Nothing fancy, nothing special.  Personally, he thought she looked silly.  She could have done far better.  He smirked again, imagining taking her to the absurdly fancy stores his mother shopped at.  The fuss they would make over this little doll.  He nearly chuckled.

Draco saw her lips curl into a small grin, her eyes starting to twinkle.  Some amusing thought, perhaps?

"What's so funny, Weasley?"

She seemed to snap out of her trance.  She turned and stared at him for a while.  She appeared to be sizing him up.  Her answer shocked him.  She was thinking about him?  His scowl deepened.

Draco rounded the table and sat down.  He had planned on being alone for the day, but somehow he felt better sitting near her.  She even had the nerve to ask him how he was.  How was he?  Even he didn't really know.  And besides, why did she care?  She gave up after a while and pretended to go back to her reading.

_Draco, my name is Ginny.  Not Weasley._

She was cute.  He watched a few more minutes, one hand resting on the book, the other wrapped around the back of her neck, holding back her hair.  Her eyes flew across the page, her dark lashes fluttering when she blinked.  He almost sighed, but he shook his head, reminding himself where he was.

He reached across the table and turned her book around for her.  Unless she was an expert at reading upside down… He grinned.  He genuinely grinned.  He felt his heart throb again. 

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

            Ginny giggled.  She looked up to see Draco grinning.  He was grinning!  Not cruel, not mocking.  Genuine.  She giggled, feeling happy for the first time in days.  The soft sound echoed around the library.

            "I'm glad you found that amusing, Miss Weasley, now that's five points from Gryffindor for disturbing _all of the other students," said Draco, impersonating Madam Pince exactly.  He gestured around the room, which was completely empty.  Ginny smiled at him.  She watched him sit back in his chair, running a hand over his sleek hair.  She tilted her head a little to the side, imagining running her own fingers through his hair._

            "Look, Weasley, I trust you not to…well," he cleared his throat.  "Not to mention my situation to anyone…"

            Ginny's eyebrows flew up.  So much for understanding.

            "Draco…I'd never talk about that…"  She looked at him, sincerely.  "I promise.  You can use Obliviate on me if you'd like."

            He shook his head.  He looked down and folded his hands behind his head.  She observed him quietly.  He stretched his legs out under the table, his feet lightly touching hers.  She crossed her ankles and pulled them under her chair.  Draco seemed lost in thought.    He closed his eyes and stayed perfectly still.

            Ginny traced the pattern of wood on the table with her fingers.  She remembered the blank calm look Draco had on his face that day in the Headmaster's office.  She felt a slight pain in her chest.  She knew what it was.  It was pride.  She was proud of Draco.  He did the right thing.  On his own.  That must have been very difficult.  Ginny could only imagine.

            "What would you like for Christmas, Ginny?"

            The question shocked her.  She looked up to Draco.  He was rubbing his face with his hands.  She noticed the slight stubble covering his chin and cheeks.  He arched an eyebrow at her, dragging his fingers along his jaw, lazily, nonchalant.

            "Um…I'm not sure.  Haven't given it any thought, really.  Why do you ask?"  She bit her bottom lip, waiting for his response.  Was he…was he offering to get her a present?

            "No reason."  He cleared his throat.  "Well, I was wondering because I happen to know Santa Claus…"  He paused while Ginny giggled.  "And since you've been a nice little girl, I can put in a good word for you."  He tapped his fingers on the table, pretending to be serious.  Oh, he was too much, Ginny thought.

            "Draco?"  Her gentle tone made him stop drumming his fingers.  He looked up at her, his face blank and serious.

            "Yes?"

            "I…well…I know this will sound silly, and feel free to stop me if I'm making a complete fool of myself…but what I'd really like for Christmas is a …a friend."  She licked her lips, holding her breath.

Draco studied her a moment.  His pale gray eyes searched her brown ones.  He seemed to be contemplating what she said.  Ginny swallowed.  Oddly, Draco was one person she could, not only relate to, but also respect.

He opened his mouth, starting to say something, but stopped and closed it again.  He did this several times, looking rather confused as to how to respond.  

Ginny felt a blush creep into her cheeks.  She could have smacked herself.  Why was she so silly?  Like Draco Malfoy doesn't have enough problems, she wants to be his friend?  She groaned inwardly.  Finally, Draco seemed to decide on what to say.

"Well, I don't think they have those at Gladrags, but I'll see what I can do for you, _Ginny."  He smirked at her, surprising her by using her first name.  Ginny couldn't resist a smile back._

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

            "No, I guess it's more like a dive than a dip, really."  Weasley was explaining one of her favorite Quidditch moves.  She grew up with 6 boys, and if she hadn't learned to play, they all would have been seriously offended.  From what Draco could tell, she was rather good.

            Draco nodded, as she continued talking.  She talked a lot, he realized.  But he didn't mind.  She kept his mind distracted.  He hugged himself tight.  Being a moron, he had suggested they go for a walk outside.  Ginny just smiled and agreed.

            They each had gone back to their respective dormitories to return their things and to dress in their warmest clothes.  When they met out in front of the Entrance Hall doors, they made quite the odd pair.

            Ginny was dressed in mismatching muggle style clothes.  She wore a blue sweater over her lavender one, a light jacket, and a black overcoat.  She had wrapped her neck with her faded yellow and red Gryffindor scarf, and stuffed her hands into an old pair of yellow gloves.  She wore a pair of red rubber boots, and topped off her outfit with a muggle cap that read "NYC" across the front.

            He layered a thick enchanted wool overcoat, a shadowy black.  He wore his Slytherin green and silver scarf, a pair of costly black leather gloves, and a pair of black boots.  He even wore his gray cloak over his coat, just in case.  He prided himself on looking, literally, like a million galleons.

            Quite the pair.  Draco nearly laughed.  But he reminded himself that wouldn't be polite.  So instead he grinned at her.  She was cute.  He shook himself, scolding himself for using words like _cute.  She was…endearing.  That was more satisfactory._

            They walked along a path that led around the grounds, winding toward the Quidditch Pitch.  Their pace was leisurely, and their conversation was carefree.  This is just what Draco needed.  It was in fact a beautiful day, despite the intense cold.  

By the time they reached the Pitch, his nose and ears felt numb with cold.  He looked down at Ginny, smiling at her pink face.  She was looking around the Pitch, still talking.

"But there was this one time, when Percy thought that Fred and George were going to run the Porskoff Ploy, but instead they maneuvered around…"

Draco toned out, not entirely caring what she was saying, just as long as she kept saying something.  It was rather comforting.  He liked the feeling of being in someone's company and not getting annoyed or angry.  He felt neither.  He felt at ease.

Draco climbed the stairs to the empty stands, Ginny following right behind him.  He sat down, deliberately in the Slytherin cheering section.  Ginny didn't seem to notice the enormous green and silver banners above and behind her.

"So, if you ever need to decide between the Howley Maneuver and the Porskoff Ploy—"  He interrupted her.

"Weasley—"  She interrupted him.

"_Ginny."_

 "Sorry."  Damn it, why can't he remember that.  "_Ginny, shut up a moment, will you?"  That came out harsher than he intended.  She rolled her eyes and looked away, folding her arms across her chest._

Draco sat a moment, enjoying the silence.  His body was nearly numb with cold.  The silence was deafening.  After a few moments, the only sounds he could hear were his own heartbeat and Ginny's breaths.

The field was covered in fresh white snow.  There was a sharp stinging wind.  Neither of them seemed to mind it much.  They each sat silent, with pink faces and slightly shaking bodies.

"So, what does the V stand for?"

For a moment she looked at him, confused.  She didn't follow what he was asking.  He pointed to her chest, where the V was buried beneath layers of gaudy, cheap fabrics.

Misunderstanding his meaning, she looked down at herself, starting to get a little angry.  She looked back up him and hit him on the shoulder.

"You sweater, Ginny, your sweater!"

He laughed at the bright blush in her cheeks.  She finally understood.  She turned her head, looking at the far end of the Pitch.  He figured she wasn't going to answer him.  They sat another few minutes in the cold.  He started to wonder what they were doing out here anyway.

"Virginia."

"Excuse me?"

"The V…it stands for Virginia," she sighed.  She rubbed her gloved hands together.  "That's my name."

"Ginny?  For Virginia?  That's just…"  He wanted to say _tacky, but that would probably make her angry.  Instead he said, "That's quite apropos."_

"And what, Draco, do you mean by that?"

"Nothing, nothing!  I just…well, I think that Virginia is more beautiful."  He surprised himself by telling the truth.  He did think it was more beautiful name.  Ginny sounded so…young and clumsy.  Virginia sounded elegant and mature.  He made up his mind to never again call her Ginny, or Weasley for that matter.  Only Virginia.  Whether she liked it or not.

"My mum made it for me, Christmas present from last year.  She knits a sweater for each of us, and for Harry, too."  Draco scowled at the mention of _Harry.  Harry bloody Potter.  The boy who lived.  The boy who bugged the hell out of Draco, that's who he really was.  He didn't dwell on these thoughts long, as he realized Ginny was asking him a question._

"Draco?"

"Sorry, what did you say?"

"I asked you what you'd like for Christmas."

What he'd like?  He looked out over Pitch once again.  He stared off for a long time, wondering what he wanted.  He wanted to live to see his 17th birthday.  And all the birthdays following that.  He wanted to live a free life, not having to worry about his father, or the Dark Lord.  He really wanted a lavish mansion on a private island somewhere.

He started to smile, imagining the constant warm sunshine and hot sand.  The clear water.  The skies, the sunsets, the stars.  He sat back, completely lost in thought.

"Draco?"

He turned to Ginny.  He couldn't ask her for a private island.  Where the hell would she get one of those?  He couldn't very well ask her to protect his life either.  And she was quite clever, coming up with such a simple, honest answer when he asked her the same question.

"Virginia, there are many things I'd like to receive for Christmas.  But I don't think any of them are really possible."

"Nothing simple?  Like a new broomstick repair kit?  Or maybe a set of quills?"  She paused, thinking.  "A box of Honeyduke's finest chocolates?"

Draco smiled at her naivety.  Quills.  He wished that those were the things he longed for.  Instead of longing for a life.

Draco cleared his throat and stood up.

"You must be freezing in that joke of a coat.  We should head back to the castle.  That'll give you enough time to warm up before dinner."  He started bounding down the stairs, not noticing that Virginia wasn't following him.

            He was nearly back to the path when he turned and looked over his shoulder.  He easily spotted her still off in the stands.  She was standing there, staring at him.  He turned back to the path and waited.  It was several moments before she caught up.

            "Sorry.  Was just thinking," she explained, huffing to catch her breath.  "So, do you think you'll join us for dinner in the Great Hall tonight?"

            He shook his head, suddenly not trusting to use his voice.  He felt a bit shaky. 

            They plodded along, side by side, through the thin layer of snow on the path.  They retraced their footsteps back toward the castle.

            Draco gazed off into the Forbidden Forest.  His head was starting to hurt.  His eyes were starting to burn, threatening to tear.  His heart was heavy.  He felt so burdened.

            He felt a small hand slip into his own.  He turned and looked down to see the Weasley—Virginia, he corrected himself—looking back coyly.  Surprised, he flashed her an awkward smile and tightened his hand around hers.  He felt the tears threaten to choke him.  He coughed into his other gloved hand and cleared his throat.

            He'd be damned if he let her see him cry.  Though, oddly, he felt like she'd be the only person to really understand why.

            So he walked.  They walked, hand in hand.  All the way back to the castle, not needing to utter a single word.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

U2 – Even Better Than the Real Thing

The Strokes – Hard to Explain

Weezer – Island in the Sun

Cake – Hem of your Garment

Moby – We Are All Made of Stars

Madonna – Don't Tell Me

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Sorry the chapter was a bit heavy on the Draco-side.  But I'm sure most of you won't really mind ;-).  Please excuse any errors/typos, as I was extremely sleepy when I posted this (around 3:30 in the morning!).  I'll look it over later today and repost if there are any corrections.  Hope you liked it!

Draco's overcoat would be something like this, probably a little _younger looking, but about this formal and __expensive-looking:_

http://www.customsuits.co.uk/styles/Overcoat4.jpg

Don't forget to review!


	6. Walking After You

**Even Better Than the Real Thing**

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Please note, that I do not own the characters Draco Malfoy or Ginny Weasley, or any other magical lingo.

This is a Draco/Ginny romance story.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

**_Chapter 6:  Walking After You_**

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

            The sunset was breathtaking.  They slowed their pace as they rounded the lake and watched the purples and oranges flitting over the snow-covered hills surrounding the lake.  The lake glistened, a light mist hovering over the surface.  Ginny felt a chill run through her body.

            The cool air swept at her hair.  The wet snow was slowly seeping into her worn out boots.  And the warm hand resting in hers tightened its grasp.

            Ginny relished in these sensations.  She didn't want the moment to end.  She didn't want the path to ever end.  She didn't care about how outrageously cold it was, or even how late it was getting.

            She looked up to Draco's face.  The reds and blues of the glorious sunset lit up his face.  He looked…like a…Ginny didn't even have the words to describe it.  He just looked perfect.

            His eyes were wet, she could tell he was trying to desperately not to cry.  She knew, because she had six brothers, who think the only reason a real man would cry was due to a Quidditch injury.  Though his eyes were shining with tears, his face was set blank.  His slick hair was turning unruly, a few strands falling into his eyes, and the rest starting to ruffle up in the soft wind.  His nose and cheeks had turned a subtle pink.

            She squeezed his hand tighter, looking ahead.  He'd be fine.  He was strong.  He was Draco Malfoy.  He could get through this.  He could get through anything.

            They were nearly at the castle.  Ginny sighed.  There was a pain in her chest, which was making breathing difficult.  She sighed again.

            They climbed the stone steps extremely slowly, lingeringly watching the marvelous display the sun was putting on.  As they stood before the front doors, Draco pulled his hand out of her grip, looking slightly sheepish.

            As he opened the door and held it open for Ginny, she stomped her feet free from snow and stepped inside.  Several people were milling around, talking.  They turned to see Draco step inside right after her.

            "Oooh!  Look at that!"

            "Wonder why they're both so pink?"

            "Guess Malfoy's found a new pet…"

            Their taunts echoed through the Entrance Hall.  Ginny shrunk back, behind Draco, mostly embarrassed for him.  Poor Draco.  He didn't need their jeering.  She peeked up around his gray cloak.  Most people were starting to hurriedly enter the Great Hall or were turning quickly back to their conversations.  Ginny frowned, confused.  She looked up to Draco's face, and shuddered at the enraged glare that he was shooting at everyone.  She gave a small smile.  Yes, he'd be perfectly fine.

            And without a word to Ginny, not even a glance, he strode towards the staircase leading to the dungeons, shoving a couple of first year Ravenclaws out of his way.  She stood there staring after him, not sure whether she was disappointed or upset.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

            Draco raced down to the dungeons.  His boots were heavy and wet with snow.  His coat and cloak were feeling heavy on his shoulders.  And his hair was starting to misbehave.  But these weren't the only reasons he was ill at ease.

            When he stepped into the Common Room, he saw that it was packed with Slytherins, all gathered, talking or reading or playing games.  He weaved his way easily through the crowd.  He was nearly to the staircase leading down to his room, when he felt someone grab a handful of his cloak from behind.  He turned around, pulling at the cloak.  Pansy.

            She stood there, looking slightly uncomfortable under his fierce gaze.  She blinked a few times and recovered herself.  She even managed a sweet, simpering smile, as she ran her hand over his shoulder.

            "Draco, haven't seen you in a while.  Where have you been all day?"

            Draco pulled his leather gloves off and slipped them into his coat pocket.  He rubbed his hands together, trying to warm them.  Pansy took his hands in hers, pressing tightly, trying to warm them for him.

            "Look, Parkinson, what do you want?"

            She looked up sharply at him.  He never called her by her last name.

            "Draco Malfoy, let me get one thing straight," she said, flinging his hands down.  "As your girlfriend, I have a right to know what you have been doing all day.  So you'll tell me now, or…I won't get you anything for Christmas!"

            He snickered at her threat.  He laughed at her assumption.  Girlfriend?  Her?  He laughed some more, until he noticed Pansy's face turning a bright purple.  He swallowed, trying to keep the huge smirk off of his face.

            "Very well, Pansy, this year, I'll live without a present from you.  Anything else?"  He started to turn toward the stairs.

            "Draco!  What is going on?  What happened to us?"  She looked seriously hurt.  He wished with all his heart that he wasn't such a cruel bastard.  He would have given her a hug and said that things have changed, and they could only be friends, if even that.  But instead, he turned and started down the stairs without a word, walking out on the second girl that day.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

            She sat at the Gryffindor table, a thick strand of hair in her mouth.  She was nibbling at it, thinking.  Draco.  What was he doing?  What were his plans?  Is he going to be here for the rest of the year?  For next year?  What about his father?  And all of his money?  He'll need money…

            "Gin!  I swear I'm going to tell Mum."  Ginny rolled her eyes and looked over at her brother.  Ron was sitting a few seats away, on the other side of the table, next to Hermione.  She spit out the hair.

            "What?"

            "Your awfully disgusting habit there.  I'll tell Mum and she'll make you…cut your hair short or something."  Ginny frowned.  She loved her hair.  It was her favorite trait, what she considered her "best asset".

            Ginny shrugged in response.  She looked down at her empty plate and sighed.  She reached across Colin to get the dish of vegetables.  She grabbed a roll when the girl next to her offered her the basket.  She even piled up a few pieces of chicken.  She knew she would hardly touch any of this, but it was a matter of keeping up appearances.

            "So, have you looked at your Potions assignment?"  Colin asked her, politely, trying to make conversation.

            "Sort of," Ginny answered, vaguely.  She pushed around a piece of asparagus, dragging it through the potatoes.  She heard soft giggling at the end of the table, near where Ron was sitting.

            She watched Ron raise his head to the girls, listening to what they were saying.  A cloud passed over his face.  Ginny closed her eyes, hoping it had nothing to do with…

            She heard a shrill gasp, followed by someone noisily clambering out of their seat.  She heard someone stomping a few feet closer.

"Virginia Weasley!"  She opened her eyes to see Ron standing across from her, behind a confused looking Seamus.

"Yes, Ronald Weasley?"  She tried to keep calm.  She didn't want to be bursting into tears.  But she knew Ron's temper.  She also knew what was upsetting him.  She swallowed and stood up, deserting her dinner.

She walked toward the doors of the Great Hall, noticing Ronald was following, on the other side of the table.  His face was red, all the way to the tips of his ears.  His hands were shaking.  It was taking everything he had not to yell at her there and then, in front of everyone.

They stepped outside of the Hall, and into the Entrance Hall.  Ron towered over her, his hands gripping his red hair.  He looked like he was going to cry.  Ginny rolled her eyes, knowing he was exaggerating.

"Ginny!  Gin...I…how could…what…you?"  Ron stuttered.  He was trying to ask her a million questions at once.  His eyes were beseeching hers, wanting to hear that nothing he heard was true.

"What is it, Ron?"  She kept up the cool act.  Her heart was racing, and she knew they'd have a big row about this.  It was rather silly.

"Ginny!  You…I heard that…those girls…they said…"

"Yes, Ron, spit it out!  What did they say?"

"Ginny!  They said…you and Draco!  You were with Draco?  What… why… how?  Tell me it isn't true!"  Ron ran his hands down his face, squishing his cheeks.  He looked rather desperate.

"Well, Ron, I'm not sure exactly sure how to tell you…"

"Tell me what, Gin?  Tell me what?"  He was getting hysterical.

"Ok, Ron, calm down!  Calm down, right now!  I will not speak to you about this if you can't be rational."

He took a few deep breaths.  He bent down, resting his hands on his knees.  He was still rather red, but he was starting to calm a little.

"Sorry, Ginny.  Now tell me it isn't true."  Ginny smiled.  He was so adorable.  He couldn't stand the fact that Ginny was with another boy, much less the fact that the boy was Draco Malfoy.

"It's true, I'm afraid.  But I'm not sure what you heard.  We just went for a walk.  That's all, Ron.  We walked to the Quidditch Pitch and that's about it."  She made it sound so simple.  Not like the jumble of emotions that walk really was.

He tucked his chin to his chest, taking several more deep breaths, starting to shake again.

"Oh, Ron, grow up."

His head snapped up, his eyes wide.

"Me?  Grow up?  Ginny!"

"What, Ron?  What's making you angrier?  The fact that it's a boy?  Or the fact that it's Draco?"

            "Draco?!  It's _Malfoy we're talking about!  Ginny!  I can't believe you!"_

            "Ron, I can hardly believe myself.  Please.  Nothing is going on.  I can assure you.  He's still the cruel and insensitive ferret that he's always been.  No need to worry about anything happening between the two of us."  
            Ron gripped his hair again, nearly pulling it out.

            "The two of you?  Oh, Ginny, you're killing me.  I don't care if there's no relationship, I don't want him anywhere near you!"

            She smiled a little at the way he phrased that.  _Him__ anywhere near you.  He didn't want to sound like he was trying to control her.  He never did that.  He was just admitting he was uncomfortable with __Draco being near __her.  _

She sighed.  Oh, Ron.  

"Gin.  I'm sorry.  I'm just worried."  He looked down at her, his eyes slightly wet.  He put a finger under her chin and raised her head.  She looked up to see his freckled face trying to smile down at her.

She burst into tears and flung her arms around her sweet, caring brother.  The guilt in her heart started to consume her.  She felt like she was lying to him.  But what he didn't know couldn't hurt him...more.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Draco considered going down to dinner.  He had to do it eventually.  He couldn't very well eat all his meals in Professor Snape's chambers until he graduated.  He pulled himself up from his desk.  He had been there sketching, since he came down.

"Congratulations on the Weasley, Draco."  He turned around to see Goyle and Crabbe standing in the open doorway.  He flashed them a scowl.  They didn't seem to notice.

"Goyle, did you ever imagine Malfoy going for a girl like that?"

Draco watched them look at each, thinking that they were being entertaining.  He narrowed his eyes, waiting for the response.  Goyle saw the glint in his eyes and backed down.  He shook his head, and walked around to his wardrobe.  Crabbe followed.

Draco stormed out of the room.  He leaped up the stairs, almost dashing for the Common Room door.  When he reached the hallway, he slowed down, trying to decide where he was headed.  If he turned right, he'd be in the corridor that led to the Potions Master's private chambers.  If he turned left, he'd climb the stairs leading toward the Great Hall.

"Are you lost, Mr. Malfoy, or just confused?"

Draco sighed and turned to the velvety voice.  Severus Snape stood there, dressed completely in black, holding a stack of books in one hand and a large vial in the other.

"I…suppose I'm confused, Severus."  Snape started toward his office, so Draco followed.

"Well?"  Snape was waiting for him to elaborate.  Draco rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands.

"Do you think I should have dinner in the Great Hall tonight?  With everyone else?"  He watched the Professor set down the vial into a stand holding several others.  Then the Professor walked to his desk, and arranged the stack of books into the piles already assorted.

"You should do everything you can to keep up all pretenses.  You'll become a master of deceit before you know it."  Snape's black eyes pierced him.  Draco understood.  Snape was speaking from experience.

"Alright, so I'll join you for dinner tonight in the Hall."

"Good, I was wondering when you'd come to your senses.  Don't your peers ask where you go during mealtime?"

"Not really."  Draco walked over to a chair in the corner, and pulled it closer to the desk and sat down.  Snape wandered around the room, gathering bits of parchment, a few books, bottles, ingredients, vials.  He was arranging them on a work table against the wall.  When he heard Draco sigh, he paused.  Snape walked to his desk and sat down.  He gave Draco his full attention.

"Now, Draco, have you constructed the letter to you father yet?"

"The Headmaster is helping me with that tomorrow after breakfast."

"Very well.  Now, have you considered the plan that the Headmaster and I developed?  Are you prepared to perform the tasks we outlined?"

Draco crossed his ankles and stretched his legs out.  He put his hands over his eyes.  He hadn't given it much thought.  He didn't want to think about it, at all.

"No, sir.  I haven't really thought about anything."  He felt tears welling up.  He pressed his hands tighter over his eyes, trying to shut out the world.

"Draco," the Professor's voice was tender and quiet, "You've come this far.  There's really nothing you need to worry about now.  You've already taken the hardest step."

Draco sat perfectly still.  His elbows resting on the armrests, his hands covering his face.  He felt a hand on his shoulder and he tensed.  He pulled his hands away from his face and looked up.

Severus was standing next to his chair.  He reached down and grabbed Draco by both shoulders, standing him up.  Draco stood with his head hanging, still trying to hide his tears.  Severus' hands gripped his shoulders.  He pulled Draco in for a tight embrace.

"I was there the day you were born, Draco.  I held you in my arms, hoping for the very best for you.  And dearly wishing you were mine—"  

Draco heard his voice break, and hugged his teacher tighter.  He buried his face into Severus' shoulder and allowed himself to cry.  The man holding him now loved him more than his own father.  He wanted to save Draco.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

            Ginny sniffled softly as she walked up to the Owlery.  She wasn't sure why.  She considered sending a note to Draco.  But she had no idea what she'd want to say.  She climbed the steps slowly, wiping the tears from her cheeks.

            Ron walked back to Gryffindor Tower with Hermione, who came out of the Great Hall minutes later to check on Ron and Ginny.  He looked rather confused, still angry and disappointed.  Before walking off with Hermione, he ruffled her hair.  Ginny laughed a little through her tears.  She turned and wandered toward the Owlery.

            She opened the door and entered.  The room was dark, only a bit of pale moonlight filtering in.  A few torches were set about the room, but they offered little light.  Ginny sat down against a wall, trying to clear her head.

            A large gray owl swooped down and landed on her knee.  Ginny recognized it as Draco's eagle owl.  She reached out to stroke the bird.  Then she noticed a roll of parchment attached to the owl's leg.

            She pulled it toward her and raised it to her eyes, trying to read in the poor light.  She couldn't make out the words, only her name and a few others.  She stood up and walked toward one of the torches.

----------------------------

_Virginia__ – _

_I want to apologize for leaving you without a word earlier today.  I won't blame you if you'd rather not spend time with me anymore.  But I have to ask:  would you like to meet in the library after lunch tomorrow?  I have something I'd like to show you. _

_– Draco Malfoy_

----------------------------

            Ginny folded the note and stuffed into the pocket of her jeans.  She smiled, a little nervous about seeing Draco the next day.  She started to the Gryffindor dorms, straightening her lavender sweater.

            Not only did he apologize, but he asked her to see him again.  And he wanted to show her something.  She wondered what it might be.  She wondered if this was some cruel joke.  But if it was, she'd be a willing victim, glad to see Draco once again amused by someone else's suffering.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

U2 – Even Better Than the Real Thing

The Strokes – Hard to Explain

Weezer – Island in the Sun

Cake – Hem of your Garment

Moby – We Are All Made of Stars

Madonna – Don't Tell Me

Foo Fighters – Walking After You

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Please don't forget to review, I really appreciate your feedback!  Also, sorry this chapter was lacking in the "plot advancement" department.  My apologies.  I wanted to establish a little more character development.  Got both characters to cry.  That's good.  :-)  I know, I know…it's evil.  But it's good for their spirits.  They'll get better.  As Ginny said, Draco's a strong young man and he'll get through this…somehow.  And Ginny's really not going through much, she's just emotional and caring, so her feelings are all caught up in the whole situation.  The next day should be interesting…Draco's got a surprise for her.  it's not naughty…so get those minds outta the gutter!  It's indeed quite sweet, but they might get into trouble… we'll see.

Until next time

--Eclipsed Planet


	7. 1979

**Even Better Than the Real Thing**

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Please note, that I do not own the characters Draco Malfoy or Ginny Weasley, or any other magical lingo.

This is a Draco/Ginny romance story.

**_Author's notes:_**

Hey, everyone!  First, I'd like to apologize for the lame chapter title.  It's a fantastic song and PERFECTLY matches the mood of the chapter.  I listened to it (on repeat) while writing this chapter.  One of my favorite songs…emotional…dramatic…and conveys a feeling of uncertainty.  Rather like this chapter….   :-)

Also, I know I didn't really go into much detail about why Draco and Ginny were crying.  I thought it was rather obvious…But I'll have them do some reflecting in this chapter to help you understand.  Basically:  

Draco = scared, sad (about his fate, which we'll see what that is in this chapter).

Ginny = confused, scared (for Draco), guilty (for deceiving Ron), and highly emotional.

Anyway, enjoy!  And please review!  As much as you'd like.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

**_Chapter 7:  1979_**

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

            Draco was lying in his bed.  The silvery curtains closed around him.  He hugged one of his pillows to his chest.  His stomach was growling because he had decided to skip dinner altogether.  He had a long, enlightening conversation with Severus instead.

            He rubbed his feet together, a sub-conscious habit that he had.  He had done this since he was about 3 years old.  It helped him get to sleep usually.  But not tonight.  Tonight he was awake, reflecting.

            He considered getting dressed and going for a walk outside.  He knew Dumbledore wouldn't mind.  He'd be excused.  But it was still cold, a threat of another snowfall looming.

            Draco closed his eyes.  Tomorrow morning, Draco was to go straight to the Headmaster's office.  There, he would have his breakfast, and write the most important letter of his life.  He would write to his father.  

He'd already talked to Dumbledore about all of his options.  Draco decided on the one that was the most dangerous, he knew.  But it also proved to be most beneficial.  And not to him.  To the entire wizarding world.

            He certainly didn't want to be a hero.  That was not his intention, at all.  They don't need another _Harry Potter on the planet.  He snorted softly, imagining anyone comparing himself to __the "Harry Potter"._

            He tried making out the detailed pattern on the ceiling of his four-poster bed.  There were countless intertwining snakes.  He remembered back in first year, when he'd lay in bed and try counting them all.  He couldn't sleep because he had been so home sick.  He had missed his mother.  And he had missed his father, too. 

            Draco didn't know exactly how he felt now.  That was what scared him the most.  The ambiguous feeling in his heart was making it difficult for him to be confident about his decision.  He would always love his mother.  He loved his father, still.

            He loved Severus, too.  Draco has always considered him a second father.  He's reached the point where he feels awkward not calling him _father.  And Dumbledore.  No matter how hesitant he was to admit it, it was true.  He loved the old wizard._

            It was like a hole in his heart.  He was uncertain about his emotions.  The people he cares for.  All of them with conflicting interests.  

His mother wants him to be Minister of Magic, someday.  She was more naïve than most ambitious women.  She didn't fully understand the Dark Lord or his intentions, so she'd always steered clear of those activities.

His father understood the Dark Lord well.  He wanted to share that world with Draco.  But he was blinded by greed and malice, and he didn't see that slowly he was failing himself.

Severus was the only person who wanted Draco to run and hide.  Though he never came outright and said this, Draco could discern this from the advice he was given.  But Draco understood why.  Severus was speaking from experience.  Severus wanted to spare Draco from the life that he himself was doomed to live.

And Dumbledore didn't really indicate what he wanted of Draco.  He emphasized the fact that it was only Draco's life.  And therefore only Draco's decision.

Draco slowly opened his eyes, bringing a hand up behind his head.  He still clutched the pillow with the other arm.  His decision.

In his mind, he'd already decided what to do.  It was his heart that still needed convincing.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

            Ginny was lying in her bed.  She used her leg to nudge open the bed curtains a bit.  The sun was nearly up.  Violet and red light filtered into the room through the frosted windows.  Ginny rubbed her eyes.  She had been awake nearly all night, tossing and turning.    Her head resting on her pillow, she watched the sunrise bring color and light into her dormitory room.  Her roommates were all still fast asleep, making soft and steady breathing sounds.

            Ginny rolled onto her side, pulling the covers up over her head.  She dreaded having to get up.  She had agreed to meet with Draco Malfoy.  Draco!  

She remembered the tender insecure look on his face when they reached the front doors of the castle.  He had pulled his hand so quickly out of hers.

            She considered asking Draco what was happening in his life.  It was like reading only the first half a Muggle mystery novel.  She needed desperately to know what was going on.  Of course, she knew she was being nosy.  But somehow she felt she had the right.  As his _friend._

            _Well, I don't think they have those at Gladrags, but I'll see what I can do for you, Ginny._

            She wanted a friend.  And more or less, she's found one.  Albeit, a strange and confusing relationship, a friend nonetheless.

Ginny knew that Ron was taking this rather hard.  He was mostly afraid that Draco would hurt her.  When Ginny had returned from the Owlery last night, Ron was waiting for her in the Common Room.  She noticed his ears were still pink, a dead giveaway of his emotions.

He didn't say much, mostly shuffled on his feet.  Ginny watched him guiltily.  She had hidden secrets from her brother before.  But this time she felt a little…bad about it.  She felt like she was cheating or breaking a rule.  She was only making a friend.  With someone who really needed a friend.  

            Now, she was laying in bed, nearly suffocating, hiding under the blankets.  She pulled them down, taking deep breaths.  Her ginger hair unruly and her eyes slightly damp.  She swallowed, trying to gather her courage.  She was nervous about today.

            She was nervous, basically because she had no idea how to act around Draco.  When she tried to be compassionate, he snapped at her.  When she was quiet, he mocked her.  When she tried just being herself, he'd told her to shut up.  She felt a knot in her stomach building.

            She'd most likely spend the day as a nervous wreck, trying hard to not make a fool of herself.  She needed to calm her nerves.  

Ginny ran her fingers through her hair, trying to tame it.  She'd get up in a few minutes to take a shower.   She would go to breakfast, and maybe ask Colin to join her in the Common Room to work on the Potions assignment together.  

Idly, she wondered where she had stashed her Blue Box.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Draco was sitting, back straight, in the finely upholstered chair in the Headmaster's office.  He kept his eyes on his cup of tea.  His years of training molded him into the perfect gentlemen.  He cradled the cup and saucer in his left hand, nibbling on the biscuit in his right.

"I received a letter from your father this morning, Draco."

Draco raised his eyes to the Headmaster sitting behind his desk.  The shock was slowly registering.

"What…what did he say?"

"He's asking for you to be excused for the rest of the holidays, starting December 26th."  He passed the letter to Draco.

Draco set his tea down on the small breakfast table that the elves brought in for him.  He took the letter and opened it, noting the family seal.  It was brief.  And formal.  It asked only that Draco be allowed to take the Hogwarts Express to London on the 26th of December.

He looked up to the Headmaster, still shocked.

"What'll I do?!"

"No need to panic, my dear boy.  Don't panic."

Draco stood up, nearly knocking over the table by his legs.  He ran a hand shakily through his hair.  He clutched the letter in the other hand.

"Don't panic?!  This is it!  This is it!"  He shook the parchment in his fist, drawing attention to the fact that the letter was, indeed, _it._

"Draco, sit down."

Draco threw himself back into his chair, covering his face with his hands, the letter getting in the way a little.

"We knew to expect his, didn't we?  He said before the year was out, Draco.  He told you that.  And now the time has come.  Are you sure you'd like to follow through with your decision?"

Draco's body was shaking fiercely.  It was all so real now.  The emotions were finally hitting him full force.  He sat there, finally realizing what was happening.  It was like waking up from a dream.

            Alright, the time has come.  He needed to gather his senses.  The Headmaster is asking a question.  The decision.  Are you sure?

            "Yes," Draco said, answering both himself and the Headmaster.  "I have to do this, Headmaster."

            "Dear boy, you need to understand that you don't _have to do anything.  This is all a matter of what you want to do."_

            Draco lowered his hands to his lap.  He closed his eyes.  Unintentionally, he recalled the sketch he had worked on the day before.  The beauty, the serenity.  It was the first time he'd ever tried drawing a person.  A human form.  Somehow, it seemed so natural.  He drew from memory and the result was his best work, yet.

            Virginia.  The sunset was behind her, casting shadows on her face.  Her mouth was curved in a genuinely happy smile.  Her eyes twinkled, innocent and so full of life.  Her hair was blowing softly in the wind.

_You don't have to do this, Draco.  You can stop them._

That girl had no idea.  She didn't know the words she so simply said had inspired him to completely change his destiny.  She reminded him that he didn't have to do anything, just what the Headmaster was saying.  She also reminded him that he had the power to help stop them.

His resolve redoubled, he looked up to the Headmaster, who was silently waiting for Draco to speak.

"Headmaster, I am prepared.  I will leave for London on the 26th.  And when I return on January 2, I will be a Death Eater."

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

            Ginny rummaged through her trunk.  It was fairly empty, so it was easy to spot her Blue Box.  Percy had given her this box for her 8th birthday.  He had explained the importance of saving money, letting it accumulate.  He went on and on about investments, saving for the future, and "rainy days."  Ginny had to pretend to yawn before he stopped and just wished her a happy birthday.  

The Blue Box was a wooden, heart-shaped box about the size of a bludger.  It was originally pink, which made her nose scrunch up, which, in turn, made Percy laugh.  So Percy had helped her paint it blue.  And they called it the Blue Box.

Ginny fingered it, remembering how Percy had dotted a bit of blue paint on her nose.  She turned the box over and looked on the bottom.  That was where she kept track of how much she'd put in and when.

According to the calculations, she had about 45 galleons saved.  That was a lot for Ginny, considering she didn't really receive an allowance.  Most of the money was gifted to her, during the holidays or on her birthday.

She righted the box and pulled off the top.  She peered inside, in awe, at the mound of coins.  She spilled them out on her bed and started counting.

Forty-five galleons, exactly.  Percy would be so proud of her bookkeeping.  She grinned.  Christmas was two days away.  Today was…Tuesday?  So today, tomorrow, and then Christmas.  She didn't have much time.

She piled the money back into the box, thinking.  She was meeting with Draco today, so there was little chance of getting into Hogsmeade this afternoon.  Maybe she could slip down there tomorrow.  She could drag Colin along.

She opened a nightstand drawer and looked inside.  Only a quill and her journal.  She slid the Blue Box into the drawer and shut it.  Pushing the thoughts of galleons and Christmas from her mind, she shuffled over to her wardrobe.

Ginny examined her outfit.  After her shower, she spent twenty minutes to get ready, far longer than usual.  She wore her favorite combination: a pale blue button-up and over it her blue "Weasley" sweater, this one with a yellow G on the front.  She was wearing her newest secondhand pair of jeans that fit her better than any of the others.

She smoothed down her hair as she scowled at her scuffed up sneakers.  They used to belong to Ron, when he was like 10.  They fit her now perfectly well, as her mother explained.  What she'd give for a nice new, _brand new, pair of shoes!_

She sighed as she tucked her wand into her pocket.  She headed down to the Common Room.  Ron and Hermione were playing a round of 'Snaps with Seamus and Dean.  They waved as Ginny smiled and passed through the room.

In the hallway, on the way to the library, Ginny nervously ran a hand through her hair.  It wasn't even lunchtime yet.  But Ginny was in no mood to eat.  The knot in her stomach was slowly growing larger.

She wanted to reach the library before Draco.  That way she could sit there, maybe read something, and get comfortable.  She was far earlier than planned.

When she opened the doors to the library, she was surprised to see Madam Pince sitting at her desk, looking up from her book to eye Ginny suspiciously.  For the past week, the librarian had been mysteriously missing from the library.

"Hullo."  Ginny mumbled, flashing a small smile.  Madam Pince nodded at her and went back to her book.

            Ginny slowly recovered herself and walked toward her favorite table.  The light filtering into the library was pale blue and extremely romantic.  Ginny sighed and she looked around at the rows of books.  Only she'd think books were romantic, she smiled.

            She was nearly to the table when she saw someone was sitting there.  He was hunched over; his arms were folded, resting on the table.  His head was resting on his arms, his face completely buried.

            Ginny's heart skipped a beat.  It was Draco.

            She rounded the table and sat down in the chair next to him, as silently as she could.  She lifted a hand, about to smooth back his hair, when she stopped herself.  She hesitated a moment, her hand hovering over his blond head.

            He stirred.  He turned his head to face the other way.  She took in a deep breath.

            She lifted her hand again, feeling a little bit braver.  She ran her fingers through his hair, caressing his scalp.  He jumped, straightening in his chair.  He grabbed her wrist and looked her in the eyes.  They both drew sharp breaths.

            "It's you."  He closed his eyes, relieved.

            "Expecting Pansy?"  Ginny couldn't resist.  She smiled at him, nervously.

            "No, Virginia, certainly not.  You just startled me.  You're early."

            Ginny looked down at his hand around her wrist.  Her hand was so small and delicate compared to his hand.  His fingers were long and graceful, fingernails perfectly groomed.  He followed her gaze and drew back his hand, embarrassed.

            Ginny lowered her hand, and looked up into his eyes.

            "Had something to show me?"

            "Why, yes, I did.  I do believe that's why I asked you here."  He smirked at her, though halfheartedly.

            "Have you had lunch, Draco?"  He looked pale.  His hair was completely a mess, strands falling in his eyes.  She tilted her head and looked at him.  It reminded her of Harry's mop of hair.  She smiled.

            "No, ma'am.  I'm not really hungry.  You?"

            She shook her head.  Draco raised his eyebrows but didn't say anything.  He stood up, beckoning Ginny to follow.  He strode toward the doors of the library, and Ginny tried to keep up.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

            A spy.  Double-agent.  Traitor.  Mole.

            He lowered his head to his arms.  He closed his eyes, trying to imagine a life as a spy.  He saw Severus.  He was a spy, nearly his entire life.  Draco's heart ached just at the thought of the poor man having these feelings for nearly a lifetime.

            The feeling of being completely alone.  Feeling hopeless, feeling weak.  Scared and desperate.  Scared.  More than anything, he felt scared.  He choked at the thought of climbing on board the Hogwarts Express on Friday.  On his birthday.  

Happy birthday, Draco.

He'd be 16 years old.  Happy birthday, indeed—

Someone ran their fingers through his hair.  He jumped, his heart pounding.

He grabbed the wrist, almost breaking it, before he regained control of himself.  He looked around to see that it was Virginia.  She was sitting there, startled.  

He sighed a breath of relief, unsure who he feared it to be.  He was glad she was there.  Holding her wrist, he relished in the physical contact.  Another human being.  He swallowed, calming himself.

They made a bit of small talk, while he gathered himself.  He looked forward to a quiet afternoon with someone to talk to.  He certainly wanted to talk.  He was willing to open himself up to Virginia.  He'd do it gladly.  Because the emotions in his heart were drowning him.

And he knew that Virginia would be there to guide him to the shore.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

U2 – Even Better Than the Real Thing

The Strokes – Hard to Explain

Weezer – Island in the Sun

Cake – Hem of your Garment

Moby – We Are All Made of Stars

Madonna – Don't Tell Me

Foo Fighters – Walking After You

Smashing Pumpkins - 1979

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

yay!  Once again, I threw this up here, unrevised.  So excuse the errors.  I can't help it!  I get so excited about you guys reading and stuff.  I'm still really thrown by the positive feedback I'm getting!  People are actually reading this?  Yay!!  Anyway, Draco is certainly a bit down (understatement) and Ginny is going to help him through this.

A few more chapters before we jump to post-Hogwarts.  Hang in there.  This should all get very interesting.

Thanks for reading!  Please review!


	8. Wonderwall

**Even Better Than the Real Thing**

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Please note, that I do not own the characters Draco Malfoy or Ginny Weasley, or any other magical lingo.

This is a Draco/Ginny romance story.

Enjoy!  And please review!  I live for your reviews!

**_Please check out the site I've created to accompany this story (it's mostly pictures of Draco and Ginny):_**

**www.lorddave.com/evenbetter**

**_I know I'm geeky.  But I can't help it!!  Anyway, I hope you guys get a kick out of it.  Enjoy the story, and please visit the site!_**

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

**_Chapter 8:  Wonderwall_**

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

            "Here.  Take my cloak.  It's enchanted.  It should be plenty to keep you warm.  Far better than your coat, anyway."  He slid it off his shoulders and threw it to her.  He was wearing a button-up shirt and a sweater and his school robes.  Ginny wondered if he'd be warm enough.  They were climbing the stairs leading to the Entrance Hall.

            She wrapped the gray cloak around her neck, adjusting the clasps.  She felt the warmth radiating from it.  She cuddled deep into it, enveloping her entire body in the cloak.  She inhaled the clean, soft, masculine scent.  It smelled like expensive cologne.  It was far too long for her, and dragged slightly on the floor.

            When she looked up, Draco was heading out of the doors.  She jogged to catch him, leaping down the stairs.

            Falling into step, she looked around.  It was nearly lunchtime.  Maybe only a few minutes past twelve.  The grounds were empty and silent.  The pale blue lighting worked wonders on the landscape.  It was snowing lightly, barely enough for Ginny to tell.  She spread her arms, facing the sky, catching a few flakes on her tongue and her bare fingertips.  She smiled to herself, basking in the frozen silence.

            Draco reached out and pulled the hood of the cloak over Ginny's head.  It drooped forward, covering her face all the way to her chin.  He laughed.  Ginny giggled as she tried to straighten the hood.

            "So where are we going?"  They weren't walking on a real path.  But from what Ginny could tell they were headed toward the cliffs overlooking the lake.

            "My sanctuary."  Out of the corner of her eyes, she watched him stare straight ahead, thinking, off in his own world.  She tried again to start a conversation.

            "By the way, your hair looks great."

            Draco stopped in his tracks.  His eyes were wide and his mouth twisted into a frown.  Slowly, a gloved hand ventured to his head, feeling around, and he used his fingers to comb the blond hair back as best as he could.  He shot a glare at Ginny.

            "What?"  Ginny grinned.  "I meant it!  It looked nice…before you went and messed with it some more."

            Draco exhaled, his frown fading.  He was looking around, and began picking his way through the snow again.  Ginny watched him, as she walked alongside.  His movements were smooth, very graceful.  His robes fluttered behind him.  Not a crease in his pants.  And though walking through the snow, his shoes stayed perfectly clean.  He was a rich man's son.  It showed through every fiber of his being.

            A few snowflakes settled onto his eyebrows and lashes.  They sprinkled his robes and melted into his hair.  His cheeks were rosy – though Ginny wasn't certain it was entirely due to the weather.

            "Virginia?"

            She shivered.  She loved it when someone called her by that name; it made her feel more important.  She shook herself, and focused on his eyes.

            "Yes?"

            "What would possibly make you believe that you have no friends?"

            Ginny swallowed.  Damn journal.  She turned to look up at him, but he turned to stare ahead.

            "I…well, I'm just not very close to anyone," she paused, thinking, "Nobody has ever taken the time to get to know me… except for Ron, he's my best friend."

            Draco snorted.  Ginny rolled her eyes.

            "What about the rest of the Harry Potter fan club?  Any of them fond of you?"

            Her mouth fell open.  How dare he?  She sputtered, trying to say something.  Anything!  But she couldn't manage anything.  Draco turned and looked down at her.  A slow smile lit up his face.

            For a moment, Ginny was distracted by the way the wind tousled his hair, and he way his eyes were almost shining.  She closed her mouth, pretending to be angry with him.  She looked ahead, keeping her head high.

            "Tell me, Virginia."  He was taunting her.  And part of her was enjoying this game.  She smiled to herself, glad that Draco was still able to be himself, even if that meant being a prat.

            "Why should I?  You'll just make fun of me.  I'm not going to give you more material which you can torture me with, _Mal-foy."  She purposely used his last name, sounding remarkably like her brother.  He frowned down at her._

            "No need to get nasty.  I just thought maybe you were friends with that pesky camera kid or at least the Granger girl."

            Ginny sighed.  

            She wasn't so sure they were her friends.  She knew them well enough, but had they ever really cared to get to know her?  Not really.  Not as far as Ginny could tell.  And that was what always made her feel so insignificant.

            "It's like everyone sees through me.  I'm not even there."  Her voice was quiet, lost on the wind.  Draco didn't hear her, or at least pretended not to.

            She blinked a few times, the snowfall was getting a bit heavier.  Her face was starting to sting a little from the cold, but the rest of her body was well shielded.  She looked around to see that they were nearly to the edge of the cliffs.  Walking closer, she noticed the view was breathtaking.

            Ginny had never ventured far off of the school paths, so she'd never imagined coming up to the cliffs.  Draco walked along the edge, off to the right, so she carefully scampered after him.

            He stopped abruptly and turned around to face her.  He searched her face for a long moment, while reaching behind him to pull the hood of his robes up.  He tilted his head, motioning for her to follow him.  

Then before Ginny could even react, she watched him step right off of the edge of the cliff!  And she did the only thing she could think of doing; she screamed. 

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

            He felt nervous.  This afternoon with Ginny was supposed to help him relax, clear his mind, be distracted.  But he was nervous.  His stomach ached from hunger.  His head was starting to hurt.  And he was freezing cold.  Most of his school robes had not been enchanted.  But he pushed this all to the back of his mind.

            He pulled his hood up over his head.  He looked down at Ginny, scrutinizing her closely.  What a funny thing _life can be.  What a strange relationship __this was.  There she was, her inquiring eyes watching him closely.  She was buried in his cloak.  It was far too long for her, but she wrapped it around herself tightly, adjusting the clasps to her fit._

            His cloak.  The Malfoy family crest.  On a Weasley.  Who would have ever thought?  His mind spun at the irony of the whole situation.  An unexpected friendship between a Malfoy and a Weasley.  He smiled.  He stepped to the edge of the cliff and looked down.  It was a few hundred feet down at the least.  The view was familiar to him; he'd been coming here for years.

            He licked his lips and after checking for the signs carved into the stones, he walked off the lip of the stone cliff.  The expected gust of wind hit him from below, but he also heard a startled scream.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

            Time seemed to stand still for Ginny.  Was she imagining things?  Was she seeing things?  She frowned as she watched Draco, standing in mid-air, turn to look at her.  He was standing.  In mid-air.  As if there were solid ground beneath him.

            "That's not funny."

            She wanted to hit him.  For scaring her to death.  Dear Merlin, she thought he was jumping, to his death.  She raised a hand to her heart and took a deep shuddering breath.

            He didn't say anything.  His face was blank.  He put out his hand, urging Ginny to follow him.  She shook her head.  Not a chance.

            "Occaeco Levitas."  Ginny stared at him, not sure if she heard him right.

            "What's that?"

            He was starting to look impatient.  He lowered his hand.  He looked up to the sky, as Ginny took a step back, away from the edge.

            "Virginia, don't you trust me?"

            She swallowed, and took a tentative step toward him.  He raised his hand to her again, and she took it.  She closed her eyes, and let Draco pull her toward him.  She felt a rush of wind from below.  She felt his body close to hers and when he took his hand away, she clutched his robes.

            Slowly, she opened her eyes, and looked down.  She smiled at the sight of the frosty lake below, making tiny splashes against the rock face.  She was standing on air.  Literally.  She turned to Draco to ask him what this was, but quieted herself when she noticed his brow wrinkled, as though in deep concentration.

He pulled his wand from his robes.

            "_Descendio."  _

And as soon as he said that, whatever they were standing on starting to lower.  Ginny shrieked, in surprise, though not fear.  She kept herself steady, as they traveled down, swiftly, but not breakneck.  

Draco removed her hands from his robes and tried to straighten them out.  He even took half a step back.  The wind rushing around him barely affected him.  Only the hood over his head fluttered with the wind.  He was staring at her, intensely.

Ginny stood there, the cloak nearly floating around her.  She clutched at it, and laughed, like it was a game.  The wind blew the hood off of her head, sending her hair flying wild.

But within moments, only about one fourth of the way down to the lake surface, the "air platform" slowed, and finally stopped, one third of the way down.  And Ginny saw why.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Her hand was tiny.  He guided her toward him, exactly between the two stone markers.  She stepped up close, pressing against him.  A little too close for his comfort.  

The wind rushing from below always made him feel free and careless.  Not in control.  He wanted to throw back his head and scream.  But he resisted.  He wasn't sure why, but her touched pained him.  It made him feel weak, the closeness, the wind.  But he would endure it.  

When he released her hand, she grabbed for his robes.  He tried to ignore it as he pulled out his wand and performed the spell which lowered the Occaeco Levitas.

She yelped out, and clutched at him tighter.  His heart was nearly racing, the wind rushing around him was exhilarating.  He wasn't anticipating this to be such an ordeal.  He's done it a million times.  Just never with Virginia Weasley.

He pried her hands from his robes and released her wrists, trying to put space between their bodies.  She played with his cloak, trying to keep it from flying above her head.  Her hood flew back and her hair was set free, aflame in the wind.

The vision of her, laughing and grasping at bits of the cloak, he nearly broke all of his restraint.  The look on her face of innocent happiness was so genuine and satisfying, warming his heart.  He was about to take a step toward her, to envelope her in his arms, when the Occaeco Levitas started to slow.  He closed his eyes, concentrating on regaining control over himself.  His hood waved around on his forehead.  He focused on that sensation, until he felt the platform finally stop.

When he opened his eyes, Ginny had her back to him, facing the entrance to the Retreat.  He'd seen it a thousand times, so it didn't take his breath away, like it used to.  He'd learn to appreciate it, but had outgrown marveling at it.

He tried imagining looking at the entrance for the first time.  His heart soared, feeling a rush of pride and admiration, at the same time.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

The best word Ginny could think of to describe it was "cave".  But that implied that it was unrefined, naturally made, and nearly uninhabitable.  Instead, it was like a giant…she blinked several times, taking it in again…like a giant antechamber of some kind.  She stepped out of the wind, off the platform, and onto the smooth marble.

She shook herself, and took it all in again, now steady on real ground and hair settling down out of her eyes.

In the face of the stone cliff, a large entrance was carved.  She couldn't even comprehend what might be beyond.  She took in the perfectly square gaping hole in the rock.  She estimated that each side measured about 50 feet.  Inset, was a large, perfectly cubical room, about 50 feet deep into the cliff.  

The floor was one enormous slab of white marble.  The two walls on either side were of the natural stone cliff, the only part of the whole place that seemed even remotely cavelike.  They were cut straight, but completely covered in carvings, swirls and stars.  The stone ceiling was a bit rounded, each side arching up and meeting in a single point in the exact center.  From that point, a beautiful 5 tiered chandlier was hung.  It was brimming with candles, lighting the room abundantly.

The far wall, directly across from the open face, was the one that made her breath catch in her throat.  It was a mosaic of green, silver, black, and white tiles.  Forming a pattern of snakes and vines, dramatically intertwining.  Two large oak doors stood in the direct center.

Everything looked faded and ancient.  She felt so small.  So insignificant.  The room seemed to swallow Draco as he stepped forward toward the doors.  Ginny turned around and gasped at the astonishing view from the cliff wall.  

The lake stretched out, from the foot of the cliff, off toward the rolling green hills beyond.  The castle, she knew was far off to the left of this cliff, maybe a mile away.  A thick mist was settling on the surface of the lake, dense gray clouds hovering overhead.

She heard a loud groan of a door opening, and she turned quickly to see Draco, lowering his hood, standing with the door open waiting for her.  She felt tears pricking her eyes, as she was overwhelmed by the beauty of this moment.  She rushed toward him.  He gestured for her to go through the door, so she did.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

For a moment, Draco thought she was going to hug him, just like that day back in the Owlery.  But instead, she walked straight through the door into the Retreat.  He followed after her, feeling oddly disappointed, closing the heavy door behind him.

This room was also fairly breathtaking.  And it had a rather homey feeling to Draco.  It should.  He stepped slowly beside Virginia, trying to interpret her reaction to all of this.  He smirked.  Probably not used to such extravagance.

"Like it?"

She jumped.  She had been scanning the room.  When she turned to look at him, he looked around the room himself.  It was about twice the size of the entrance platform, though the ceiling was the same height.  It was a bit darker, a bit moodier.

On the wall opposite the doors, a roaring fire danced in the enormous fireplace.  It scaled about twenty feet wide.  A little bit much, but he was never one for putting limits on décor.  The mantle high above the fireplace was carved from stone, two intertwining snakes.

The walls were all a deep green, though if you looked carefully there was a glint of silver to them.  Four chandliers loomed overheard, each spaced evenly on the ceiling, the candles burning low, keeping the room from becoming too bright.  The rugs, the furniture, the art, the books.  All of the highest quality, the best money could buy.  

A door led off to a lavish bathroom on the right wall.  And on the left wall, there was a door that led to an empty room, his thinking room.  He took a deep breath, a bit apprehensive about sharing his secret lair with some little girl he hardly knew.  He looked at her.  She was staring up at him, with soft wet eyes.

Draco frowned and stared back at her.  He pulled off his right glove, paused to idly scratch his jawline, and then pulled off the other.  He set them down on a huge wooden table, centerpieced by a large vase full of fresh pale flowers.  He unclasped his robes, slipping them off of his shoulders and tossing them onto a nearby chair.  He kept his eyes on Virginia, and she stared straight back at him.

They stayed like that for a few minutes.  Neither wanting to move, or speak, or even breath.  It was absolutely silent in the chamber, only the soft crackling of the fire.

Draco was glad that the rushing wind was no longer present.  His mind was calm.  He'd regained control.  And with the control, the rush of emotions were back.

The fear, the sorrow, the sense of loss.  He was just relieved to be here with Virginia.  The nervousness had melted away, but there was lingering trace of awkwardness.  He swallowed, watching the firelight flashing behind her, casting small shadows on her face, as she started to smile.

"Sure, it's big enough…but just look at the location!"

            Draco laughed.  He laughed harder than he'd laughed in ages.  Minutes later, he was still struggling to regain control.  He was leaning over the wooden table, gasping for breath.  When he turned to look at Virginia, she had a huge smile plastered to her face, watching him.

            "So what do you think, Virginia?  Suitable?"

            She arched a brow, pretending to be unimpressed with the surroundings.

            "I suppose.  It's _decent."  She said it as if it were an insult.  Her smile quickly lit her face up again.  "It's beautiful.  It's amazing.  It's more incredible than anything I could even imagine."_

 He smiled, taking a deep breath.

"Care for a drink?"  He ushered her to a sofa near the fireplace.  She perched there timidly, looking rather uncomfortable.  Draco wandered over to the oversized oak cabinet to the left of the fireplace.  He pulled open the two doors, revealing shelves brimming with fine glasses and goblets, wines and spirits, and bottles of butterbeer and water.

"Er…I'll just have a water, thanks."  Her voice was low and distracted, and when he looked over his shoulder at her, she was still glancing around the enormous room.

He took two glasses, hand blown with a rare form of green glass, and filled one with water, the other with wine.  He picked the wine bottle randomly, not caring right now about the vineyard, year, or enchantment spells preserving it.  Normally he selected his drink rather carefully, examining each bottle.  He poured a little of the wine into his glass, only filling it a quarter-way.

"What is this place?"

He turned with a drink in each hand, and walked toward the black leather sofa she was sitting on.  He offered her the water and took his wine and stood in front of the fire, facing the flames.

"I call it the Retreat.  Originally, it was called the Arcane Insula.  The Secret Island."  He turned slightly, looking over his shoulder at her, and sipped on his wine.  It had little effect on him, but he just enjoyed the taste, swirling the liquid around his tongue.

"Originally?  By who?"

"My father.  Professor Snape.  Their group of friends, Rosier, Avery, Wilkes, Lestrange, made it during their third year at Hogwarts.  It was where they came during the nights to escape the idiocy of other students.  Or on weekends to simply relax and enjoy themselves.  A retreat, as I like to call it."  

That was the superficial reason.  They wanted this chamber to escape their fates for short periods of time.  When in the Arcane Insula, nobody was to mention strength, or wealth, or Lord Voldemort, the rising power of the time.  Here they were free of the world.  They were free to be themselves, in the comfort of each others' company.  Not just a retreat for them, but the ultimate sanctuary.

"They made this?"  Her eyes grew large, with newfound respect for the older Slytherins, creating such a place during their school years.

"They had limitless wealth, between the lot of them, and quite a bit of magical aptitude.  It was originally my father's idea, but Severus was the one with the knowledge of how to actually create it."

"I never imagined…"  Her voice trailed off as she re-examined her surroundings, realizing people younger than her had created it.

"I'd never have imagined it either.  During my third year, Severus showed me this place, taught me the charms and wards that protect it and shield it.  And he allows me to use it."

"So you can share it with your friends?"

He grit his teeth.  He'd never even mentioned this to his friends.  He had always carried the secret of this sanctuary in his heart.  And here he was, sharing it with Virginia.  She didn't even understand the magnitude of the moment.  He sipped his wine.

"I could.  Until now, I'd chosen not to."

She sat a moment drinking her water.  She mulled over what he said, and when she understood she looked up to him.  She stood up and joined him by the fire.

"What does that mean?"

He closed his eyes.  So naïve.

"Virginia, I brought you here.  You are the first person I've even told about this place."  He waved his glass around, gesturing to the room surrounding them.  "But only because I need your help."

"_My help?  Since when does a Malfoy need __any help?"  She smiled, proud of her little joke.  But her smile faded when he burned his eyes into her.  His face set blank, he looked deep in her eyes.  Here he was trying to open his heart to her._

"Virginia, this isn't a joke.  Please.  This is hard for me, but I need you to help me."  He turned and walked toward the center of the room.  The heat of the fire was making him dizzy.  

He stood in the middle of the room and threw his head back.  The darkness inside him were struggling to engulf him.  Tears pricked his eyes, as he reminded himself why he was here with Virginia.  He needed to talk.  He wanted to tell her about everything.  For some reason, he wanted her to know everything.  He didn't care that she wouldn't be able to help him much.  But it would be like a cleansing for his heart.

Because, after Friday, she may never speak to him again.  He certainly would stay as far away from her as possible.  It would be difficult, but he'd only be endangering her.  She didn't need a friend who threatened her life.

His body trembled, as he imagined being in the presence of Lord Voldemort.  Or for that matter, having the Dark Mark burned into his arm.  Burned.  It would hurt him.  And not just his skin.  But his heart.  And yet, he'd chosen this path.

He set his drink down on a table, before it slipped from his shaking fingers.  He slumped down into a soft armchair and closed his eyes.  A few tense moments passed.

"Draco, what can I do?"

When he opened his eyes, she was kneeling at his feet, looking up to him.  He noticed her glass of water had joined his wine on the table.  He stared into the green glass, trying to form in his head the words he needed.

 *~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Her head was still spinning with the splendor of the room and the fact that she was the first person Draco has shared it with.  And he wants her help.  She realized, in that moment, that she was ready to do anything for him, in a heartbeat.

Suddenly, nothing else mattered to her.  She wanted to be here for him.  She wanted to hear what he had to say.  And see if she could help.  Maybe her father could help them.  He knew people at the Ministry.  And maybe even Percy.  Or her brother Charlie could hide him in Bulgaria.  Her head spun, and she lowered herself to her knees inches from his feet.

His eyes were closed, his head slightly tilted back.  His face was pale and his hands were shaking.  If she could, she'd have wrapped her arms around him and defend him from the world.  He reminded her of a lost little boy.

When she heard him talking about his father and his friends, she thought it would be a touchy matter.  But apparently it wasn't.  It was obvious he still loved his father.  But it was also obvious that he shared a special relationship with Professor Snape.  He even started calling him _Severus.  And Snape shared this place with Draco.  The Arcane Insula.  The Secret Island.  She thought those words described Draco perfectly.  Elusive and alone._

"Draco, what can I do?"

He opened his eyes and looked down at her, a forlorn look in his eyes.  He looked to the table beside him and stared at their glasses.  She waited for him to speak.  He seemed to lose himself for a moment.  At this point, it took all of her strength to not pull him into her arms.  Her motherly instincts fighting to comfort him.

He took a deep breath, bringing his eyes back to meet Ginny's.

"Will you listen to me?"

Her heart was nearly flooded with relief.  She nodded, knowing her voice was caught in her throat.  She took his hand and stood up, pulling him to his feet as well.  She led him to a nearby sofa and sat down.  He sank into the leather cushions next to her.

His hand was clutching her hand so tightly, it was hurting.  But she didn't say anything or even move to take it away.  He was still trembling.

"Tell me, Draco.  Anything you'd like."

He lowered his head to his chest.  He was breathing deeply.  His eyes were closed.  Ginny sat back slowly into the seat, sinking into the soft leather.

"On Friday, I'm leaving."

Her heart skipped a beat.  She didn't interrupt.

"I'm taking the Hogwarts Express.  I'm to meet my father in London at 4:00 pm exactly.  He's taking me to our Manor to prepare for my first meeting with the Dark Lord."

            He paused, making a small choking sound in his throat.  Ginny felt her wet eyes finally overflow.  The tears ran down her cheeks, and she used her other hand to wipe them away before he saw.  He's meeting the Dark Lord!  She nearly wailed aloud.

            "It's my birthday, Friday –"

            He broke into tears.  Seeing him cry broke her little heart.  And she didn't care about her own stream of tears as she leaned over to envelope Draco in a hug.  She squeezed him tighter as his sobs raked his body.  She rubbed one hand on his back, trying to sooth his nerves, knowing it wouldn't really work.   

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

U2 – Even Better Than the Real Thing

The Strokes – Hard to Explain

Weezer – Island in the Sun

Cake – Hem of your Garment

Moby – We Are All Made of Stars

Madonna – Don't Tell Me

Foo Fighters – Walking After You

Smashing Pumpkins – 1979

Oasis – Wonderwall

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Man, this is getting really sad.  :-(  Poor Draco.  He's scared.  Hell, I'd be scared too.  I don't wanna meet the Dark Lord, much less take his Mark on my arm!  This is what I would call the beginning of their friendship.  And for various reasons, it will be difficult for Draco to see her after he returns.  His feelings will change, as will the way he acts toward her.  Ginny will have her fair share of despair as well.  Whew.  It'll get better, I promise!  These are just dark times for all of our characters, really.

Here's a look into the future (post-Hogwarts):

Ginny will be about 22 (exactly 5 years after her graduation) and unemployed.  She'll be living at home, with her parents.  There will be good explanations for each of these things.

Draco's future I will keep a little more secret (mostly because I'm not positive about what I want him to do for a living).  He will have inherited his parents' wealth, though only his mother is dead; his father is "missing-in-action".

The two will meet again, though through not very pleasant circumstances.  But it won't be depressing/sad like this first half.  It'll be more interesting as well, as far as personality interactions.

Anyway, hope you've enjoyed.  This chapter was really difficult for me to write.  That's why it took so long.  Also I had an exam on Friday.  I have another on Tuesday, so I'm afraid that the next chapter won't be out until at least sometime on Wednesday.

In the meantime:

**_Please check out the site I've created to accompany this story (it's mostly pictures of Draco and Ginny):_**

**www.lorddave.com/evenbetter**

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Latin terms:

Occaeco Levitas – invisible levitate

_Descendio__ – descend_

Also (for later):

_Ascendio – ascend_

_"Sure, it's big enough…but just look at the location!"   – Though I was inspired by the movie Shrek for this line, Ginny was not.  She knows nothing about the movie and neither does Draco, but I just thought it was a funny and appropriate quote._

****


	9. Everlong

**Even Better Than the Real Thing**

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Please note, that I do not own the characters Draco Malfoy or Ginny Weasley, or any other magical lingo.

This is a Draco/Ginny romance story.

**www.lorddave.com/evenbetter**

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

**_Chapter 9:  Everlong_**

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

            "I'm not sure, but I think he's my godfather."

            "Well, how can you not be sure?  Your parents must have told you."

            "In our family, a child's godparents are kept secret.  You don't realize that the Malfoy family has many enemies."

            Ginny thought about that.  She'd never met her godparents, though they were close friends of her father.  She always figured that, in any event, one of her older brothers would be there to take care of her.

            "Your father must have been close with Professor Snape."

            "Of course, they were best of friends even before they started school together.  I've heard countless stories about their antics from my mother.  But they started to grow apart soon after their sixth year."

            Ginny wrinkled her brow, and rearranged herself on the floor.  She was sprawled out on the rug near the fire.  Draco was sitting in an enormous armchair.  He was covered with a blanket and a hot mug of butterbeer cradled in his hands.

            He had cried for a long time.  And when his sobs slowed, and his shudders finally stopped, he had pulled away from Ginny.  He looked rather ashamed, but Ginny didn't care.  Poor thing.

            She had moved him to the fire, grabbing the thick green blanket off a sofa and covering him with it.  She even went to the cabinet and picked up a bottle of butterbeer and a mug.  The mug was enchanted to warm any liquid inside it, so by the time she offered him the drink, it was steaming.

            And for the past hour, she sat in silence at his feet, a hand resting on his knee, while he talked.  He told her about his discussions with Headmaster Dumbledore and Professor Snape.  He told her about how difficult it had been to decide what to do.  And he told her exactly what it was he decided to do.

Then there was a long, agonizingly awkward silence, while Draco sat with his eyes closed and Ginny churned all his words through her mind.  _Leaving on the Hogwarts Express.  Lord Voldemort.  Dark Mark._

Her breath caught in her throat.  The part that scared her most was his foolish idea of being a double agent.

Ginny didn't dare to say anything, because she knew she'd either end up in a flood of tears or begging him to run away.  Finally, he had sniffled a little and started talking about Professor Snape.

She learned how much Snape meant to Draco.  That man had been more than just a professor or head-of-house to Draco.  He was even more than just a father.  He was like a best friend, a mentor, a protective older brother.

"Are they still friends?"

Draco lifted his eyes from his mug to her, lightly shrugging.

"I don't really know.  They still keep in contact, and they are still best of friends.  But they have different interests now." 

            He stood up, letting the blanket fall to the floor.  He set the mug down on a table while walking toward a bookshelf against one of the walls.  He searched for something, fingering the different books.

            Ginny stood up, too, trying to get a better look at what he was doing.  She saw him pull out a book from a shelf, opening it.  He walked to her quickly, looking excited about showing her something.

            He stood next to her, towering a foot taller, and showed the book open across his arms.  It was a photo album.  

He turned a few pages, and there was a picture of three wizards, their arms wrapped around each others' shoulders, standing in the very same chamber.  They looked to be about 15 years old, her age.

She immediately recognized the one on the left as Severus Snape.  He was pushing his long black hair behind one of his ears, and he was smiling, an expression that made him look unusually handsome.  His eyes were black, but bright.  He looked happy.

The man in the middle could be none other than Lucius Malfoy.  Draco looked just like his father, as much as she hated to admit it.  His hair was silvery blond, just to the nape of his neck.  It wasn't slicked back, instead it feel around his face, a few strands in his eyes.  He blew at them, while laughing at something that Severus was saying.

The man on the right was someone she didn't recognize.  Probably one of the people Draco had named off.  He was far shorter than Snape or Malfoy, and had a mop of dirty blond hair.  And he was pointing off to the right, maybe to someone else in the room.

Draco turned a page, he himself completely engrossed with the album.  It was a picture with all six of the Slytherin wizards that made the Arcane Insula.  They were standing, with their backs to the fireplace, each with a stoic look on their face.  Once in a while, one of them would brush back their hair, or another would adjust his robes.

            He turned the page again, and instead of looking at the album, she looked up to him.  His face was inches from hers, as he leaned down, holding the book to her level.  His blond hair, looking much like his father's, fell around his face.  His eyes were scanning the page, observing each minute detail.  Details that he'd probably memorized a thousand times over.  Her eyes scanned his face.

            His soft pale skin.  The small faded scar on the bridge of his nose.  The gentle curve of a smile on his lips.  His fluttering eyelashes.  His sharp blond eyebrows.  His jaw line, set square.  Her eyes absorbed every feature.  The firelight reflected off his clear gray eyes.  They were focused on intently on the book, and she was focused intently on him.  

He was strong.  Stronger than anyone she knew.  And today, she was with him, seeing his weakest moments.  Ginny deluded herself into thinking that he might actually _need her.  Because she realized she __wanted him to need her._

            She was still looking into his eyes moments later.  His eyes quickly glanced up at her and back to the book, while he turned a page.  He did a double take.  Ginny couldn't hide her feelings from showing.  She wasn't as practiced with being unreadable as Draco was.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

            The raw emotion on her face startled him.  He looked back up to her face.  She was looking at him in a way that made him tremble.  It made him scared.  It was the way he imagined she would look at Potter.  The very thought made his knees weak.

            And it was that moment when he became painfully aware his face was inches from hers.  He felt a rush of air escape his lips.  His breath blew a few strands of her hair aside.  He straightened himself, and closed the book.  He ended the magic of the moment.

            He stepped back toward the bookshelf, though a bit shakily.  He'd invited her here to distract him.  And that she did; all thoughts of Friday fled his mind.  And all thoughts of Virginia poured in.

            "How long have you been an artist?"

            He closed his eyes, thankful at change of subject.

            "Since I first learned to hold a quill.  Keep in mind, growing up I had little company."

            "Oh."

            "And I thought you said you weren't going to look in my book, Virginia."  She saw her shudder, though didn't know quite why.

            "I'm sorry, Draco.  I don't know what got into me."

            She stood in the middle of the room, wringing her small hands.  He stood at the wall, nearly pressing his back against the shelves.  He was acting silly.  She wasn't going to bite.  At least, he didn't _think she would, he smirked.  He licked his lips and stepped away from the shelf, walking to the table to get his butterbeer._

            "Severus gave me my first set of quills."

            He swallowed down the drink, a bit fast, burning his throat.  He didn't care.  It gave him something else to focus on, besides Virginia.  He put the mug back on the table and ran his hands through his hair.

            Virginia watched him.  She tugged a little on the hem of her sweater, looking rather like a little girl.  Its pale blue contrasted drastically with the dark room.  And he smiled.

            "He always gave me the greatest gifts.  Things that I remembered for years.  Things that I still cherish today."  He paused, remembering all the magnificent presents he'd received, and how special they made him feel.  "Like when I was six, he gave me a train set for my birthday.  I remember he pretended he forgot to get me a Christmas present, but the next day a huge package arrived, signed _Uncle Severus.  It was the largest train set I'd ever seen.  Of course when I was small, everything seemed big."_

            He looked over at her, and watched her sit down.

            "It was finest quality Enchanted Engineer set there was.  They don't make them anymore."  He was getting nostalgic.  "I spent hours playing with it.  I even took the caboose with me to bed."  He laughed softly to himself.

            "I remember those.  Fred and George were dying to have one.  But…," she paused, obviously going to say something about not being able to afford it.  She didn't continue, and she started studying the silver tassels on the green pillow next to her.

            "They were pretty difficult to find.  Extremely rare to come by," he finished for her, as he sat down next to her.  Her eyes met his, and she smiled gratefully.  It warmed his heart.  It was a different feeling compared to how he usually felt when he _insulted the Weasleys' financial situation.  He rather liked this warm sensation better._

            "But being young and careless, I left parts of it lying on the floor in the hallway.  And when my father stepped on them, he lost his temper and cursed the magic right out of them.  So most of the set became basically useless."

"You still have it?"  She set aside the pillow, leaning back on the sofa.

"No.  My mother threw it out.  I was devastated."

Oddly, that made her grin.  She rolled her eyes.

"What?"

"Devastated?"

"Well, I was six!  And I didn't even get a replacement set!"

"You are so spoiled."

He grinned back at her.

"I know.  I quite enjoy it."

She rolled her eyes again.  He liked when she did that.

"What time is it, Draco?"

He frowned.  What?  Was she in a hurry to leave?  Slowly, he pulled out his gold antique pocket watch and flipped it open.  It read 3:15.  He told Virginia.

"Oh, good.  We still have several hours before dinner."  With that, she stood and walked over to the table with her water glass.  Draco felt his mouth drop open in surprise.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

            She whirled the water around in the glass, watching it.  She swallowed.  She didn't want this day to end.  She didn't want to leave.  She took a drink.  And she took a deep breath.

            She knew he wanted to talk about anything but Friday.  But that's the only thing that kept running through her mind.  He'd be all alone on the train.  He'll meet his father and then that night Lord Voldemort.  Poor Draco.  Her heart was burning with the ache this whole situation gave her.  Ginny's eyes felt wet again, ready to overflow.

            She looked over her shoulder at him, noticing him staring at her with his mouth slightly open.

            "What?"

            He closed his mouth and shook his head.  He blinked a few times.  He cleared this throat loudly and stood up.

            "Would you care for a game of chess?"  He gestured to a table off toward the left. They walked over to it, each carefully keeping space from the other.  She was beginning to feel rather awkward.

He was in her arms, crying, no more than two hours ago.  And here he was, ready to challenge her to a game of strategic combat.  He sat down at one of the plush leather chairs, so she sat across from him.  

It was an antique wizard's chess table, all the squares, made of marble and granite, inset on the surface of the oak table.  She pulled her chair closer, as he pulled pieces out of a table drawer.

            She smiled to herself, pushing her hair away from her face.  For years, she'd played with Ron.  For a long time, they didn't have a set.  So they made one, out of parchment, and had their father enchant the pieces.  It was rather frustrating, considering every time George walked by the pieces went flying.  But they got their first real set and played often, mostly when they weren't outside playing Quidditch.

Ron was the real genius, as far as this game went.  And she hardly ever won against him.  But she did learn a lot.  She knows more about strategy than most people even know about the basic rules.  

            "Want to go first?  Or second?"

            "Second."

            He took the black pieces.  It was more appropriate, she thought.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

            This was too damn hard.  There had been several times during the game where Virginia could have easily taken his queen, or even his king.  She was holding back, he could tell.  Well, he didn't want a sympathy win.

            He halfheartedly played, minutes passed.  Then he realized what she was doing.  She was taking out his pieces one-by-one.  From lowest ranking to highest, reserving the queen and king for last.  He smirked.  Damn.

            "You're good."

            She looked up at him, as one of her white rooks smashed apart his bishop.  She smiled, gesturing toward the board.

            "Your turn."

            He looked down, pretending to study his three remaining pieces.  Instead, he was trying to calm his nerves.  Suddenly, he didn't want to play.  He wanted to throw the game table aside.  He wanted to stand up, walk around.

            His eyes shot up to Virginia's face.  He realized what he really wanted.  He wanted her to hold him again.  She looked back at him inquiringly.

            He took a deep, shuddering breath, slightly startled at his own thoughts.  He looked back to the board and carelessly moved his remaining bishop in front of his king, for protection.

            "Draco, you could have just taken my queen!"

            He glared at her, and watched her slightly shrink into the chair.  Usually, it made him feel good, watching someone cower before him.  But instead this made his heart sink.  He softened his expression.

            "I'm sorry.  I guess I'm a sore loser."

            He stood up, and not willing to finish the game or to even put away the pieces.  He walked to the fireplace and paced on the rug.  Virginia stood by the game table and watched him, with that same look that made him tremble.

            What was she doing?  That look.  He knew that look.  He'd been at the receiving end of that look hundreds of times.  But never, _NEVER, before had it made him tremble.  And besides, he thought that she fancied Potter.  Damn Potter._

            Being friends with a dark wizard was the sort of thing that was usually bad for one's reputation.  Hell, it was just as bad for the reputation as _being a dark wizard.  He knew he was being selfish.  He wanted her friendship.  He needed it.  And he'd do anything to preserve whatever relationship they had.  But he knew that for Virginia's good, he should stay away from her._

            Draco didn't want to think about that.  Enjoy the time you have, he told himself.

            When he turned around and started to pace again, he glanced in Virginia's direction.  She was peeling off her blue sweater.  He stopped in his tracks and stared.  She was wearing a blue button-up shirt underneath, but it stopped him, nonetheless.  What was she doing now?

            Clutching the sweater in one hand, she sauntered toward the fireplace.  She tossed her sweater into a chair, and sitting on the sofa across from it, she removed her shoes.  She looked up at him from under her thick eyelashes.  It was more like a plea than a look, he thought.

            His chest tightened and he turned away from her, pacing, struggling for his breath.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

            It was awkward now.  Completely and totally.  No doubt about it.  Ginny nearly slapped herself.  She always could make any situation unbearably uncomfortable, couldn't she?  Like every time she's in the room with Harry.  Putting her elbow in the butter, walking into walls…and that one time she threw a garden gnome right at Ron, because she was watching Harry so closely.  

Wait…why was she comparing Draco to Harry?  She fancied Harry.  She didn't fancy Draco, did she?  Oh, dear.  No, no…it's just that he's attractive.  Well, he is.  And he's a perfect gentleman, usually.  And he's suave, when he's not being annoying, and he's witty, when he's not being a git, and he's quite sensitive, when he's not being angry.  She groaned aloud.

            Draco turned around sharply, to look at her again.  She felt herself blush.  She was sitting on the sofa.  She took off her sweater and her shoes to help her feel more comfortable.  Instead, it made her feel like she stuck her elbow in the butter dish.

            "Sorry."

            He walked straight to her.  He stood above her a few moments, looking at her.  He bent down onto his knees in front of her, pushing her sneakers out of the way.  He set his hands on her knees and closed his eyes.  Her heart was racing.

            "Virginia, what if I get lost?"

            "What do you mean?"  She frowned down at him, confused by his question, and wishing desperately he'd move.  The closeness was making her weak and shaky.  He opened his eyes.

            "I mean, what if I lose myself?  What if I lose myself to the Dark?"

            He looked up at her, his eyes clear and sincere.  She understood now.  He was afraid he wouldn't be able to tell the real Draco from the Draco he would pretend to be.  And in the performance, what if he lost himself.  She sighed.

            "You won't, Draco.  You're strong.  Just remember why you are doing what you've chosen to do.  Do you know why?"

            He nodded, looking carefully at her.  She waited, hoping he'd elaborate.  She wanted to know why.  What would make Draco Malfoy decide to betray his own father?  What would make Draco Malfoy want to deceive his own father?  What would make Draco Malfoy want to be a spy for the Light?  Ginny wondered if there was something in it for him.

            She forced herself to smile.  She kept her hands folded in her lap, resisting the urge to touch his hair, his face, his shoulders.

            "Good.  That's all you need, Draco.  Just remember why.  Think of everything you want to accomplish by going through with this.  You won't get lost.  I promise."

            His hands slipped from her knees to the floor.  He sat back on his heels, and looked down.  His breathing was uneven.

            Ginny slipped off of the sofa, kneeling across from him.  She took his hands, hesitantly.  But he didn't resist.  He snickered.

            "You promise?"

            "Well, I guess my word's not good for much.  But I believe it in my heart, Draco.  You're strong."  She smiled at him, more naturally, warmly.  But he was still staring at a spot on the floor.

            "Just remember why.  I can do that."  He paused, closing his eyes with a pained expression.  "I don't think I can ever forget, Virginia."  

He brought his eyes to hers, and she saw the one thing she'd always desired, but never expected.  Friendship.

 *~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

            "Why?"

            Draco swallowed, knowing she'd ask soon enough.  Why?  How can he tell her?  _It's because of you, Virginia.  The words you said to me.  That I didn't have to do it.  That I could stop them.  Those words.  And the desire to be someone better…more like you.  More compassionate.  More alive.  Less superficial.  Less judgmental.   __Virginia__, you make me want to change.  You make me want to be a better man.  That would scare her, surely._

            "I don't think you want to know, Virginia."  He stood up and threw himself down onto the leather sofa, sprawling out rather ungentlemanly.  In this chamber, he allowed himself a break from his manners.

            "I _do want to know, Draco, that's why I asked."_

            Her voice was quiet and strained.  She stayed on the floor, kneeling there.  She didn't even turn her head to look at him.

            "I want to know more about you, Virginia."

            "Draco, tell me."

            "How is it that you can stand to live with Ron?  I just don't understand it."

            "Draco, please?"

            "Do you have to share your room with anyone?"

            "Please."

            "Have you ever wished you had at least one sister?  I mean, six _brothers!"_

            "_Why?!"_

            She screamed.  He closed his eyes, his chest feeling tight once more.  Then he heard her start to cry.  Oh, no.  Certainly didn't want that.  He opened his eyes to see her small body shudder with each sob.  He stood up and moved in front of her.

            He grabbed her shoulders, remembering the tender way Severus had done the same to him, and stood her up.

            "Draco, why?  Why would you want to do this?"  She was crying hard, each word coming out as a shout.  He pulled her toward him, wrapping his arms around her small shoulders.  She clutched at his sweater, and cried harder, her sobs echoing in the room.

            Draco bent down his head, resting his cheek on top of her head.  She heaved a breath out.  And he breathed her in.  He held her in tighter, not caring if he was squishing her.  This felt so good, so right.  And it might be his last chance, he reminded himself.  He felt tears sting his own eyes, so he closed them.

            Her sobs didn't slow.  They built up, shaking her body more and more.  He hugged her tighter still, not wanting to let go.

            "Draco, why?" she wailed into his chest.

            He brought one hand up to the back of her neck, and he caressed her soft hair.  He opened his mouth to say something, but found that no sound would come out.  He was choking with tears.  He cleared his throat, and weakened his hold on her.

            He couldn't tell her.  Not himself.  Not to her face.  He didn't have the courage. He nearly laughed aloud.  He didn't have the courage to tell this little girl that she was the one who inspired him to change his fate.  Yet he had the courage to join Lord Voldemort and purposely betray him.

Draco remembered his sketch.  The sketch of Virginia.  It best described his reasons for wanting to become a spy.  Maybe he would show her that sketch someday.  

            She beat her small fists against his chest softly.

            "Please, Draco, tell me!"  A new wave of tears caused her to cover her face with her hands.  He moved his hands back to her shoulders, and lightly pushed her away.  She lowered her hands and looked him in the eyes.

            "Run away, Draco!  I'll help you.  This isn't your only choice.  Why?  Draco!  Tell me!"  Her tears were still flowing down her red, blotchy face, and she occasionally shuddered, but she was growing angry.  She was now demanding answers.

            "Virginia, listen –"

            "No, you listen, Draco!  You _aren't getting on that train on Friday!  I'll write to Charlie, he's in Bulgaria, you can hide –"_

            "Virginia, I'm not going to hide –"

            "But why?  Why would you –"

            "It's you!  Because of you, dammit!"

            He let go of her shoulders, angry, mostly at himself for losing his temper.  He took a few steps away from her, to the end of the fireplace.  He put both hands up, above his head, on the cold stone, hanging his head between his arms

            He could hear her starting to cry again.  It was at this particularly painful point that his tears decided to stream down his face.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

**_U2 – Even Better Than the Real Thing_**

The Strokes – Hard to Explain

Weezer – Island in the Sun

Cake – Hem of your Garment

Moby – We Are All Made of Stars

Madonna – Don't Tell Me

Foo Fighters – Walking After You

Smashing Pumpkins – 1979

Oasis – Wonderwall

Foo Fighters – Everlong

_Reader Recommended:_

The Cranberries – This is the Day

Michelle Branch – All You Wanted

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

_Author's Postscript:_

This one took me a while and I apologize.  Well, I'm not really sorry, because I felt that it needed the time.  I picked over it several times, and it's the best I can get it.

I realize something very important:  The songs I use are meant to supplement the chapters.  Meaning:  the lyrics are what I left out.  Basically.  Like in this chapter, I actually wanted to incorporate several quotes:

_I wonder if everything could ever be this real forever…  
I wonder if anything could be this good again…_

But I couldn't manage it.  There are several parts of the chapter, where these quotes fit perfectly.  But I didn't want to disrupt their thoughts in order for them to say something from the song.  It seemed silly, yet it's exactly the thought they're having.  Ginny observing Draco while he's looking at the photo album.  She's wondering if anything could be this good again.  And Draco, holding Ginny while _she cries, is wondering if everything could be this real, for him, forever.  And since I was unable to work that into the chapter, I had to mention it here in my postscript._

Next chapter:  I've got ideas formed in my mind already, so it should be easy to write.  It'll be a bit sad, but it will have major character development and set the stage for post-Hogwarts.  I know, I know, I keep saying "post-Hogwarts" and I'm not delivering.  I'm sorry!  :-)   I'll get there.  I promise.  Only one or two more chapters.  This is all very crucial.

So anyone feeling the love, yet?  I'm feeling the love.  Oh, yeah.  Ginny's mistaking her feelings for friendship, sometimes she was never entirely familiar with.  And Draco recognizes it, but it too frightened by his feelings to really react.  Also, he's got lots of other stuff on his mind… like Voldemort!


	10. Bittersweet Symphony

**Even Better Than the Real Thing**

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Please note, that I do not own the characters Draco Malfoy or Ginny Weasley, or any other magical lingo.

This is a Draco/Ginny romance story.

**www.lorddave.com/evenbetter**

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

**_Chapter 10:  Bittersweet Symphony_**

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

She started to cry again.  She couldn't help it at this point.  

_            "It's you!  Because of you, dammit!"_

            Because of her?

            Ginny stared at his back.  He was leaning against the end of the stone fireplace.  Suddenly, the room seemed to grow larger, making her feel smaller.  And alone.  Her mind was reeling.  She collapsed into a chair, trying to take deep, clearing breaths.  

Alright, Friday.  On Friday, he was leaving.  She had until then to dissuade him from this foolhardy plan.  A spy.  For Merlin's sake.

            She sniffled, and wiped her eyes and nose with her sleeve.  She stood, and ventured a step toward Draco.

            She realized he was crying, too.  His body shaking silently, his head hanging between his outstretched arms.  She walked to him and gently put a hand on his shoulder, still trying to control her own tears.

            He flinched and pulled away.  She took her hand away, as though she had been burned.  She took another deep breath.  Then she grabbed his arm and turned him to face her.

            "Virginia, why don't you understand?  I thought you'd be the first person to see.  This is what I have to do!"

            She looked into his eyes.  The depth and emotion didn't surprise her.  What did surprise her was the fact that this stupid boy still believed he _had to do anything.  But before she could say a word, he stormed off through a door at the far end of the room.  When he slammed the door shut, it echoed throughout the chamber._

Ginny swallowed, and turned to face the fire.  She was feeling a little more than conflicted.  She picked up the blanket on the floor and sat in the armchair.  She wrapped herself with the blanket, as a new flood of tears rolled down her cheeks.  She pulled her legs up underneath herself, burying her face in the blanket.  It smelled like Draco.  And his expensive cologne.

She looked around the room.  Now she really was alone.  _Because of you…_

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

            He slammed the door, wanting to be alone.  He sneered, isn't that what he'd always wanted?  He was feeling so conflicted.  He was going against everything he would have wanted five years ago.  He was betraying his father, whom he loved.  And though he was doing the right thing, he felt somehow that he was betraying Virginia Weasley.

            Damn her.  She was the reason he even thought about fighting back.  And yet, she reacted like Severus.  Run away.  But he couldn't do that.  They knew that.  But they still wanted him to run.  Severus loved him.  And he knew exactly what fate had in store for Draco if he continued with the plan.  

But Virginia?  She didn't know that Severus was a Death Eater, let alone a spy.  So what could she know what fate had in store for him if he did turn Death Eater?  And, more importantly, why did she want him to run?  That was an act of cowardice.  He may not be a Gryffindor, but he certainly wasn't lacking in the bravery department.

            She should know.  She should realize that he _can't run.  Where would he run to?  His imaginary private island?  Damn her!  First she told him to fight back.  To do the right thing.  Now when the time has come, she wanted him to __run?  This girl is too young.  She doesn't understand._

            Draco groaned, realizing he had just invested his feelings in a little girl.  She was too naïve, too young, and far too compassionate.  Compassion can blur true emotions.  It can make you feel angrier than you should, or more overprotective, more sad, more sympathetic.  It can amplify your feelings or cloud them.  She was being blinded by her compassion.

            He paced the small room, running his hands through his already messed-up hair.  It was a fairly large room, completely void of furniture.  He wasn't sure what this room was for originally, but he used it to think.  He cleared out the furniture, even the rugs, and declared it his thinking room.  He could pace in front of the small fireplace for hours, thinking.            

            He certainly didn't intend on being in here for hours.  Not today.  He checked his pocketwatch.  5:30.  

He swallowed, and put away the watch.  He should tell Virginia.  He should take her back to the castle.

            He _should forget he ever talked to her.  Or that he ever even knew her.  But __could he?  He stopped in front of the fireplace.  He picked up some porcelain trinket on the mantelpiece and, before even thinking of the consequences, he threw it into the fire._

The shatter was pleasing, but not entirely satisfying.  He reached for another.  

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

            She knew she was dwelling, but she couldn't make sense of it.  _Because of you…_

            She really didn't think she was entirely convincing when she told him he didn't have to become a Death Eater.  She told him he could fight back.  Actually, it was more of a plea.  She groaned remembering.  And now she wanted him to run away.

            Ginny wasn't sure what she wanted.  She shook her head, and tried that thought again.  She wasn't sure what Draco should do.  She couldn't very well decide for him.  He had to decide on his own.  And that was the only thing he _had to do.  Poor Draco.  Poor confused, upset Draco._

            Ginny heard a loud shatter from the other room.  Her heart stopped.  She stood up.  In a few seconds, she heard another.  And another.  She ran to the door, trying the knob.  It was locked.

            She pounded on the door.  Her heart pounded in her chest.  What was he doing?

            "Draco?"

            The only answer was in the form of loud smashes.  She knocked again, a little louder.  She tried the knob again.

            "Draco?  Please, answer me!"

            Silence.  Even the shatters stopped.  She pressed an ear to the door, listening.

            "Draco?"  She whispered, wondering what was going on inside.

            Suddenly, he threw the door open, revealing an empty, dark room.  She looked around, noticing the fireplace, and millions of broken shards scattered around the floor in front of it.  She looked up to Draco's face.  He was leaning against the frame, holding open the door with his right hand.  His eyes were closed.

            "What were you doing?"

            "Breaking things."

            Ginny sighed.  She looked at his hands.  They were covered in small cuts.  She looked back to his closed eyes.  The pained look on his face made her heart throb.  Tenderly, she reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into a hug.  He stood completely still.

            "I'm sorry, Draco."

            He didn't say anything.  He didn't move.  So she hugged him tighter, awkwardly standing on her tiptoes.

            "I shouldn't have asked you to run away.  I understand that you've already made up your mind.  I'm just scared for you."

            At this, he lowered his head to her right shoulder.  He moved the hand from the door to her other shoulder.  His voice squeaked, as though he were about to say something, but then he stopped.  Ginny smiled, nuzzling her head against his neck.  Poor Draco.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

            His hands hurt.  His head ached.  And his heart pounded.  He was trying to find his self-control.  But it was shattered, just like those damn trinkets.  One moment, he was leaning against the doorjamb, and the next thing he knew, Virginia was wrapped around him.  That was her compassion.  Blinding her.

            She had apologized.  Draco was only glad that he was still able to make someone succumb to him.  He won.  But what?  He won the right not to run away?  Joy.  

When she had hugged him, something inside him snapped.  Draco couldn't move.  He knew that if he did, he'd… His heart pounded.  He'd what?  He'd lose himself?  To her?

            Oh, Merlin.  He couldn't be serious.  He didn't even know her.  She wouldn't let him close enough to get to know her.  And he reminded himself painfully that he'd _never get to know her._

            His hands hurt.  He focused his mind on that.  Draco thought it felt good breaking things.  But he wasn't completely satisfied.

            Oh.  His eyes flew open.  She tightened her embrace.  He felt his breath catch in his throat, before he started to nearly hyperventilate.  Being this close to her was making him lightheaded.  He listened to her whisper in his ear.  

Virginia Weasley was scared for him.  He took a deep breath, lowering his head to her shoulder.

            His body relaxed.  He moved a wounded hand to her shoulder to steady himself.  He sighed.  Draco wanted to say so many things at that moment.  He opened his mouth, but only an embarrassing squeak escaped.  

_Thank you, __Virginia__._

_I'm sorry, too._

_I'm scared, too.  _

_I think I might be in love you._

Draco closed his eyes.  Realization flooded him.  He pulled away from her.  He pretended he needed to attend to the cuts on his hands.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

            Ginny felt him tense and pull away.  And she let him.  She moved aside as he rushed past her.  He walked across the room to the door at the opposite end.  She followed him.

            He opened the door and stepped inside.  She leaned against the frame of the door and watched him rubbing his hands together in the large marble sink.  The mirror hanging over the sink reflected his blank face.

            She noticed, in the reflection, that his eyes were focused.  He was thinking.

            "Draco?"

            He visibly shook himself, and he looked up at the mirror.  He looked at her reflection.

            "What?"

            "You haven't turned on the taps!"

            She burst into giggles, unable to control herself.  Ginny realized now was not an appropriate time, but she couldn't help it.  Draco turned around and looked at her, his face still remarkably blank.

            Her giggles died away, and she eyed him nervously as he turned back to the mirror.  She watched him gaze at himself for a few minutes.  As though he were seeing himself for the first time.

            Then, after taking a deep breath, and looking pointedly at her, he turned on the water.  She saw him wince as the water ran over his long, elegant hands.

            "How are you feeling now?"

            He turned the taps off and looked at her in the mirror.  

Ignoring her question, he pulled open a cabinet and he found some sort of salve.  She watched him, as he carefully opened the bottle.  He gingerly applied the balm all over his hands.  Then he resealed the bottle and put it away.  He obviously had no intention of answering her question.

"Virginia, I…"

There was a long pause as he turned to face her.  She blocked the doorway, purposely, so there was no escape.  She had him cornered.

"You what?"

He stepped closer, eyeing her closely.  When his face was inches from hers, and she could smell his cologne, her heart thudded loudly in her chest.  She felt a blush creeping into her cheeks.  

"Thank you.  I wanted to thank you."

He pushed her aside and walked into the chamber.  She let out a deep sigh, mixed with relief and disappointment.  

He started to pace in front of the fireplace.  He picked up a small sculpted claw from a table, eyeing it distastefully.  She walked to his side, and took the claw out of his hand.  She set it back on the table.

"Draco, there's really no need to thank me.  I haven't done a thing for you."

"That's besides the point."  He pressed a hand to his forehead.  It looked like it was already healed.  "Virginia, what I'm trying to tell you is…well…"

He cleared his throat.  Ginny stared at the claw.  It was hideous.  And quite scary looking.  But she was trying to remain calm.  Was he going to say what she thought he was going to say?

"I won't be able to see you again."

Ginny blinked.  No, that wasn't it.  That wasn't it at all. 

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

He wanted her to leave.  Her wanted away from her.  As soon as possible.  Draco couldn't bear her presence for another moment.  He was so confused.  So conflicted.  He didn't need to deal with this right now.  For Merlin's sake, he will be joining the Dark Lord on Friday.  His birthday.

Damn.  He cleared his throat.  This wasn't working out quite like he had hoped.  He had hoped that he would be able to vent his insecurities to Virginia.  He had hoped she'd simply praise him for his courage, boosting his confidence.

Instead?  He was standing here with her, feeling awkward and confused.

"I won't be able to see you again."

There.  He'd said it.  Now she can do whatever she'd like.  As long as she knew that after they walked back to the castle, he'd never see her again.  

He'd never look at her in the hallways.  Or in the Great Hall during meals.  He wouldn't speak to her.  He wouldn't hold her.  Or be held.  But he would miss her.  His heart was already aching, just imagining.  

He looked to her face, trying to judge the reaction.  She looked shocked.  Perhaps she wasn't expecting that.

"You understand, don't you?"

He winced at his words.  There was a cut in his voice.  It came out rather harsher than he had meant it to.  She winced, too.

"Oh, of course," she slammed the claw back onto the table.  "But, Draco –"

"No.  Virginia."

She shoulders sagged.  Whatever fight she had remaining was extinguished.

"If that's what you want.  But I want you to know…that if you ever need to talk…about anything…Draco, I'm here."

He took a deep breath, admiring her for her sympathetic nature, at the same time repulsed by overwhelming compassion.  The damn compassion.

"We'd better go, Virginia.  It's nearly dinnertime."

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

**_U2 – Even Better Than the Real Thing_**

The Strokes – Hard to Explain

Weezer – Island in the Sun

Cake – Hem of your Garment

Moby – We Are All Made of Stars

Madonna – Don't Tell Me

Foo Fighters – Walking After You

Smashing Pumpkins – 1979

Oasis – Wonderwall

Foo Fighters – Everlong

The Verve – Bittersweet Symphony

www.lorddave.com/evenbetter/readerrec.htm

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Sorry it's short, I ended up splitting it in two.  So what is Chapter 10 & 11 was originally Chapter 10.  Turned out to be too long and too discontinuous.  And so sorry it took so long.  As a treat, I've updated the website with millions of new pictures.  Mostly of Draco.  So check it out!!

www.lorddave.com/evenbetter

click the banner to enter

Enjoy!  And please review!!!


	11. Yellow

**Even Better Than the Real Thing**

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Please note, that I do not own the characters Draco Malfoy or Ginny Weasley, or any other magical lingo.

This is a Draco/Ginny romance story.

Updated:

**www.lorddave.com/evenbetter**

Yet another oddly titled chapter.  My apologies!

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

**_Chapter 11:  Yellow_**

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

            The rustle of paper and the excited giggles of her roommates brought her to consciousness.  Ginny sat up in bed, rubbing her eyes, regaining her senses.  She smiled, shoving aside the curtains around her bed.  Christmas morning!  She grinned, feeling excited.

            A small pile of presents was arranged at the foot of her bed.  Her roommates smiled, showing her their opened presents and thanking her for the small gifts she got each of them. They put on their dressing gowns and started down to the Common Room, their arms laden with their new things, to show off to the others.

            Ginny shuffled down to the end of her bed, picking through the boxes.  One from her parents.  A poorly wrapped one from Ron.  A little something from Hermione.  A few small gifts from her roommates.   A few small gifts from her brothers.  Another from Hagrid.  One from Colin.  And one from Neville.

            The last box made her eyes grow wide.  It was huge.  And it was beautifully wrapped in flashing silver paper.  Her heart fluttered, as she hoped it was from who she thought it was.

            She set it on her bed, carefully, while she turned her attention to the other boxes, opening each one.  Her parents sent her 2 galleons, along with a batch of baked goods and a scarlet G sweater from her mum, and a muggle torch from her father.  

Ron had gotten her a small Sneak-o-scope for, as his card read, times when she was in dubious company.  In other words, for when she was with Draco.  She rolled her eyes.

Hermione, being the eternal bookworm, bought her a large tome titled "Famous Red-Heads in the Wizarding World" with a note included to check page 242.  When Ginny flipped to that page, she was surprised to see a picture of Percy!  The page described his achievements in the field of cauldron efficiency.

Her roommates had gotten her various items, like Honeyduke's sweets and Zonko's treats.  

Hagrid included fine samples of his cooking, as well as a small necklace with a silver locket.  His card mentioned that he'd never known a sweeter girl.  Ginny blushed, and put the locket on.  

She reached for Colin's present, and unwrapped it to find an amazing photo album of their years in Hogwarts thus far.  It included pictures of Hogsmeade trips, and dinners in the Great Hall, and Quidditch games, and even the Yule Ball from years back.  She paused, halfway through the book, looking at a picture of Harry sitting with Ron.  Both of them were staring at people on the dance floor, both looking rather steamed.  

Harry hadn't remembered her.  He hadn't sent her anything.  She shook her head, not dwelling on the fact, and closed the book.

Finally, she opened Neville's present.  It was a Think-Ov-Yoos, made by the same company that made the Remembralls.  He explained in his card that the small clear ball filled with a golden smoke whenever someone else thought of you.  She thought it was a rather cheesy gift, but very sweet nonetheless.

She read through the all of the cards once more, and arranged them on her nightstand.  She certainly had more friends than she had thought.  This was the time of year when you knew who really, truly remembered you.  She sighed, reminding herself Harry didn't even send a card.

She piled the presents on her bed, and turned her attention to the enormous box.  It was about the size of her trunk, and it was covered in fine silver wrapping paper.  With swirls and stars.  She thought she recognized the pattern.  She removed the letter that was attached with thick silver ribbons.  She swallowed and opened it.

-----------

Dear Virginia –

Happy Christmas.  Thank you for opening my eyes.  Thank you for your compassion and patience.  I only wish I could have given you as much.

Wishing you the best in life –

Draco Malfoy  

-----------

 Her breath caught in her throat.  She didn't think he'd ever acknowledge her existence again.  When they had walked back to the castle, he had remained completely silent, not responding to anything she said.  They had reached the doors, and as before, he walked away, without even a look back.  It had nearly broken her heart, but she gathered her strength and walked the other way.

And now, in front of her was basically his final good-bye.  She felt tears form in her eyes as she started to tear at the paper.  The stars and swirls.  She revealed a large silvery chest.  Ginny opened it, her chest feeling oddly tight.

The chest was already fairly large, but inside it seemed limitless in space.  She reached in and began to pull out small boxes.  One contained a beautiful green cape, with golden clasps.  Another box had a thick gray coat, fitted to her size.  Another box had the most gorgeous satiny dress robes that Ginny had ever seen.  Box after box.  The chest was filled with boxes.  And each one held a treasure.  

A stationary set of the finest quality.  A pair of silver earrings.  A ladies pocketwatch.  A new bookbag.  A pair of new shoes.  There were still a dozen boxes in the chest.  She struggled for her breath.

Ginny clutched the shoes to her chest and sank to the floor, tears streaming down her cheeks.  She couldn't keep any of these things.  She knew that.  But her heart ached.  

She scrambled for the Neville's box.  She pulled out the Think-Ov-Yoos.  It was completely clouded with golden smoke.  He remembered her.  He was remembering her even now.  She knew it in her heart.  It was him.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

He sat on his bed, in his green pajamas, wrapped in his dressing gown.  His gifts were still piled at the foot on his bed.  He didn't move for a long time, though.  He waited for all of his roommates to leave the room.  He wanted to be alone before he opened any present.

Finally, when Crabbe and Goyle shuffled out of the room in search of something to eat, he slid down to the end of the bed.  He lifted a box.  It was the same green and silver package he got every year.  He opened it.  He read the loving note from his mother, wishing him a happy Christmas and sending her love.  Then he read his father's note.  It told him to be ready for Friday.  He swallowed.

He looked in the box.  It was empty, except for one thing.  He pulled out a small, but very heavy, pouch.  The small tag attached to the string that held the pouch shut read "10,000".

Ten thousand galleons.  Happy Christmas, Draco, he told himself.  He smiled, despite himself.

He threw the box aside, arranging the small notes and the pouch beside him.

The next box he grabbed was also one he received every year.  It was wrapped in black and silver, as always.  He read the attached card:

-----------

My dear Draco –

Happy Christmas.  For times when you find yourself immersed in darkness and cannot get out.  For times when you feel the need to escape or at least to hide.  For times when you wish to be anywhere else or somewhere in particular.  Enclosed were gifted to me from my father when I was your age.  I trust you to use them wisely.

With great love—

Severus

-----------

The box contained three things, along with a note that described each object.  

A bottle containing a rare potion called _captivus__ astrum.  The potion shined brightly, filling the room with ample light.  Liquid illumination.  __Immersed in darkness.  _

An invisibility cloak.  He grinned, feeling like a small child.  He'd always wanted one ever since he had found out that Potter had one.  _Need to hide._

            A transPort Key.  An old form of the Port Key that was no longer available.  It was shaped like an oversized skeleton key and it allowed travel from any location, to any other location.  Just needed a charm and some concentration.  _To be anywhere else._

            Draco was overwhelmed.  Severus always gave him the best presents.  Always.

He knelt down to his trunk.  He rummaged around, trying several different keys, opening several different compartments in the trunk.  Finally, he found what he wanted.  It was his personal chest.  It opened only to him, made special by Borgin & Burkes.  It was empty.

He set the bottle and key inside and neatly folded the cloak on top.  Remembering the galleons, he leaned over and grabbed the sack on the bed.  He set it inside, on top of his new cloak.  He closed it, and stashed the chest away in the trunk, making sure to remember exactly which compartment and which key he used.

Draco stood, and dusted himself off.  Walking lazily back to the bed, he realized he had one more box.  He almost shrugged it off as a present from Pansy.  But, unable to resist his curiosity, he sat on the bed and began to tear open the blue wrapping paper.

Inside was a fairly tattered cardboard box.  His first clue that this was _not from Pansy.  He opened the box, and inside was a neatly folded sweater.  He frowned.  A sweater?  For Christmas?  How trite._

He pulled it out, letting the box fall to the floor.  A small card fell out as well.  He bent to pick it up.

-----------

Draco –

Happy Christmas.  I know you don't want to see me or talk to me.  But I could not resist sending you a "Weasley Christmas present".  I'm sending you a sweater that I've knit myself.  My mother always said that there's no way to share the love and warmth of a holiday than with a sweater.  It'll keep you warm when you need it, and remind you that you're loved when you need that, too.  I hope you like it.  You can write to me and say so, if you want.  I hope you do.

Wishing I could see you again –

Ginny

-----------

He stood and tucked the card away into his sketchbook.  Then he held up the sweater, at arm's length, to look it over.  It was a thick cable-knit sweater, with a v-neck.  It was green.  And on the front, there was a golden snitch.  

He smiled.  Virginia made it herself.  A sweater for Christmas.  Had it been from anyone else, he would have scoffed.

But instead, Draco was smiling.  

He sat on his bed, holding the sweater to his chest, thinking about Virginia.  He wondered if she liked her presents.  He really wished he could have been there with her when she opened the boxes.

He lay back in bed, the sweater across his chest, staring up at the intertwining snakes.  He stayed there for almost an hour, picking out the word "Gin" amongst the pattern of snakes.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

She wandered down to breakfast, making sure not to wear anything new.  Except the shoes.  She couldn't help it.  They were the nicest pair she'd ever owned.  They were the nicest pair she'd ever _seen.  She was keeping the shoes.  If she had to, she'd pay him back for the shoes.  But everything else would have to be returned._

Her roommates and fellow classmates had already rushed down to breakfast.  Hermione and Ron had left for the Great Hall earlier as well.  So, she wandered the hall alone.  She checked her wristwatch.  No wonder the halls were empty.  Breakfast was nearly over!

She started to hurry, nearly jogging.  When she reached the Entrance Hall, she ran head-on into someone.

"Oof!"

She caught her balance and looked up to see it was Harry!

"Harry!"  She yelped.  "What…what are you doing here?"

He was dusting himself off, smiling at her.

"I'm here for Christmas, Ginny."

"Oh…"  She didn't know what to say.  She noticed that, for the first time in her life, she wasn't feeling terribly clumsy in front of Harry Potter!

He pressed his lips together, looking uncomfortable himself.  She flashed him a big smile.

"Happy Christmas, Harry!"  She said it cheerily, and a bit loud.  She was glad she hadn't said "Harry Christmas, Happy!" like she had last year.  She turned on her heels and walked through the doors into the Great Hall, not caring to see if he was joining her.  When she reached the Gryffindor table, she sat down with Colin, thanking him for the photobook.

She helped herself to some eggs, as she watched Harry walk past her, on the other side of the table.  He eyed her nervously, as though she were just released from St. Mungo's or something.  She rolled her eyes and reached for some potatoes.

"Harry!"  Ron's cry echoed in the Hall.  When everyone turned to look at him, Ginny noticed that his ears turned pink.  He shrugged and stood up to hug Harry.  Hermione hugged him next.  The three sat down and started talking about their holidays.  Ginny had never felt so…"unfriended" before.  She had Colin.  But he wouldn't stand up to hug her for any reason.  And there was Neville.  But she just thought it was some sort of odd crush.

She turned and looked over at Neville.  He was talking to Lavender Brown.  And she was giggling at whatever he was saying.  Ginny's eyes grew wide as she watched him put his hand over hers on the table.  They both smiled at each other.  Alright, she thought, cross out the odd crush idea.

When she turned back to Colin, he was having an excited conversation with his brother and Natalie McDonald.

Ginny pushed her plate away, not feeling so hungry.  She looked over at Ron, watching him smile and gesticulate as he told Harry about the things he missed at school.  Nothing even happened while he was gone, Ginny thought.  She watched Harry for a moment, and looked away quickly when she noticed him look in her direction.

She looked down at her plate, and licked her lips.  She wasn't part of any conversation.  And if she were, what would she have to say?  Not much.  She looked up at the Head Table and saw Hagrid sitting at the end.

Ginny stood up and marched up to talk to him.  He looked up from his eggs to smile at her.

"Ginny!  Happy Christmas!"

She grinned, walking around to give him a hug.  He enveloped her in his arms, and Ginny inhaled the earthy smell of his coat.

"You, too, Hagrid.  I wanted to thank you for the necklace."  She pulled it out from under her shirt.  Hagrid admired it on her and winked.

"I'm glad ya like it!"

"But I didn't get you anything, Hagrid!"  She looked at him, feeling slightly upset and mostly guilty.  She had spent all of her money, nearly her entire savings, on a single present.  Hagrid tilted his bushy-bearded head and looked at her carefully.  She swallowed, trying not to look too pathetic.

"Aww, Ginny, yeh know I don't want anythin' in return.  Just yer friendship."  His eyes twinkled and Ginny couldn't help but smile.  She embraced him again, wishing him Happy Christmas once more, and turned to leave the Hall.

She wasn't sure where she wanted to go or what she wanted to do with the rest of her day.  Slowly, and completely unintentionally, she wandered up to the Owlery.  

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

**_U2 – Even Better Than the Real Thing_**

The Strokes – Hard to Explain

Weezer – Island in the Sun

Cake – Hem of your Garment

Moby – We Are All Made of Stars

Madonna – Don't Tell Me

Foo Fighters – Walking After You

Smashing Pumpkins – 1979

Oasis – Wonderwall

Foo Fighters – Everlong

The Verve – Bittersweet Symphony

Coldplay – Yellow

www.lorddave.com/evenbetter/readerrec.htm

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

More to come very soon.  My apologies for being so late with these additions.  I really wanted something great to post.  Like Draco's journey home or Ginny having a conversation with Snape.  These are a few ideas I have for upcoming chapters.  Once again, I think we'll be here (in Hogwarts) a while longer.  I'm liking it, are you?  Let me know what you think of all of this.  I'm very interested in seeing your responses.

Also check out the website.  I have tons of additions.  I updated Draco and Ginny and Lyrics mostly.  Also check out Misc for some fun new stuff pertaining to the story!

Don't forget to review!  Thanks!

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Latin:

_Captivus__ astrum – captured star_

Hagrid's lack of accent:

It's rather hard.  I'm not even going to try too hard, I'm sure you can imagine it just fine.   ;-) 


	12. Dream On

**Even Better Than the Real Thing**

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Please note, that I do not own the characters Draco Malfoy or Ginny Weasley, or any other magical lingo.

This is a Draco/Ginny romance story.

Updated 11/11/02:

**www.lorddave.com/evenbetter**

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

**_Chapter 12:  Dream On_**

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

            The Owlery was empty.  Nearly all the birds were gone as well.  Off delivering presents.  She took a deep breath.  The cold air in this room was always a bit stuffy.  Smelled of feathers and hay.  She sat against a stone wall.

            Ginny looked down at her shoes.  She pointed her feet, admiring the beautiful contours of the soft black leather.  New shoes.  They were nice.  So were all of the other things.  

But she'd willingly give up everything if Draco would speak to her again.  She knew he would have to.  Some day.  Some time.  But she wanted him to come to her.  She wanted him to _want to talk to her._

            She sighed.  Ginny tipped her head back against the wall.  She looked up into the rafters of the room.  There were hundreds of small windows, letting cold air and dim light into the Owlery.

Her breath caught in her throat, thinking that tomorrow was…

            Friday.  His birthday.

            She knew she couldn't stop him.  He was set on this mission.

            She felt like she was losing him.  She knew what he was doing for the best.  For his best.  And the best for the Wizarding World.  But she still felt like it was _her loss._

            For over an hour, she sat in the chilly Owlery, sitting against the wall, imagining everything she'd miss if Draco weren't her friend.

            She wouldn't be able to throw a snowball at him.  Well, even if he were her friend, Ginny didn't think he'd appreciate that.  

She wouldn't be able to tell him her secrets.  She'd always wanted someone to share them with.  Things she wasn't able to share with anyone, not even Ron.

She wouldn't be able to send him a cheesy pink Valentine's Day card.  She would have signed it with a million x's and o's just to see him roll his eyes.

She wouldn't be able to spend time with him the library.  Even if they were just sitting at the same table, doing their own homework assignments.  Maybe his feet would touch hers again like that one time…

She wouldn't be able to hold him.  For some reason, this hurt her the most.

Ginny closed her eyes, squeezing back tears.  He seemed to be slipping through her fingers.  Her first potential friend.  Someone who made her feelings seem real and so intense, made her heart pound in chest, made her laugh and made her cry.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

"I broke a few things in the Retreat."

Draco coldly reminded himself that one of those things was Virginia's heart.

"Like what?"

"Well, I'm not sure what they were.  Just some trinkets on the mantel in the side room."

He saw Severus wince.  Severus closed his eyes and rubbed his temples with his fingers.

"Draco, those were very important," he looked up at Draco, "And very valuable!"

"I'm sorry.  I can replace them, if you'd like."

Severus waved his hand, dismissing the matter.

"No, no, they don't matter.  What does matter is you.  Tomorrow.  Tomorrow, Draco.  Are you ready?"

"No.  How can anyone be ready?"

Severus sighed.  Draco was still pacing in front of the fireplace.  Severus was sitting at his desk.

"I mean, do you have your clothes, your robes?  Do you know what to say?  How to act?"

"Yes.  We've been over it a thousand times, Severus."

"You'll be surprised how soon your mind will draw a blank in his presence."

"Ok, ok.  No need to scare me any further."  Draco ran his fingers through his hair, dragging his fingernails lightly across his scalp.  "Severus, I think I have a problem."

"What?"

Draco swallowed.  He really needed to get this out.  He wanted it off his chest.  And out of his system.

"Merlin, I don't even know how to explain this…"

Severus waited.  He templed his fingers, elbows on the oak desk.  He watched Draco pace.  Draco struggled with the words he needed.

"Well, I think I…I know the timing is all wrong and everything, but I might be…I…"  His voice trailed off.  He didn't know if he could tell Severus.  He could hardly admit it to himself.

"You what, Draco?"

Draco stopped in his tracks and looked to Severus.  The professor's eyebrows were arched high, inquiringly.  Draco wanted to shake his head and say _nevermind.  But instead, his heart urged him to confess._

"I'm in love."

Severus eyes bulged.  He was certainly shocked.  Draco turned to the fireplace, not wanting to really see his reaction.

"Love?  Draco?  I didn't think you…oh.  It's not Parkinson, is it?"

Draco whirled around to see a soft smile on Snape's lips.  Draco smiled, too.

"No, it's not Parkinson."

"You aren't going to tell me who it is, are you?"  Severus licked his lips, his smile widening.  Draco felt his heart soar.  He _would be able to talk about this to Severus, after all.  He would be able to explain himself, his feelings, and maybe even get some advice._

"I'm not telling you who.  That's a secret.  In fact, she doesn't know herself."

"I see.  Well, you're right.  The timing is certainly wrong."

"Yes, I realized.  I told her I wouldn't be able to see her again."

"That's a bit rash, but you did the right thing, Draco."

"I know.  But it still hurts.  It hurts a lot.  And I can't stop thinking about her."

Severus sat back in his chair.  He stared off into the fire.  His eyes unfocused.  He was murmuring something quietly to himself.  Draco continued pacing.  Draco wanted so badly for Severus to say that the pain would stop someday.

"My dear boy.  The pain stays with you forever.  I know.  I can't stop thinking about _her either."_

Draco turned to sit down in the chair across from Severus.

"Her?"

Severus pressed his lips together in thought.  He nodded.

"My _her.  I met her years ago.  And though I spent just a matter of days with her, I haven't been able to get her out of my mind since.  She's always with me.  Reminding me I lost her."_

"You never told me…"

They sat in the warm room, the fire crackling in the background, as Severus told Draco all about his love and his loss.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Finally dragging herself to her feet, Ginny walked back to the Gryffindor Common Room.  She was relieved to see almost everyone packed inside.  It made it easier for her to hide in the crowd.

She found Ron, sitting in a small corner, with Hermione, Harry, and Neville.  They were all talking lazily, looking happy and relaxed.  She approached them, and sat on the arm of his chair for a while, turning her gaze around the room, watching people in groups talking and laughing.  Christmas day was always cozy and social.

She tuned out of Ron and Harry's conversation, as it revolved mostly around the words "git" and "Slytherin".  She spotted Colin and Dennis in another corner.  They were showing Natalie their new cameras.  She posed, as they snapped pictures of her.

She watched them, remembering posing for their endless snapshots the year before.  She crossed the room, and climbed the steps to her room.

She shut the door, giving a tight-lipped smile to the two roommates who were still up in the room.  She went to her trunk, kneeling in front of it.

The trunk opened with a creak.  Inside, she found the photobook that Colin had given her.  She climbed into bed, shutting the curtains around her.  She opened the book, and spent the rest of the afternoon searching through all of the pictures for traces Draco Malfoy.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Draco groaned when Severus insisted that he join the rest of the school at dinner in the Great Hall.

"It's Christmas, Draco.  Have a little spirit."

He could see the smirk on Severus' face.  But he didn't argue.  He just followed his professor to the Great Hall.  They walked in silence, each others' presence all the interaction they needed.

"You can leave early, if you'd like.  You have to prepare for tomorrow morning."  With that, Severus stalked up to the Head Table, leaving Draco to walk alone to the Slytherin table.

He sat down, ignoring the whispers around his table.  They were all rather surprised to see Draco join them.  But before he could make a snide remark or even glare up at them, their attention was diverted by the Headmaster.

"Happy Christmas, everyone.  Let us enjoy this fine feast on this beautiful day."  The old wizard smiled, his eyes twinkling.  He sat down, raising a hand, and the tables bloomed with food.  Carefully, the Headmaster looked to Draco, smiling, and nodded.

And within moments, people turned back to their friends.  Most Slytherins turned their attention back to Draco.  He looked around at everyone.  They waited for him to say something, to move.

"Happy Christmas," he said quietly, smiling softly.  He reached for his favorite dish of smoked ham, as he heard a collective sigh of relief.  

Conversation resumed around him, people laughing and talking.  His eyes darted around the room, taking in the extravagant decorations.  Dumbledore and Flitwick always outdid themselves.

This year, in addition to the twelve Christmas trees, the warm snowfall, and the innumerable twinkling lights, there were small bundles of mistletoe hovering in the air with the candles.  

Draco thought this was rather amusing.  He looked around the room, catching a few people kissing and blushing.  Kissing.  Virginia.

Draco darted his eyes straight to Virginia, sitting aloof at the end of the Gryffindor table.  He watched a bundle of mistletoe swing several feet above her head.  He closed his eyes, dropping his fork in his plate.  What he wouldn't give to kiss her right then.

When he opened his eyes, he was just in time to see a small mousy boy kissing her clumsily on her cheek.  She was blushing and smiling.  And she looked up to meet his gaze.  For a few moments, they sat frozen, staring at each other.

"Draco?"  He heard Pansy whisper in his ear.  "Happy Christmas."

And before he could turn his head to reply, she kissed his cheek.  He froze.  He was still staring at Virginia, watching her face turn a brighter red.  They each knew that they could stake no claim on the other.

He turned to the giggling girl beside him and offered a weak smile.  He looked up to see the mistletoe floating away, seeking out another victim.

"Happy Christmas, Pansy."

The look on Pansy's face was warm and happy.  He smiled at her genuinely, surprised at himself and his unusual lack of annoyance.  He picked up his fork, returning to his dinner, watching Pansy set off a wizard cracker.  

When the blue smoke cleared, on the table rested a small wizard chess set.  He smiled, remembering Virginia beating him so methodically.  He looked back to her at the Gryffindor table, and watched her friends try to include her in the festivities.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

As the feast ended, most people patted their bellies, and proceeded to waddle slowly out of the Great Hall.  Ginny smiled, feeling full and warm.  She was wearing an oversized blue cowboy hat, her treat from a wizard cracker.

Most people shuffled off to their Common Rooms, talking and yawning.  After the long day, Ginny herself was beginning to feel a bit tired.  But she hoped for one last exchange with Draco before she had to go up to her room.

She lingered in the Entrance Hall, waiting for Draco to emerge.  Most of her roommates and classmates had left to return to the dormitories.  She nervously paced, watching the stream of people emerge from the Hall.

"Miss Weasley, shouldn't you be off to your room?"

She spun around at the soft velvety voice.  Professor Snape was standing behind her, his arms crossed over his chest, his black robes enveloping him.

"I….er…yes.  I was…just…about to go…"

She stuttered.  She started wringing her hands.  She stood there, unable to move.  From all of the things Draco had told her about Snape, she knew she had very little to really fear, yet she couldn't help but feel intimidated.

"Yes?"

He raised his eyebrows, expecting her to walk away.  She looked over her shoulder, noticing nearly everyone had left the Great Hall.  She probably missed Draco.  She sighed and looked back to Snape.

She contemplated for a moment what she wanted to say.  Before she could decide, another familiar voice behind her startled her.

"Severus, I wish to speak to you…"

The voice trailed off, and Ginny turned around to see Draco staring at her.  Her heart jumped.  Her eyes followed the contours of his face, noting the smudge of lipstick on his cheek.

"Er…Professor, I'll just meet you in your office."  He looked to Snape, indicating that he wanted a moment alone with Ginny.  She thought she saw a look of realization on the potions master's face, but he couldn't know anything about…them, could he?

Professor Snape turned and started for the staircase.  And Draco just stood there staring back at Ginny.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

"I can't stay long."

"I know, I understand."

Her voice sounded choked with tears.  But her face was set nearly blank.  Only her wrinkled brow told Draco what she was feeling.  

He swallowed.  He stood there, his body tense, his heart pounding.  There were more than a million things he wanted to tell her.  And he didn't know where to start.

"Happy Christmas, Virginia Weasley."

He set his jaw, waiting for her to react.  And she did.  She burst into tears, covering her face with her hands.  Draco felt his heart sink.  He looked around, making sure they were alone.  He stepped closer, enveloping her in his arms.

"Oh, Draco…"  Her moan resonated in his chest, shaking free all of his uncertainty and fear.

"Did you like your presents?"

She pushed away from him, a bit roughly, with a frown on her small face.

"I can't keep them."

"Why not?"  He was confused.  It's not as though they were stolen.  He bought them himself.  And he knew they were things she could use and appreciate.

"I can't, you know that."  She looked down.  He followed her eyes.  Her shoes.  Her new shoes.  He smiled.

"They're great, aren't they?  Finest Italian leather, hand-made by the greatest of craftsmen.  Made special for you, Virginia."

Her tears were slowing, but the frown remained.  She sniffled and rubbed away the tears on her cheeks.

"I'll pay you back, if you'd like, Draco.  How…er…How much did they cost?"

She shifted awkwardly.  He raised his eyebrows.  Why, she'd have to sell her house to pay for those shoes.  She didn't realize.

"It doesn't matter."

"Draco, I can't keep these.  I can't keep anything from you."

His heart was sinking again.  Why not?

"Why not?"

She paused, looking at him.  Her face was flushed, and the silly hat on her head was distracting.  He tore it off her head, tossing it aside.

"Why not, Virginia?"

"Because it all reminds me of you."

"And?"

"Draco, I'm trying to say that it's bad enough that we can't see each other any more.  I don't need to be constantly reminded of you."

"Why not?"  He couldn't resist a roguish smile.

She shook her head, laughing softly.

"I'd better go, Virginia.  I have to prepare for tomorrow."

"You're still going?"

"Of course, I am.  I'm leaving on the Express tomorrow morning."

"Draco—"

He put his hand over her mouth.  Her soft lips moved against his palm, sending shivers up his spine.

"I have to go, Virginia.  No argument.  Get back to your Common Room, and get some rest."

He dropped his hand.  They stood a moment in silence, watching each other.  She took two backwards steps.

"Goodnight, Draco.  Goodbye."

She turned slowly and started walking toward the stairs leading upward.  He watched her climb the stairs slowly, until she was out of sight.  Then he started his way down to meet Severus.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Ginny shot out of bed.  She pushed aside her bedcurtains, scrambling for her watch.  She checked the time.  It was nearly 7:30.

She'd been up late last night, forced into a few games of 'Snaps down in the Common Room.  Finally, she'd managed to get ready for bed and crawl under the covers.  She had stayed awake long after that, though.  At least until gray light began filtering through the windows.

She scrambled to wash her face, brush her teeth.  She changed out of her nightclothes into an old maroon dress.  She pulled on her black boots, lacing them furiously.  She threw on her old gray coat, along with her scarf and gloves.  She tucked her wand into a pocket and raced downstairs.

She fled through the halls, hoping against hope, that she wouldn't be too late.  Ginny desperately tried remembering the schedules for the Express over break, but kept drawing a blank.  First train was at 8:00?  At 9:00?

The blast of cold air that hit her as she stumbled down the front steps barely affected her.  She was feeling warm and flushed from running.  But she continued.  She raced along the path that led to Hogsmeade.

Ginny's mind raced, as she imagined what she wanted to say to Draco before he left.  She knew she'd said her goodbye last night, but that wasn't enough.

She didn't know entirely what it was that attracted her to Draco so much.  Until recently, he had always been a complete prat.  He'd ignored her most of the time.  And the few times he did notice her, he tormented her.  He was constantly causing problems with Harry and Ron.  And he made fun of the Weasleys' for being poor.

She grit her teeth, as she still continued running, remembering all of the times she felt like dirt in his presence.  

In Flourish & Blotts back in her first year, mocking her and her family for being poor.  On the Valentine's Day when she'd finally gathered her courage and sent Harry a card, he'd made fun of Harry, who was then too embarrassed to really care who sent him the card.  His brutish friends knocking her books from her arms while he laughed.

On and on.  There were countless images fleeting through her mind.  Endless events.  She slowed down, approaching the train station.  She rounded the building, walking onto the platform.

The early morning light was still faint, hiding behind clouds and softly falling snow.  There was a breeze that she felt only now that she'd stopped running.  And the platform was completely empty, but for the single person standing in the center.

The sight of Draco pushed all thoughts of hate from her mind.

He stood alone, facing the tracks, waiting for the train.  A fine leather suitcase was sitting on the ground next to him.

His cloak surrounded him fluidly and didn't move despite the brisk wind.  His hair was perfectly combed back, not a strand out of place.  His face was set blank, his eyes staring straight ahead.

He was lost in thought, she guessed.  She stood, near the train station building, watching him.  A magical voice on the platform called that the train was expected in ten minutes.  Her heart nearly skipped a beat.

Here she goes…

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Draco shot out of bed.  He had been having a nightmare.  And his magical alarm went off, waking him from it.  Standing in the cool room, he felt awake and alert.  His night had been restless, as he tossed and turned, and finally he fell into a troubled sleep.

He brushed his teeth and showered while he considered his dream.  A small, dark house.  A piercing scream.  He ran.  Into the house.  He searched for the source of the scream.  When he found a room with a fire lit in the fireplace.  There was someone on the floor.  And as he stepped closer and looked, it was him.

It was Draco Malfoy.

What was that?

He dressed quickly, into the clothes he had laid out the night before.  That's when he noticed the small package on his night table.

He tore the attached card off, opening it.

-----------

Dear Draco–

Happy Birthday.

–Ginny

-----------

            A birthday present.  He didn't want any reminder of today.  He wanted to forget that it was his birthday.  He'd even told Severus to postpone any presents or plans until after his trip to London.

He crumpled the card up and tossed it inside his trunk.  He lifted the package, considering opening it now or waiting until he was back from London.  He opened it now, curiosity always having a strong hold on him.

            Pushing away the torn paper, he found a small box.  The top was embossed with "Trevus Trunt's Antiquities and Curiosities" in silver lettering.  He opened the box to reveal something he hadn't seen in years.

            It was a caboose.  He lifted it up, trying to see it better in the faint gray light.  It was a shiny red caboose.  Not an engine, no tracks, only a caboose.  Looking closely, he could see the words "Enchanted Engineer" in gold print along the bottom right.

            He had to admit that it wasn't nearly as nice as the own he had once owned, but it was still amazing.  Draco admired the craftsmanship, knowing that these were no longer made.  Enchanted Engineer.

            He couldn't believe Virginia.  She went through a lot to get this, he knew.  And it must have cost her a bundle.  He took a deep breath, putting the caboose back in the box.  He knelt before his trunk, and tucked the box deep inside, under stacks of books.

            He straightened, checking himself in the mirror.  His white dress shirt was crisply ironed and starched.  His gray sweater emblazoned with the Slytherin crest.  His black trousers fell perfectly, his black shoes shining.

            Draco picked up his black coat, slipping into it.  He wrapped his green and silver scarf loosely around his neck.  He wrapped the cloak around himself and pulled on his leather gloves.

            He tucked his wand in the pocket of his pants.  He picked up his brown leather suitcase and left the room, his roommates still fast asleep.

            In the Common Room, Severus was waiting for him, pacing by the fireplace.  Draco took a deep breath.

            "I'm ready."

            At the sound of his voice, Severus turned to look at him.

            "Have you packed everything?  The cloak?  The bottle?"

            "Yes, I have everything, Severus."  Draco had packed his entire personal chest, the contents still safely locked away.

            "I'll be at the ceremony this evening.  I'll be there, Draco, to protect you.  I'll be with you every step of the way."  
            Draco nodded, feeling relieved.  Before Draco could feel tears developing in his eyes, he stepped forward to embrace his best friend.

            He heard Severus clear his throat as he tightened the hug.  Draco stepped back, adjusting his hold on his suitcase.  Severus looked at him, and nodded.  Draco was glad to Severus' company as he walked to the Entrance Hall.

            Once there, Severus parted, explaining that he had a meeting with the Headmaster.  Draco nodded and embraced him once more, before starting his trek to Hogsmeade.

            Alone he walked, his mind racing.  From thoughts about Hogwarts to Severus to his father to Christmas to his past birthdays and ultimately to Virginia.  In his suitcase, along with his personal chest and a few other items, he'd included his sketch of her.

            He could picture it in his mind always.  Last night, when he thought it'd be the last time he'd see her, he was at a complete loss for words.  He'd held her, hoping that memory would suffice.  And she said what he hoped they'd never have to say.  _Goodbye._

            By this time, he'd reached the station, rounding the corner of the station building to the platform.

            It was deserted, and Draco checked his pocketwatch.  8:30.  No wonder.  He was half an hour early.  He stood on the platform, setting his case on the ground at his side.  He shoved his gloved hands into his pockets, staring ahead, thinking.

_            Happy Birthday to you…Happy Birthday to you…_

            Draco closed his eyes, remembering the small red caboose Virginia gave him.

            A soft tap on his shoulder caused him to turn around slowly.  And when he opened his eyes, there she was.  Virginia.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

**_U2 – Even Better Than the Real Thing_**

The Strokes – Hard to Explain

Weezer – Island in the Sun

Cake – Hem of your Garment

Moby – We Are All Made of Stars

Madonna – Don't Tell Me

Foo Fighters – Walking After You

Smashing Pumpkins – 1979

Oasis – Wonderwall

Foo Fighters – Everlong

The Verve – Bittersweet Symphony

Coldplay – Yellow

Depeche Mode – Dream On

www.lorddave.com/evenbetter/readerrec.htm

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Am I losing my touch?  I'm not entirely happy with this chapter.  I'm not sure where I was headed, or what was supposed to be conveyed in these events.  But regardless, I know exactly what I want for the next chapter.  It'll be great, I promise.  Let me know what you thought of this chapter?  Please, do not fear, I accept criticism well.

Also, newest Harry Potter film was fantastic, despite what critics and everyone else has been saying.  The writing was fantastic (though I thought of a few changes), the music was tremendous, and the acting was out-of-this-world.  Jason Isaacs' performance of Lucius was incredible, and Alan Rickman….*sigh*….was simply fantastic.  Kenneth Branagh was also amazing, I could not stop laughing!!  My favorite scene?  The dueling scene.  Alan and Kenneth were excellent.

Anyway, I don't want to reveal anything, just giving my opinion.  Also if you go to see the movie, STAY UNTIL THE END OF THE CREDITS.  There's a stinger.  That's a term referring to a surprise bit at the end.  There is a stinger in Chamber of Secrets, so stick around until the end of the credits to see it.  Trust me, you'll leave in stitches.  Alright, enough from me!  I want to hear from you!  Write to me!  Review!

Till next time—

Eclipsed Planet


	13. Heroes

**Even Better Than the Real Thing**

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Please note, that I do not own the characters Draco Malfoy or Ginny Weasley, or any other magical lingo.

This is a Draco/Ginny romance story.

Updated 11/11/02:

**http://www.lorddave.com/evenbetter**

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

**_Chapter 13:  Heroes _**

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

            Virginia.  Was her hair always this red?  He tried memorizing every detail of her flushed face.  Her maroon dress flapped in the cold wind, her tatty coat doing little to protect her.  He stood a moment, completely lost in her.  When his eyes met hers, he saw she was ready for a good cry.  He stood silent, not wanting to move, not wanting to ever move.  He wanted time to stand still, and leave him here.  With Virginia.

            Virginia.  The same girl he had teased for years.  Bloody hell, he didn't even know her name until a few days ago.  He had teased the "little weasel" for years.  And her family.  Her _impoverished family.  He'd made fun of her meddling father.  Called her mother plump.  Mocked her brothers – damn Weasleys – and her crush, Potter.  Bugger.  This girl.  This girl that he knew nothing about.  In the past, all he had seen was the red hair._

            The same red hair was holding him captive at this moment.  She hooked a few strands of unruly hair behind her ear.  It was hopeless, as the wind swept it back across her face.  He admired how the silky tresses flew with the wind.

            How could it be love?  He didn't even know her.  He knew nothing.  He should stamp out the feeling before it _does develop into love, though._

            "What are you doing here?"

            Draco turned back toward the tracks, looking for the train.  He could see it, far in the distance.  Another 7 or 8 minutes away.  He pretended to be indifferent about her presence.  No matter how he felt, he has to leave her alone.  Even Severus agreed.  Now was not the time to get involved with anyone, in any sort of relationship.

            "Draco Malfoy, you owe me a friend."

            He spun around at her, his eyes wide in surprise and confusion.  She stood there, her hands on her hips, glaring up at him.

            "Excuse me?"

            "You heard me!  I want a friend!"

            "Virginia – "

            "No, you listen to me, what makes you think you _can't be my friend?  Draco, Death-Eater or not, I __want you as my friend."_

            He stood, stunned.  This little girl.  Dear Merlin, she made him want to laugh and cry all at once.  She wanted him to be her friend.  What could he say to possibly explain to her?  A friendship with a Death-Eater was practically a death wish.  A friendship with a Malfoy was practically a traitorous act.

            "Virginia – "

            "Ron always says I need to start standing up for myself.  I agree.  So I'm starting here and now.  With you, Draco!"

He squinted at her, not sure if he heard her right.  Here and now.  Of all times.  Draco tried hard to keep any sort of expression off of his face.  So she wanted to stand up for herself.  Good for her.  But it just had to be here and now.

"Virginia, I – "

"And frankly, Draco, I think you need me in your life.  As much as you'd like to deny it and as much as you hate – "

He raised his hand, silencing her.  Something inside him shattered.  _She thinks that he hates her, he thought.  He clenched his teeth, feeling his jaw tense.  He swallowed.  He gathered his courage and stepped closer, leaning down, inching his face closer to hers.  _

Her open mouth snapped shut, her eyebrows raised questioningly.  He rested his hands lightly on her shoulders, resisting the urge to embrace her completely.  He pressed his forehead against hers, closing his eyes, hearing the train coming closer.  It was coming to take him away from her.  

Forever.  

He opened his eyes slowly, wanting to remember this moment for the rest of his life.  He looked at her, studied every inch of her face up close.  He saw her tears trickle down her face.  He felt her warm breath on his face.

"Virginia…"

Not caring about anything in the entire world, Draco closed the distance, kissing her lightly on the lips.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

When Draco turned to face her, instead of feeling sympathetic or compassionate, she felt livid.  She got angry, something she rarely did.  

Ginny knew she was most likely the most patient person on the planet.  She had six older brothers.  That meant waiting her turn to use the bathroom.  Being the last person to be served at the dinner table.  Getting new things only when there was any money left over.  And, of course, enduring every prank imaginable.

And for some reason, Ginny's found herself angry at Draco.  Not for the years of teasing, or for him leaving to become a Death Eater.  It was because he owed her a friend.  Well, she knew he didn't make any promises, but that's how Ginny felt, nonetheless.  So here she was, on the station platform, standing a few feet from him, her hands on her hips.

_This was probably the last time I'll ever be alone with Draco, she thought.  She swallowed.  And she was arguing with him.  Well, she was yelling at him, not letting him get a word in edgewise.  She felt her anger pass a bit.  Now she was feeling exasperated and confused.  But most of all, helpless._

"And frankly, Draco, I think you need me in your life.  As much as you'd like to deny it and as much as you hate – "

She was going to say _as much as you hate me, but he raised his hand.  At first she thought he was waving her off, brushing her aside.  But he startled her by stepping closer, leaning closer.  Her heart was pounding painfully in her chest.  She wanted to wrap her arms around him and forget the world.  She heard the train in the distance, coming closer.  It was coming to take him away from her._

It was coming to take him away from her forever.  She couldn't help but let the tears flow down her cheeks.  And when he whispered her name, her breath caught in her throat.  The quiet, seductive tone –

He kissed her.

It was light.  Gentle.  Tender.  Brief, but perfect.  And when he pulled away, he wound his arms tightly around her, holding her to his chest.  She buried herself in his arms, squirming to get closer.

The train pulled into the station, air and smoke blasting out on the platform.  It tousled her hair, and whipped at her coat, but she ignored it.  

He moved his hands to her shoulders, pushing her away gently.  He stepped away from her, not taking his gray eyes off of her.  He stood there, looking more like a small boy than a grown young man.  He bent to pick up his suitcase.  He licked his lips and prepared to turn toward the train.

"Will I see you when you're back?"

Her voice was almost drowned out by the sounds of the train.  She tried pushing some hair back out of her face, hooking it behind her ear.  She watched drop his eyes to the ground, as he considered her question.  And looking back up at her, his face broke into the saddest expression she'd ever seen on him.

"No."

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

             The rest of the day was hard to pass for Draco.  The instant he had kissed Virginia, he knew he'd sealed his fate.  He loved her.  He really did.  And all it took to prove it to him was that one kiss.  Though it made things a lot harder on him, it was worth it.

            He was recalling moments from the past few days.  When he spotted her in the Great Hall with her hair in her mouth.  When he found her alone in the Owlery.  When he caught her reading upside down in the library.  When he took her to his sanctuary.  

            He stretched out across the seats in the small train compartment.  His hands behind his head, he lay there for most of the train ride.  He stared at the ceiling, replaying that kiss in his mind over and over.  He wondered what Virginia had thought of it.  He wondered if she loved him…

_            One moment, I'm pushing her away, and the next I'm kissing her.  I'm really sending mixed messages to that girl…_

            He chuckled, wondering if she was as confused by his actions as he was.  He thought back to the kiss.

            Then, unwanted images of him harassing her came to mind.  Like when he threw his book at her.  When he laughed as she tripped and fell.  When he scowled at her, shoving her aside, just for being a Weasley.  He'd been mean to her just out of spite.  Because of her stupid family.  Her even stupider git of a brother.  And because of her apparent crush on Harry bloody Potter.

            The mere thought of her infatuated with Potter made his heart clench up.  He knew he was jealous.  But it made him feel sick thinking about her in love with Potter.  He hoped that Potter would never realize what a woman she really was.

            He closed his eyes.  They were starting to burn again.  The surefire sign of lack of sleep.  Draco pushed all thoughts of Potter from his mind.  He tried to focus his tired mind on that kiss.  It wasn't his first.  And certainly not his last.  But quite possibly his most precious.

            Sleep took him slowly, catching him with a faint sad smile on his lips. 

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

            The rest of the day was hard to pass for Ginny.  She was still stunned.  He'd kissed her.  She was about to say something along the lines of him hating her, and then he kissed her.

It was her first kiss.  And she couldn't possibly have imagined it going better.  It was tender and soft, not greedy, but emotional.  If she didn't know better, she'd guess from that kiss that he _loved her._

But that couldn't be quite true.  He's a _Malfoy.  Don't they naturally hate everyone?  Especially poor, pathetic people like her?  She didn't think he loved her.  The very thought made her chest tighten in pain.  He still got on that train.  And he had said no when she asked about seeing him when he returned.  So what was that kiss all about?_

She ran her fingers over her lips, for the millionth time.  Everything seemed so right about that kiss.  But he was –

"Gin!  Your turn!"

She looked across the table at Ron.  He was watching her with raised eyebrows.  She looked down at their chess game.  Her heart certainly wasn't in it.

"Ron, I –"

"Come on, Gin, at least finish this game?"

She sighed and scanned the pieces.  She wasn't doing very well.  A few poor moves and the game would be over.  She moved her bishop, taking his rook.  She knew that left her open for an attack from his queen.  She pretended not to notice.

"You look really tired, Gin.  Anything going on?"

She shook her head, not missing the suspecting tone of his voice.  While Ron considered his move, she casually glanced over at Harry.  She did a double take.  He was sitting on the sofa a few away, reading his book on Quidditch.  He was always reading that book.  And he always wore the same awed expression.

The firelight dancing on his face, his messy hair in his bright eager eyes, his soft lips moving as he read the words to himself, his inviting neck, and his body...  

Ginny looked at him, but didn't feel the longing she normally did.  She frowned.  Two weeks ago, she would have been drooling over this image of Harry, sitting by the fire, reading a book.  And now?  Nothing.  Not a single spark.

Suddenly the image of her kissing Draco came flooding back to her mind.

She stood up abruptly.  And she realized that –

"Ron!  I have to…er…well, good game.  I better –"

            She ran.  She didn't turn back at the call of her name.  She didn't want to see the look on her brother's face.  She ran to her room and slammed the door shut.  She bounded to her bed and cowered under the covers.

            The kiss.  She swallowed.  She wasn't in love with Harry, anymore.  Actually she was beginning to doubt if she were ever in _love with him.  The kiss.  She suspected that she might…no, she was fairly certain:  she __loved Draco Malfoy.  That kiss…and he still said he doesn't want to see her again._

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

            "Your grades?"

            "Top of the class in all, but Transfiguration."

            "McGonagall.  I'll bet she's favoring that Granger girl.  No bother, doesn't really matter.  Top of the class.  Excellent."

            Draco and his father were sitting in his father's study at the Manor.  He'd just arrived, giving his case, cloak, and coat to several house elves.  Draco was eager to get up to his room, so that he could take another long nap until the meeting that night.

            "I've hand selected your attire for the evening.  It's in your changing room.  But go now.  Get some rest.  You look an awful mess."  
            Draco nodded, standing and stalking to the door.  His dry throat itched, and he coughed.  It echoed in the large room.  He left through the huge open double doors.  He knew these doors always remained open.  Some sort of strange habit his father had.  His father only closed the doors during dealings of important matters.  So if the doors were shut, everyone knew not to disturb his father, under penalty of death.

            In the hallway, he found a small house elf.  He asked for a glass of water to be brought up to his room.

            "Anything else, Master Draco?"  
            He shook his head, coughing again.  The dryness in his throat was irritating and stubbornly itchy.  He started the trek to his room, climbing stairs, walking down endless hallways until he reached his wing of the Manor.  His quarters were large, several rooms, taking up nearly a fifth of the Manor.  Being the only child allotted him many such luxuries.  Including his very own house elves.  Three house elves.

            "Your water, Master Draco."  
            He reached down, taking the glass from Maggy, his favorite house elf.  She'd been serving him since he was a small boy.  He drank greedily, trying to alleviate the strange itchy sensation in this throat.  His rooms were exactly as he'd left them.  They were cleaned, of course, but they were more or less in the same order.  He walked straight through to his bedroom, with Maggy at his heels.

            Draco coughed again.  He grimaced, not liking the feeling.  Bugger.  But he was too sleepy to really care.

            Without undressing or even shutting the window dressings, he collapsed into his bed.  Maggy squealed and pulled his shoes off.  She tried pulling the covers over him, but it was hopeless.  She shut the window shades, and lit the fire in the fireplace before leaving her master to rest.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

            She checked her wristwatch.  It was dinnertime.  But she was not going to eat.  She couldn't.  There was a gnawing pain in her stomach.  She felt sick.  _Forget about going to dinner, she thought, __I don't think I can even roll out of bed.  Oh Merlin.  She closed her eyes, imagining where Draco might be at this hour._

            Was it time for their meeting?  Or did the ceremony already occur?  Did it hurt to receive the Dark Mark?

            She closed her eyes, the pain causing her to wince.  She took a deep, shuddering breath.

            Ginny tried sitting up.  She managed to do so perfectly fine.  She knew she wasn't sick to her stomach.  She just _felt sick to her stomach.  But that didn't change the pain nonetheless.  She walked over to the mirror and evaluated herself with sleepy eyes._

            "Eww…"

            That was all that the mirror managed to say.  And Ginny had to agree.  It was rather a scary sight.  Her hair was a fiery mess, tangled and matted.  Her eyes had circles around them, looking sunken and dark.  Her face was pale, a whiter shade than normal.  Her rumpled clothes didn't add much to her appearance either.

            She set to work, fixing herself up.  She combed out her hair, pinning it back, the way her mum always did it.  She washed her face and even pressed a cold washcloth to her eyes.  She didn't bother changing her clothes, figuring nobody really noticed or cared.

            She checked her wristwatch again.  Dinnertime.

            She wandered the halls slowly, counting the number of stairs she walked down, looking closely at the paintings, carefully avoiding stepping on all the cracks in the stone floors.  Ginny had spent hours wandering around the castle over the years.  Usually, it was just to keep occupied, a way to relieve stress.  She had to admit, despite years of exploring the castle, she didn't fully understand all of the mysteries of the school.

            She smiled sadly, _things aren't always what they seem.  Footsteps behind her brought her back to reality, snapping her out of her meandering mood._

            Ginny looked over her shoulder.  It was Harry.  He jogged a bit to catch up to her.

            "Heading to dinner, Ginny?"

            "Er…yes."

            They walked in silence, side by side.  It wasn't the same comfortable, warm silence that she shared with Draco.  This was an annoying, rather embarrassing silence.  They were headed for the Great Hall.

            "Loads of assignments.  And it's the holidays!  Can you believe that?"  Ginny tried making conversation.  Harry looked a little surprised that she had spoken first.  And without mumbling, stuttering, or…putting her elbow in the butter, as she thought of it.

            "Yeah.  If you're talking about Snape…I can…"  He smiled down at her.

            They entered the Great Hall together.  She sat down next to Ron, and Harry seated himself beside Hermione.  The meal passed rather quickly, Ron and Harry talking about some Quidditch team.  Ginny wished she were sitting beside Hermione, who also looked rather bored by the topic.  

A large owl swooped in, dropped a package in Ginny's lap and flew back out of the Hall.  _This is an odd time for the post, she thought.  She tore open the package, and found a card.  She smiled.  It was obviously hand-made, and that made even more precious to her.  It read "Happy Christmas, Ginny!" across the front in mismatching letters.  The inside was signed by all six of her brothers and Harry._

She looked up at Ron and Harry.  They were both pretending to be looking around the room, Ron whistling, and Harry twiddling his thumbs.

"What is this?"

They turned back to her and smiled.

"Sorry it's late.  Open it, Gin!"

She tore open the rest of the package to produce a box.  She peeked inside.  Her mouth dropped open.  She stared back up at Ron, wide-eyed.

"We all pitched in, Gin.  You like 'em?"

Ginny felt her body starting to shake slightly.  She opened the box all of the way and peered inside.

They'd all pooled their money to buy her a nice new pair of shoes.  They were wonderful.  Knowing they must be expensive, and that her brothers could hardly afford to buy new things for themselves…

Ginny burst into tears, letting Ron hug her.  She was silently thankful she'd chosen to slip on her tattered sneakers, not the new black shoes, for dinner.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

            Draco awoke to the sound of a softly tinkling silver bell.  That was the way Maggy always woke him up.  He rolled over in his huge bed, rubbing his eyes.  Parts of his legs were numb.  He'd slept in his clothes, insteading of changing.  Serves him right, he supposed.

            He stood from the bed, glancing at the clock.  Nearly 6:30.

            He wandered into his bathroom, where a hot bath was already drawn for him.  He was confused.  He looked around at Maggy, who was trying to straighten the bed up.

            "What's this?"

            "You's to have a bath, Master Draco."  She tugged at the sheets.

            "I always shower, you know that."

            "Master said you's to take a bath."  She smoothed the down comforters over the bed.

            A bath.  Draco sneered.  It was like stewing in your filth.  He raised his eyebrows, coming up with, what he considered, a brilliant solution.  He undressed and took a shower, washing up best as he could.  _Then he stepped into the bath.  _

Oh.  Well, he could certainly see why so many people enjoy baths.  Quite relaxing, luxurious.

            "Not too long, Master Draco, you's to be ready by 7:30!"  Maggy yelled through the closed door.  Draco cleaned up, and stepped out of the bath.  He made a mental note to try a bath again, sometime.  He put on his thick bath robe.  And now to his changing room.

He stepped out of the bathroom, walking past his closets and into his changing room.  This was where he was normally fitted for his clothes.  And where he tried things on.  It was shaped like an octagon, each side a floor-to-ceiling mirror.  There was a small platform in the center of the room for his fittings and such.  

But now, the room was empty, save the mannequin wearing a fantastically expensive suit, layered with grand robes.  They looked much like his father's finest.  He licked his lips, resigning himself to his fate.

Draco took a deep breath, and started to dress methodically.  He slipped off his bathrobe, and put on his underclothes and socks.

He tried to think calmly.  He'd partition his mind.  They can have the part of him that they wanted.

Draco pulled the pants up each leg, tugging them to his waist.  He fastened the pants, and reached for his belt.

They'd expected him to join for years, after the way he mocked muggle-borns with such malevolence…Isn't that what he wanted?  To be a Death Eater like his father?  

Draco looked at himself in the mirror, buttoning up his white dress shirt.  He tucked the ends into his pants.

But they can have the part of him they wanted.  The part that had the will to dominate.  To win at any cost.  The part of him that felt the need to belittle others.  

Draco slipped on the black dress coat, adjusting the sleeves of his shirt underneath.  He buttoned the coat, smoothing it out.

They can have that part of his mind.  

Draco reached for the robes.

He knew that part existed, and he was willing to give them what they wanted.  They wanted Draco Malfoy's malice.  They wanted Draco Malfoy's intelligence.  But they also wanted Draco Malfoy's _spirit._

And that was the part of him that he was unwilling to share.  Not with them.  Not with the world.  Not with anyone.  He'll partition himself in, hiding himself from everyone.

            He heaved a deep sigh, looking at himself in the mirrors.  Fully dressed, his hair slicked back to the nape of his neck.  He tilted his head, looking at himself in the different mirrors.  He looked just like his father.  He looked older, more refined.  Though inside he felt like a wreck.

            Stepping close to one of the mirrors, he looked at himself closely.  He looked into his own eyes.  He saw the fear, but that was only because he was looking for it.  He closed his eyes, upon feeling a shiver pass through him.  A sense of dread.  Foreboding.  Doom.  He heaved a deep sigh.

            When he opened his eyes, he looked at himself again.  He knew that the world would not see Draco Malfoy.  They'd only see the Death Eater.  He choked down a sob.  He looked at himself.  They'd only see the monster in him.  Unable to pull his eyes away, he stared at the blond boy in the mirror for several minutes.

Feeling angry and helpless, he threw his fist into the mirror, shattering the image of himself staring so coolly back at him.  He straightened himself, adjusting the cuff of his coat sleeve as Maggy came running in, screaming.

            Blood dripped from his knuckles, and the panicked house elf mended him quickly.  What's gotten into him lately?  Breaking things?  He nearly smiled.  It felt **_so good.  _**

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

**_U2 – Even Better Than the Real Thing_**

Chapter 13 – Heroes  
David Bowie or The Wallflowers

For complete listings, check previous chapters, or:

http://www.lorddave.com/evenbetter/song_lyrics.htm

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

**_Author's Notes:_**

Whew.  What do you think?  Well, they kissed.  I know people have been requesting that.  This chapter was titled after my favorite David Bowie song.  I really like the Wallflowers cover, because I thought it was really well done.  And I like the Wallflowers a lot.  I considered using 6th Ave. Heartache for this chapter, but the lyrics didn't apply at all.

I really really really wanted to title the chapter Enjoy the Silence, a song by Depeche Mode, but the last chapter was Depeche Mode.  Its lyrics ARE this chapter.  So perfect!  Here's a link for the lyrics, and try listening to it, great song!!!  I might use it for a later chapter.

http://www.lorddave.com/evenbetter/enjoy.htm

So, let's see.  You'll notice as the chapter progressed, both Draco and Ginny's thoughts were pulled away from each other.  So Draco didn't think of Ginny once since he reached home.  And Ginny was getting distracted by her late Christmas present.  (I know the bonus present means Ron got her two things.  But he's her best friend!  And her other brothers sent her little things too, but they were little things, like a few prank treats from the twins, a stuffed dragon from Charlie, a pair of Egyptian earrings from Bill, etc.  So they all pitched in, Harry included, to buy her something she's wanted for a long time.)  

The fact that Harry even chipped in is important.  It's a present from her brothers…and they included Harry.  He's one of the brothers now.  So this is sort of developing on the Harry-Ginny relationship a little.  She's realized she's not really that infatuated with him, though she still thinks he's attractive.  He's starting to act strange around her, trying to be comfortable, but afraid she might still like him.  I think Harry wants Ginny to be just like a little sister, nothing more.  So it's weird when your little sister fancies you.  Eww!  Hehe…

So Draco's cool.  I like him.  He breaks things.  That's his thing.  He's going to have to outgrow it.  I gave him a slight cough.  I'm not sure what that'll mean, yet.  He might be getting sick.  We'll see.

Plans for next chapter:  We'll see a little bit of what happens a few days later, after Draco has returned and school has resumed.  How is Draco coping?  How is Ginny doing?  Will they have any encounters?  And what will happen when they meet?  I might even have the Quidditch match (Slytherin vs. Gryffindor, of course) I mentioned ages ago.  Could make things tense between Draco and Harry & Ron.

So, I love feedback.  Please review!

Till next time –

-- Eclipsed Planet

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

A few references:

-- Bath = stewing in own filth:  Calvin & Hobbes comic strip a long time ago, also Friends episode where Chandler finally takes a bath and quite enjoys it.

-- Partitioning of the mind:  a concept I stole from The Sword of Truth series.  I think Richard does this in the first book to save himself from the Mordsith.  I thought it was a really interesting concept.  He saved himself because he locked off everything that was important to him, mainly his love for Kahlan.  Very sweet.  I touched on that.  I'll possibly hit that again later. 


	14. All I Want Is You

**Even Better Than the Real Thing**

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Please note, that I do not own the characters Draco Malfoy or Ginny Weasley, or any other magical lingo.

This is a Draco/Ginny romance story.

**http://www.lorddave.com/evenbetter**

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

**_Chapter 14:  All I Want Is You_**

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

            Ginny half-heartedly glanced at her watch.  If she left now, she'd easily make it to dinner.  But she couldn't move.  She couldn't move or think.

For the life of her, Ginny couldn't get him out of her mind.  He was everywhere to her.  In between the words of her Potions text, mingling with the peas on her dinner plate, dancing with the flames in the Common Room fireplace.  Draco.

She was sitting in the library, in a secluded corner rather than her usual table.  She was, once again, flipping through her journal, which had been neglected for a while.  A couple weeks into January, she began writing in it again, hoping that she could somehow sort out her emotions.  It wasn't working.

_            At first I had hoped that he'd come to me, talk to me.  But I soon realized how unrealistic that would be.  At lunch this afternoon, he seemed rather distant, in a trance.  I saw deep circles under his eyes, and though his expression was stony and blank, I knew there was probably great turmoil within._

She slouched a little, sagging into the chair.  She stared at the wall, as though transfixed, running the kiss through her mind once more.  Her heart fluttered, and again she told herself that it meant nothing.  She had managed to convince herself that even if it _did mean something, neither of them could act on it._

            She heaved a deep sigh.  She hadn't really seen him since December 26th.  She was positive he had returned to school, because she still heard Ron complaining about him after his Potions class.  And she caught glimpses of blond hair at the Slytherin table during meals, though he remained rather elusive.

            Ginny knew he was avoiding her.  She wondered if he was as pained as she was.  Why did he have to go and kiss her?  Now she can't get her mind off of him.

            "Oh, come on, Gin.  You need to snap out of it!" she said aloud.

            But it was always easier said than done.  She set down her quill, and closed her books, shoving them aside.  She laid her head on the table, mimicking the same position she'd seen Draco in, long ago.

            "You only talked to him for, what, two, three days?  And you don't know a damn thing about him.  And…," she paused, sighing, "you're in love with him."

            She thought she heard a soft flutter off to her right.  She looked, but there was no one there.  

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

            He knew it was dinnertime.  But he was too interested in what he was doing to leave.  He was spying.  He was spying on Virginia Weasley.  She was alone in a corner of the library.  And Draco knew that if Severus found out he was using the invisibility cloak for something like this, he'd be in big trouble.  But it didn't matter.

            He had seen her enter the library hours earlier, so he'd dashed back to his room and grabbed the cloak.  And he had found her easily enough, behind the shelves and stacks of Astronomy books, flipping through a book that he recognized to be her diary.  And he watched her secretly, trying to get his fill.  He'd missed her incredibly.

            Draco wanted to talk to her.  But he didn't know how.  Especially after he had gone and said that he could never see her again.

            He heard her scold herself.  Snap out of it, eh?

            "You only talked to him for, what, two, three days?  And you don't know a damn thing about him.  And…," she paused, sighing, "you're in love with him."

            Draco closed his eyes, pressing himself back against a bookshelf, hoping she was talking about him.  He knew he shouldn't.  But it felt so good.  He swallowed and turned to leave.  His head was spinning, his chest was aching, but for the first time in weeks, he felt like smiling.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

            At dinner, she yawned lavishly.  She stretched, closing her eyes.  And when she opened them, she saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione all staring at her.

            "What?"

            They looked at each other, trying to figure out what to say.  Finally, Harry sighed and looked to her.

            "Ginny, we're worried about you."

            "What?"

            "You've been so quiet since the holidays.  We were wondering if everything was alright," Harry paused, eyeing her carefully, "You don't look too good."

            She frowned.  Ron felt the need to elaborate.

"Well, look at yourself.  Have you even used a comb in the past week?  I mean, even Snape takes better care of himself!"  Ron's outburst made Hermione smack his shoulder.  Hard.  Ginny winced for him.

            "What he means is:  we just want to make sure you are ok.  Has there been any trouble with Malfoy?"

Ginny knew her eyes went large, as she registered what Hermione said.

"What?"

The three of them started to look exasperated.

"Ginny," Hermione muttered, pressing a hand to her forehead, "I swear, if you say 'what' one more time…"

"I'm sorry."  Ginny looked down at her lap, blushing.  Harry reached across the table to give her a fake punch to the chin.

"It'll be alright, kid.  Don't you worry about Malfoy."

"What?!"

The three of them rolled their eyes and started smiling.  Ginny didn't find it funny.  What did they mean about Draco?  She hasn't even talked to him in weeks.  Her heart clenched, reminding herself how true that was.  That kiss.  She shook herself.

"Ginny, we heard what has been going on.  We overheard Crabbe and Goyle in Potions."  Hermione put her arm around her, an awkward sympathetic gesture.

"Those gits were talking about how Malfoy's upset with you."

Ginny's eyes shot up at Harry's words.

"They said that you turned his advances down, and now he's out for blood."

Ginny turned to look at Ron.  She couldn't believe this.  They believed that?

"For your information, he hasn't so much as looked at me!"  Squeezing back tears, she stood up from her seat, stepping over the bench.  "That's partly the problem…"  Her voice trailed off, and she turned to leave.  Walking to the doors, her eyes glanced toward the Slytherin table.  Sure enough, as if he'd heard her, he was watching her darkly from under his lashes.

            *~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

            She was blushing.  And he touched her.  That made him want to pound Potter into the ground.  Well, more so than usual.  Draco couldn't turn back to his dinner after that.  He watched as Virginia stormed out of the Hall.  He resisted every urge to follow her.  He sighed and stood up.  No, he couldn't follow her.

            He left the Hall, and was almost in the Entrance Hall when he heard Severus' voice booming out.

            "Detention.  Tomorrow.  7 o'clock in my classroom."

            "Professor, I – "

            "And 10 points from Gryffindor!"

            Draco peeked around the corner and was jolted when he realized it was her!  Virginia got herself a detention with Snape!

            "And detention for you, too, Malfoy.  It's not polite to eavesdrop."

            Draco's eyes went wide.  He realized what was happening.  Severus was purposely giving them both detentions together.

He stepped into the hall, shaking his head at Severus.  He wanted to mouth the word 'no'.

            Severus' eyebrows went up, watching him shaking his head.  He smirked and nodded.  Draco looked to Virginia, who had her head turned the other way.  She looked pained.  Almost embarrassed to be there.

            "Back to your Common Rooms, the both of you."

            Virginia immediately took the opportunity to flee.  She rushed past Draco to reach the stairs, and he could see her eyes watering with tears.  He turned his head away, and walked toward Severus.

            "What do you think you're doing?"

            "Watch the lip, Mr. Malfoy.  I'll be forced to take away points next."  Severus smirked knowingly and started for the dungeons.  Draco was on his heels, not willing to let this go.

            "I can't serve detention with her!  You know that!"

            "Know what?"

            "Damn it, Severus, you know what I'm talking about."

            "What?  You too good to serve detention with the likes of her?"  Severus sneered over his shoulder at Draco, teasing him.

            Draco groaned.  True, he had not yet voiced the name of the girl he was in love with.  They walked into his office, and Draco threw himself into the chair in front of the desk.  Severus took off his robes and laid them across the back of his chair.  He settled himself in his seat and looked at Draco with polite amusement.  Draco rolled his eyes, not enjoying his best friend's playful mood.

            "I hate you sometimes."

            "What is it you always say?  'Lighten up?'" 

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

            Detention!  With Snape!  And with Draco!  She couldn't believe it.  By the time she reached her Common Room, she was still sniffling.  What had she done to deserve detention?  She was talking to herself, sure.  She'd said a few choice words about Draco, yes.  She even kicked Professor Snape, incorrectly assuming that he was the closest wall, alright…alright, she did deserve a detention, even if it was just for booting the Potions Master in the shin.

            She stormed up to her room, trying to figure out what she would do.  She undressed, slipping into her pajamas.  She shuffled to her bed and pulled herself under the warm covers.  She closed the curtains surrounding her and laid back.

            _Dear Merlin, what'll I do tomorrow?  But wasn't this the sort of opportunity she'd been waiting for?  She'd more or less be alone with Draco.  She could ask him all her questions.  She could see if he was doing alright.  She could even talk to Professor Snape afterwards, if she wanted.  _

            Oooh, Professor Snape.  That man!  She had noticed the sly look on his face when he assigned Draco detention.  She'd even seen Draco's shocked expression.  This was a plot.  Snape was a bright one, she'd give him that.  She supposed she should be thanking him for all of this.

            She rolled over, pulling her journal from under her pillow.  She flipped a few pages, searching for something she'd written a few days earlier:

_Questions that need answering:_

_What was it like?  Did it hurt?  Are you hurt?_

_Was your father proud?  Your mother?  You?  How do you feel?_

_Have you thought at all about me?  Probably too busy.  Why'd you kiss me?  Why'd you get on that train?_

_That kiss…what did it mean?  Anything to you?_

_Could I confess something  to you?  Will you hold it against me?   I love you._

  
            Ginny groaned at her childishness.  None of these questions seemed very appropriate.  Of course, these were the ones constantly running through her mind.  But she couldn't imagine herself asking Draco if he'd thought about her at all.  Or about the kiss.  She closed her eyes, willing herself to calm down.  Tomorrow would come and go, just as the past few weeks have, with Draco avoiding her at all costs.  She'd just have to endure it.  

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

            "Draco, sit down, you're making me dizzy."

            He turned to face the potions master.  He sneered.  Severus was enjoying this far too much.

            "Severus, you're the one who said that the timing was wrong.  You said that I shouldn't be falling in love.  That I shouldn't be endangering anyone right now.  What happened to all of that?"

            Draco continued his pacing by the fireplace.  It was just after dinner, almost seven o'clock.

            "And since when have you ever listened to me?"  Draco continued to scowl at his Professor.

            This was going to be a long and interesting night.  Draco sighed, and turned to the door of Snape's office.  He marched out, making his way to the potions classroom.  Severus was right behind him.

            "Let's get a few things straight.  I will not be talking to her.  I'm going to stay as far away from her as I possibly can.  And I'm not touching anything disgusting for detention!"

            He stormed into the room, hoping to continue his tirade at Severus, but was startled to find Virginia already sitting in one of the desks, arms folded across her chest, awaiting her punishment.

            Draco felt his face flush.  He turned around to leave, but Severus stood tall, blocking the doorway.  Draco's wide eyes pleaded with the cruel potions master.  _Please let me leave!  _

            Severus shook his head, pushing Draco into the room.  Severus shoved him again, forcing Draco into the seat right beside Virginia.  _This was ridiculous, he thought._

            "I'll have you know that my father will hear about this!"  Draco nearly smiled, feeling like his old self.  Severus cleared his throat, disguising a laugh.  He even noticed the small girl beside him shake with silent laughter.  _This could be rather fun._

            "Detention.  Let me see…"

Severus stalked up to the front of the room, looking around.  He glanced at his desk.  He looked at the workbenches around the room.  He frowned, looking at the floors, at the storeroom, at the cabinets.

"Honestly, I think the worst punishment I could assign would be this."  He unlocked a cabinet and pulled out a small flask.  He handed it to Draco.

Draco read the label aloud: "Veritaserum."

For the first time, the little Weasley spoke up.

"You can't be serious."

"Well, how else am I going to get the two of you to talk with each other?"

Virginia blushed a deep scarlet, and Draco scowled at Severus.  The potions master simply shrugged and took the bottle back.  He replaced it in the cabinet and turned back around.  

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

            Veritaserum.  Ginny knew better than to really believe he'd use it.  It was too expensive to use for such frivolous matters.  But it still scared her.  She'd be forced to tell the truth.  She'd be sitting there, exposing her heart to Draco, right in front of Professor Snape.

            She drew a long breath of relief as the professor turned to lock it away.

            When he turned back around, her breath caught in her throat anew.  The look on his face was merciless.

            She looked to Draco.  He refused to look directly at her.  He was busy, at the moment, glaring at Professor Snape.  Ginny certainly understood how he felt.  The man was setting them up for a long fall.

            "So, what'll it be?  A real detention, or a long-needed conversation?"

            Ginny glanced at Draco.  He crossed his arms, unwilling to respond.  She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, too.  _This was ridiculous!_

            "I didn't imagine the two of you would be such babies about all of this."  Ginny looked at him, indignantly.

            "Well, I suppose if I left you alone, it'd be a rather cruel punishment.  I'll be back in two hours."

            He stormed out of the room, leaving her alone with Draco Malfoy in the silent and still room.  

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

            It was deafening.  The silence in the room.  He swore he'd never forgive Severus for this.  He knew there was nothing stopping him from getting up and leaving right then.  But he couldn't get his body to obey.  He couldn't move.  _Stand up!  Walk out that door!  Leave!  NOW!_

            Not a response from his body.  He was sitting there, still and tall, his arms crossed over his chest.  Draco chanced a look over at Virginia.  She was looking as dazed and confused as he was.  And she looked scared.

            The moments passed.  The two of them in complete silence.  Draco relaxed a little, thinking that perhaps they'd be able to spend the entire two hours avoiding each other –

            "What was it like?"

            He closed his eyes, preparing himself for this.  He looked at her, seeing her warm eyes, her worried expression, her small hands hooking hair behind her ear.  He chose not to answer, but was unable to look away.

            "Did it hurt?  Getting the Dark Mark?"

            He turned away, closing his eyes.  _It hurt.  It hurt more than anything he'd ever experienced.  But he hadn't expected any less.  And his father was proud of him.  He hadn't winced, or groaned, or cried out.  Not a tear, not a flinch, nothing.  No sign of any feeling.  Because, Draco remembered, he'd felt completely numb with pain.  Not from the Dark Mark itself, no.  But from the sealing of his fate.  A giant door shutting._

            Again, he chose not to answer.  He stared at the stone wall at the front of the room.  She shuffled a bit in her seat.  She then said something that melted his heart.

            "I missed you."

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

**_U2 – Even Better Than the Real Thing_**

Chapter 14 - All I Want Is You

U2

For complete listings, check previous chapters, or:

http://www.lorddave.com/evenbetter/song_lyrics.htm

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Author's Notes:

Hello!  Final exams are upon me, so please forgive me for the choppy, semi-lame chapter.  I thought it'd be cute if Severus attempted to get them together.  He's certainly not encouraging them to share a public "I love you" relationship.  He just thinks that they need each other and he's willing to mediate their encounters.  Though I'm sure the idea struck him only after Ginny kicked him in the shin!

There may not be an update for a while.  I'll try to update once more this week, though no promises…

Please don't forget to review.  I live for your reviews!!

Till next time –

Eclipsed Planet


	15. Aurora

**Even Better Than the Real Thing**

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Please note, that I do not own the characters Draco Malfoy or Ginny Weasley, or any other magical lingo.

This is a Draco/Ginny romance story.

**http://www.lorddave.com/evenbetter**

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

**_Chapter 15:  _****_Aurora_****__**

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

"I missed you."

Draco heaved a cough, inwardly glad for the distraction.  His hand clapped over his mouth, preventing the sound from echoing in the room.  He coughed, trying to clear his throat of the dry sensation that kept bothering him.  

"Are you sick?"

"What gave you that idea, Weasley?"

Draco watched her reaction.  He caught the hurt look that passed over her face, before she rolled her eyes at him and looked away.

And while she stared off at the cupboards and shelves, Draco took his chance to observe her.  Same shabby clothes, despite his presents.  She was wearing a pair of black shoes that looked like a cheap imitation of the pair he had given her.  Her hair was wild, framing her face unchecked.  She looked pale, a bit thin.  Just as he was about to look away, a glint of silver caught his attention.

A silver locket.

Something he knew he hadn't sent her.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

"Nice necklace.  Present from Potter?"

Confused, Ginny frowned.  She looked down to see the locket Hagrid had given her peaking out from under her shirt.  

Glancing back up into his searching eyes, she found herself speechless.  Ginny felt her cheeks burn.  She turned her head away, looking around at the cabinets and shelves lining the walls.

"Draco..."

She managed to whisper his name, pleading with him.

Draco abruptly stood up.  He started pacing around the room, observing the stacks of cauldrons in the back of the room, running his hand over the gargoyles in the sinks, glancing at the bottles and jars of potions ingredients along the wall.  

"It's alright, Weasley.  I'm glad for you.  Potter's finally noticing you."

Ginny felt her eyes fill with tears at the hateful tone he was using.  He avoided her gaze, but she watched him fiercely as he sauntered around the room.

"It's not from Harry."

"No?  Another love interest, perhaps?"

Draco seated himself at Professor Snape's desk.  He opened a drawer and rummaged around.  He produced a piece of parchment and a quill.  Ginny knew what he was doing.  He was going to draw.

"No.  It's a gift from Hagrid.  He's my friend."

"Hagrid?  That oaf?  Your friend?"  Draco paused, dipping his quill in an ink well.  He looked up at her, his hand holding the quill poised over the parchment.  "He sends you a locket and you wear it?"  He arched an eyebrow, waiting for her response.

"Well, of course…"

Ginny's voice trailed off, realizing what he was meant.  She heard soft scratches of Draco's quill on parchment.

"I see my presents aren't good enough.  Tell me, Weasley.  They weren't up to your standards?  Or is it simply because _I sent them?"_

He might as well have slapped her.  That was what it felt like.  The sting in her cheeks made her eyes water.  

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

There was really no need to say such a thing.  But his chest was burning from an odd sense of betrayal.  That locket.  _You know you can't stake any claim on her, Malfoy.  So get over it._

But he couldn't let it drop.  Not that easily.  Carelessly he scratched the quill on the parchment, trying to decide how best to pick this fight. 

"I want to return those things to you, Draco."

He looked up at her. 

"What do you mean?"

"I've already told you I can't keep them."

He mulled over what she said.  His mind clouded with anger, Draco made a few more blind strokes before dipping the quill again.

"It doesn't matter.  Do what you'd like with them.  I cannot take them back."

She stood, making a loud scraping noise when she pushed back her chair.  She marched toward Snape's desk, toward Draco.

"What is this, Draco?  Why are we playing this game?  Just take back your gifts, leave my life, and let things go back to the way they were.  That way you can get back to your life, which needs all your strength and focus right now."  

She stood in front of the desk.  He carefully avoided eye contact.  Her voice softened.  

"You'll do what you want to do, and I'll do what I want.  We'll go our separate ways; let our lives continue on their paths.  We aren't tied, not bonded."

Resting her hands on the desk, she bent closer.  

"Who am I, Draco, who am I to you, anyway?"

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

He didn't really have an honest answer for that question.  He'd wondered about that himself.  Who was she?  Some little girl.  A Gryffindor.  A Weasley.  He closed his eyes, acceptance washing over him.

"Nobody.  I guess you are nobody to me, Weasley."

He turned the piece of parchment to face her.  Her eyes flickered down and a pained expression washed over her face as she examined the paper.  Her teary eyes searched his face.  It was a fast, rough sketch.  Of her.  From the day – it seemed ages ago.  But he vividly remembered the sunset.  And her.  The way she was talking, the way she gestured, the way she blushed, and trembled.

"That's what you want, isn't it?  To be left alone?"  Her gaze was fixed on his lips.

"More than anything."  In his head ,he shouted, _No!  Don't leave me, __Virginia__…_

"Then so be it.  I'll not speak to you again.  And if I can help it, I'll never even _think of you again."  _

"We've said our goodbyes many times already, Weasley.  Think of something new to say."

"I know, Draco.  I know.  I'm being clingy and sentimental.  Not everyone gets to see Draco Malfoy cry.  Or comfort him.  I realize now I was nobody to you.  I'm sorry.  I mistook you to be a friend.  But you just needed someone to hold your hand – "

"Do shut up, Weasley."  He couldn't take much more of this.  She really didn't know anything.  The ignorant, naïve little girl.

Her eyes searched his face, trying to read any emotion.  From years of experience, he was able to disguise the turmoil within as sheer indifference.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

"I'll have your gifts sent back to you."  She straightened.  Wrapping a lock of hair around a finger, she willed herself not to cry.  There was nothing to cry about, really.  _You're nobody to him.  Did you hear that?  Are you satisfied now, Gin?_

She felt the urge to run.  To run away from Draco and hide.  An empty sensation consumed her.  He was gone.  No matter how she felt, or how hard she was willing to try, their friendship would fail.  It was hopeless.  What they had shared, whatever magic it was, over the Christmas holidays was gone.  He was more like himself than before he got the Dark Mark.

She turned her back to him, not wanting to see him, afraid that if she did, she'd break down.  Heartache.  Worry.  Disappointment.  She tried convincing herself that this all seemed like a big deal now, but in a few days, a few weeks, she'd be fine.  And in a few years, she'd forget this ever happened.  A small part of her laughed at how stupid she could be.

Draco pushed past her, storming out of the room.  It was a matter of moments before the door slammed behind him.  A thick silence stuck in the air.  

She collapsed in a seat, mentally cursing Professor Snape for doing this to them.  What had he expected?  That she and Draco could be friends?  That the two of them could continue to open their hearts to each other?  Draco didn't need that.  He didn't need her.  Surely, as close as Professor Snape is to him, he should know that.

She folded her arms on the desk and rested her head.  She decided to wait until the potions master returned to dismiss her from her detention.  And she was sure she should mention the fact that this punishment was far more severe than a kick in the shin called for.    

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

U2 – Even Better Than the Real Thing

Foo Fighters – Aurora

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Sorry about the incredibly long delay with writing/posting this chapter.  I'm sorry that not much happens in it.  But this is the end of the Hogwarts-part of the story.  The next chapter will feature Draco's graduation from school.  It'll be touchy and a bit sad, and hopefully it'll be up soon.  Let me know what you thought of this.

I'm already hording ideas for post-Hogwarts Draco/Ginny.

Thanks for reading.  Please review!

--Eclipsed Planet


	16. I'm Looking Through You

**Even Better Than the Real Thing**

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Please note, that I do not own the characters Draco Malfoy or Ginny Weasley, or any other magical lingo.

This is a Draco/Ginny romance story.

****

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

**_Chapter 16:  I'm Looking Through You_**

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

            The rest of the year had simply flown by.  Progressively, the professors and other students noticed a change in Draco's behavior.  For the worse.  He became a greater prat than he once was.  Always ready to offer a snide remark, to push someone down to make himself look better.  

He played Quidditch hard, and studied even harder.  He was at the top of his class, in every class, beating Granger at every step.  Even Professor McGonagall couldn't deny his hard work.

            And for reasons completely unknown, his apparent hatred toward Potter and Weasley grew.  Of course, no one was spared from his wrath.  No one, except a small fifth year Gryffindor student, who he ignored entirely.

            Draco did everything he could to avoid her.  He would walk a half hour out of his way to avoid her in the halls, he'd sit with his back to the Gryffindor table to avoid chance glances, he would sit in the library only with his friends, who would scare away any student.  He avoided her when he could. 

            He hoped that nobody noticed that fact that the seldom few times he _did walk past her, or _did_ glance at her in the Great Hall, she light up like a Christmas tree.  She always blushed a deep red, all the way to the roots of her flaming hair._

            And Draco also hoped nobody noticed _him_ blushing either.  

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

            The year was over.  Ginny'd be a sixth year next year.  She couldn't really believe how fast the rest of the year had gone by.  She'd started the new year with a broken heart, and as the months passed, she'd felt the swell of pain slowly fade.

            Other students noticed she had reverted to her former quiet self, more reserved.  Yet she was also less clumsy and more confident.  But nobody noticed how her composure shattered around a particularly nasty sixth year Slytherin.  Her knees trembled, and her heart thumped loudly in her chest.  She really didn't know how to act, or what to do, and though she was grateful for all the times he deftly avoided her, she resented it as well.

            Ginny couldn't understand what had happened to their friendship.  It was there one moment, and the next gone.  But what did it matter now?  He certainly wanted nothing to do with her, he made that quite clear.  So why did she have to blush beet red every time his eyes so much as flickered in her direction?  Why did she stumble over her own feet when she smelled his cologne as he swept past her?  Why did she feel weak when she thought about never talking to him again?

            She didn't know.  And for some reason, she didn't want to know.  But the year was finally over.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

            Another year, came and left.  His seventh year.  It simply flew by.

He vaguely remembered the short, muddled summer, which he spent in a state of stupor, not knowing where he was going, who he was talking to, or what was happening to him.  Draco realized that he was changing, but there was little he could do to prevent it.  He was transforming, slowly, into his father.  Cunning, manipulative, and extraordinarily charming.  And the Draco Malfoy that was safely locked away within him was becoming more and more difficult to find.

            The train ride to school, the first few weeks in his seventh-year classes, his first Quidditch game of the season.  All of these events flew by.  Time wouldn't slow for him.  Not for him, not for anybody.

            His attitude problem was quickly noted, and for the most part, everyone avoided him.

            Christmas, his birthday, New Years – all passed, and felt like only a matter of moments.  And before he could blink, it seemed that Easter was upon him.  Along with the advances of a young Miss Virginia Weasley.  She had tried to talk to him.  Tried to talk _with him.  But he refused.  He acted as though she were something nasty stuck to the bottom of his shoe._

            Though she was clever, and managed to corner him one evening in the library.  He remembered the way his heart leapt in his chest as she pressed herself close, her warm breath on his cheek.  Her words still haunted him.

            _Draco Malfoy, so good to see you back to your normal self.__  You great prat.  _

_I know you want nothing to do with me.  Nothing.  _

_But I cannot let you continue like this.  You have to be true to yourself, or you'll lose.  _

_The almighty Draco Malfoy will fall.  He'll fail.  Remember that.  Be true._

            He remembered pushing her away, and scoffing at her.  

"Shove off, Weasley, I don't need your bloody advice."

And giving him a taste of his own medicine, she spun on her heel, and left without another word.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

            Ginny felt as though it were a tragedy.  She'd been watching him all year.  And he'd changed.  Definitely.  And now when he was about to graduate, she worked up the nerve to try talking to him one last time.

            But Draco wouldn't let her.  He was blocking her out.  And that only made her more determined.  She had made it her mission to crack his protective sphere of lies, before he left for the real world.

            The only time she'd managed to utter a word to him was a quiet Friday evening in the library, only a week before the seventh-years graduated.  She pounced on him, cornering him, making sure no one else was around to see.  She said everything to him that she'd been dying to say for the past year.  Well, nearly everything.  _I love you, Draco_.  Now, those words would certainly not be welcomed.

            And he had acted indifferent.  Like she was wasting his time.  So be it.  At least she was able to tell him what was on her mind.  

Now there was only a matter of days before graduation.  She felt a chill run through her body.  She felt cold and lonely.  Her brother, Harry, Hermione.  They were all leaving.  And Draco, too.  The feeling was similar to the one she felt when she went to Kings Cross Station for the first time.  She'd been there to see Ron off to his first year.  He had been leaving her, going to a bigger and better place.  Yes, that was exactly the feeling she felt now.

Like she was being abandoned.  

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

U2 – Even Better Than the Real Thing

The Beatles or The Wallflowers – I'm Looking Through You

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

A/N:

Alright, so sorry I haven't updated in forever!  My sincerest apologies.  This is the transitional chapter, where we learn that time has passed, they've grown apart.  The next chapter will include Draco's graduation – some more time passing – and then they meet again.  And for a very particular reason, which we will learn!  Stay tuned, folks, I promise not to make you wait tooooo long.

Please review!  Thanks for reading.

-Eclipsed Planet


	17. Clocks

**Even Better Than the Real Thing**

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Please note, that I do not own the characters Draco Malfoy or Ginny Weasley, or any other magical lingo.

This is a Draco/Ginny romance story.

****

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

**_Chapter 17:  Clocks_**

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

            She checked her watch.  It was almost 6:30.  Ginny looked at herself once more in the mirror in her dorm room.  She licked her lips, smiling at the beautiful dress robes she was wearing.  The robes Draco Malfoy had given her ages ago for Christmas.  Underneath, she wore a modest blue dress, also part of the Christmas package.  Shoes.  Earrings.  A necklace.  And a bracelet.  She was decked out, really.

            She turned back to her bed.  The silver chest was open, still full of parcels.  She closed the box and set it inside her trunk.  Heaving a deep sigh, and taking one more quick glance in the mirror, she headed for the door.  It was time.

            Ginny opened the door, instantly assaulted by the loud music coming from the Common Room.  The year was over, and the Feast would commence in about half an hour.  She wanted to find Ron and talk with him, before they all had to head down to the Great Hall.

            She walked down the stairs, the familiar voices of her fellow students competing with the music.  And the lights and colors in the room nearly blinded her.  Festivities, indeed.  There were flashing banners, congratulating seventh years on completion of their studies.  As a joke, someone suspended spellbooks and texts in the air above everyone's heads, mimicking the slender white candles normally suspended in the Great Hall.  She smirked, imagining that it was, originally, a concept by Fred and George.

            She heard a collective gasp come from the corner behind her.  Ginny turned to find her roommates, all open-mouthed and staring.

            "You look wonderful, Ginny!"

            "She'd better, she sure took her time!"

            "I think she's beautiful."

            They smiled at her, and pointed toward the fireplace, where Harry, Ron, and Hermione were talking with Neville, Seamus, and Dean.  Ginny grinned at her roommates, and thanked them.  She wandered across the room, trying to catch Ron's eye.  And when she did, she felt herself blush.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

            He checked his watch.  It was nearly 6:30.  Draco looked at himself in the mirror in his private dorm room.  He licked his lips, smoothing his black dress robes down.  He ran his hands, nervously, through his hair, idly wondering if this were all really happening.

            He was shaking.  He felt nauseated.  And strangest of all, he wanted to cry.  Maybe it was just the headache.  It'd been lingering for a while.  He shrugged it off, as he turned look around his room.  It was quite nice having a room to himself this year.  He'd convinced his father to pay for it.  It was well worth it, he thought, allowing him to stay up late, sometimes even all night; allowing him to talk to himself, yell if necessary; allowing him to bring down girls, whenever he cared to.

            He smirked.  And he knew they never helped him feel better.  They always made him feel worse.  Guilty.  Sad.  And lost.  But he didn't care.  If he wasn't allowed to live his life by his rules, he'd live his life by no rules.  Reckless abandon.  The very thought made him sick to his stomach.

            Draco wondered when he stopped caring.   Well, he thought, he had a pretty good idea _when_.  But really, the question was _why.  Why did he stop caring?  For some reason, in response to this question, his mind went to Virginia Weasley.  He shook his head.  Thinking of her always gave him a headache._

            He trudged to the door of his room, walking down the corridor to the stairs.  He climbed the stairs to the Common Room slowly, listening to the blaring music and loud voices.

            Draco stretched his face into his practiced smirk, and searched the room for Pansy.  She'd been more than willing to be his date for the evening, and he figured he'd only need her at his side to appear "normal".  Little else would matter.  

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Ginny noticed that his expression was caught between amazement and anger.  She looked around; they were standing outside of the portrait hole.  The hall was empty for now.  She looked back to Ron, who sputtered a moment, looking her over, and then he hugged her, sputtered some more, and finally opened his mouth to say something meaningful.

"Gin, where in the hell did you get these things?!"

"Ron – "

"I'm wearing my ancient dress robes Mum bought me…they don't even fit!  It's my graduation!  Why do you get new stuff?"

"Ron – "

"And diamond earrings?!"

"Ron!  It's not from Mum."  
            It took a few more sputters before he seemed to realize what she said.

"Dad?  Percy?  Bill?"

"No, Ron.  Nobody from our family.  They'd have sent you something special instead.  It _is your graduation, I'm glad you noticed.  Because, in case you don't realize, it means you'll be leaving."_

He looked a bit confused at the sudden shift in conversation.  He scratched the back of his head.

"Well, yeah, I realize – "

"You'll be leaving Hogwarts, Ron."

"Gin, I know that – "

She didn't let him finish his thought as she wrapped her arms around his waist, cuddling close.  Ginny felt tears prick her eyes.

"Ronald Weasley, you'll be leaving me."

"Aww, Gin."  He held her close, patting her head.  "I'll be alright out there.  I'm a big boy!"

She grinned into his chest.  

"That's not what I was worried about.  I was more concerned with _me.  What'll happen to _me_?"_

He pushed Ginny away gently, gave her a deep, measuring look.  The portrait hole opened behind them, a few students trickling out.  Harry and Hermione came out, and stood beside Ron and Ginny.

"Gin – you'll be fine.  More importantly, you'll be safe here at Hogwarts."  Ginny wanted to disagree, recalling the events from her first year.  She glanced at Harry who gave her a sympathetic smile.  Hermione took her hand, and the four of them walked to the Great Hall.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

"Well, well.  Just look at the little redhead," Pansy simpered.  Draco's ears perked at the word 'red'.  Millicent and Blaise turned to look.

            "Oh Merlin!  Where do you suppose she got that emsemble?"

            "Better question is how."

            "A dumpster from the looks of it, because those robes are last year's fashion!"

            Draco sneered at Pansy.  Showed what she knew.  True, he did buy those robes last year, but they were classic.  Never go out of style.  He knew, because he had taken notes when he used to go shopping with his mother, a true fashionista.

            Avoiding looking at Weasley, Draco set his arms on the table, leaning a little away from Pansy and her overpowering perfume.

            "So, you'll be taking over the family publishing business then, Goyle?"

            "Well, not taking over – "

            "I see.  Just helping, perhaps?"

            Goyle's face fell at the condescending way Draco was describing his future.  Draco cringed inside.  He couldn't stop himself from acting like this.  He couldn't stop.

            "How about you, Crabbe?"

            "My father's setting me up to work with – "

            "Your father?"  _The Death Eater?_

            "Yes, you've met him before.  He's got a connection with an import company…"

            Crabbe's voice trailed off as Draco's eyebrows rose.

            "Well, what about you, Draco?"  Pansy pawed his arm, thinking she was being cute.  "What are you doing, post-grad?"

            "Nothing.  What should I do?"

            Pansy looked indignant.  She frowned at him, clearly angry, but not wanting to say why.

            _Let me guess, he thought.  _You wanted me to say that I plan on getting the best job in the world, sweep you off your feet and marry you, have a million kids, and live happily bloody ever after.__

A sick thought crossed his mind.  That was nearly exactly what he _wanted.  Substituting Pansy with a little Virginia Weasley._

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

            Entering the Great Hall, she saw that the four long tables were nearly filled.  Ron, Harry, and Hermione walked to the Gryffindor table, greeting their friends and waving to others at other tables.  Ginny followed in their wake, invisible to everyone else, a ghost or a shadow.  

She caught Ron scanning the Slytherin table, shooting daggers in their direction.  She followed his eyes to see him glaring at Draco Malfoy.  Or rather, the back of Draco Malfoy's head.  He was faced away from the Gryffindor table, surrounded by his "friends", all of which looked angry or depressed.

            She felt an odd jealous chill as she watched Pansy run her hand up and down Draco's arm.

            Ginny turned her head away, taking the empty seat next to Ron.  She grinned up at him, and he ruffled her hair.  He noticed the sad look that crossed her face, and stuck his tongue out and crossed his eyes.

            "Come on, Gin, think about it.  You'll be the only Weasley in school!  That'll be a first!  Well, I guess Bill had a couple years before Charlie started…"

            "It's like the beginning of a new era!"

            "I can just imagine.  Peace and quiet at last!"  Hermione smirked.  She grinned at Ron, who pretended to glare at her.  Harry laughed.  Ginny sighed.  She'd miss them so much.

            It was only a few minutes more before Dumbledore stood and made his parting remarks.  The food appeared on the tables.  Everyone resumed their conversations, for some their last at their house tables, and tucked it.

            Ginny moved slowly, not wanting the meal to ever end.  She looked at Ron several times, wanting to say something, but not finding the words.  She was considering telling Ron about Malfoy, but reconsidered.

            Hermione was filling the boys in on the details of her plans following graduation this evening.  She'd be off to more schooling, to achieve a higher degree in Arithmacy.  Ron made a show of groaning and rolling his eyes.

            "Only our 'Mione would want _more_ school."

            Ginny laughed, though she felt the tears starting to form in her eyes again.  Actually picturing Hermione off studying in a research lab, and not reading a book during breakfast, was a bit disconcerting.

            The boys talked enthusiastically about their plans.  They were going to start a Quidditch supplies shop.  They weren't sure where.  They weren't sure how.  All they knew was they had Harry's savings and Ron's expertise.  Ginny smiled, knowing full well that Percy would end up being their bookkeeper, and Fred and George their managing advisors.  They'd be fine.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

When the meal was over, their plates wiped clean, Dumbledore stood again, and made a few more announcements.  He proclaimed the house with the most points – Gryffindor, not surprisingly – and then proceeded to give out the Quidditch Cup.  He announced the Head Boy and Head Girl for next year.  And he finally said a few parting words directed to his graduating students.

            "I know the path you all will travel is difficult.  Obstacles are arising every day, a new.  But plod on, my students."  The Headmaster caught Draco's eyes and held them as he said, "I am here for any of you who need me.  You know where to find me," he added with a smile.

            "Congratulations are in order!  And farewell to our graduating seventh year students!"

            Everyone stood, excited, at tossed their hats in the air.  Draco stood, after Pansy tugged on his robes.  He had taken off his hat at the beginning of dinner.  He disliked wearing it.  He threw it up in the air, silently pleased to be rid of it.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

            Ron was too busy with Harry and Hermione to notice Ginny slip away.  For once she was thankful she was forgotten.  She walked outside, down the front steps, feeling a bit stuffy in the warm summer night.  She tugged on a lock of her hair, trying to remember which way she wanted to go.  She shrugged as she headed towards the cliffs.

            There was a silent wind blowing warm scented air up from the cliffs.  As she approached, she listened carefully for any other footfalls.  She heard nothing.  Turning back, she could see the castle in the distance, looking like a small miniature, lit up from within.  The dark, moonless sky offered little light, so she muttered _Lumos_ and her wand allowed her to find her way.

            When she reached the cliffs, she realized with a sinking feeling, that she had no clue exactly where the device was located.  Should she go left?  Right?  She took a few paces left, and felt compelled to go the other way.  Right.  She stumbled along, her hair whipping about from the sharp winds blowing up off the lake. 

            This was no use.  She'd never find it.  She didn't even know what the markers looked like – 

            "Weasley?  What are you doing here?"

            Ginny recognized the cold sneer in the voice behind her.  She turned to see two figures silhouetted in the starlight.  She knew one of them was Draco.  But the other?

            "Malfoy – I was looking for you…"

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

U2 – Even Better Than the Real Thing

Coldplay – Clocks

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

A/N:

Here we go.  Graduation.  He's free.  And gone.  One final chapter before we fast forward a bit.  Wondering who the other person with him is?  Pansy?  I won't say a thing.  I'm mean, I know!  Hehe.  Stay tuned, more soon.  Please please please review!

-Eclipsed Planet


	18. Stay Faraway, So Close

**_Author's Notes:  _**Whoa!  I'm so sorry!  I'm not sure what happened (or why) but most of the story got cut out when I first uploaded it.  Actually all but the ending.  Sad that it'll kinda ruin reading the chapter….  Or will it?  ;-) 

Enjoy!  (That is, if this works!)

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Even Better Than the Real Thing

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Please note, that I do not own the characters Draco Malfoy or Ginny Weasley, or any other magical lingo.

This is a Draco/Ginny story. 

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

**_Chapter 18:  Stay (Faraway, So Close!)_**

****

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

            The whistling wind in her ears was numbing.  There was a long, thick silence, aside from the distant chirping crickets, as she waited for Draco to say something.  Anything.  She stood there frozen.  She lifted her lit wand to see his face.  The two figures were standing too far away to be illuminated by the weak light.  Feeling silly, she whispered the charm to extinguish her wand.

            Her heart was pounding in her chest as she stood there.  Her palms were starting to sweat.  It was warm.  Almost muggy.  She took a deep breath.

            "Malfoy?"  The word seemed foreign to her, uncomfortable to say.  She'd much rather have called out his first name.

            "Weasley – what are you doing here?"

This time, she realized, the voice belonged to someone else.  The person with him.  It was a deep, velvety, quiet voice.  She found it familiar, and instantly realized it was Professor Snape.  Who else would be with Malfoy, going to the Sanctuary?

            "Professor Snape?  What are you – I mean, I…I was just out for a walk.  I'll head back to the castle now."

            "Not alone, Miss Weasley."

            She heard Draco muttering something under his breath.  Professor Snape stepped forward, the gravel beneath his feet loudly crunched.

            "In fact, I've an idea.  Why don't you come with us, Miss Weasley?  I believe it would be quite appropriate."

            Ginny heard Draco sharply curse under his breath.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

****

Draco really didn't know what hit him.  But the next thing he knew, he was on the Occaeco Levitas, with Severus and Weasley – descending toward the Sanctuary.  

He was silently thankful that it was dark.  He couldn't see Severus' smirk.  He couldn't see Weasley's fire-red hair blowing about in the wind.  And neither of them could see his face blushing.

He tapped his foot impatiently as the device slowed.  Light from the platform burned his eyes.  Draco blinked several times, trying to adjust, and when the Occaeco Levitas stopped, he stepped off, not bothering to help Weasley off.

He cleared his throat, looking up around him.  A pain deep in his chest pinched him.  The last time he'd been here was when he was here with her.  He walked across the white marble floor, his footfalls echoing in the magical chamber.  When Draco reached the door, he opened it, and held it open for Severus.  He averted his eyes from Weasley as she passed him and into the room.

He caught a sparkling glint in the corner of his eye.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Ginny looked around the fantastic old room once again.  She never really expected she'd ever be invited back.  And while she was still gazing around the room, Draco rushed past her and past Professor Snape to the empty room against the far wall.  He slammed the door shut behind him.  Ginny looked to Professor Snape, questioningly.

"He pouts, that one does.  Give him a moment.  He'll be out."  Severus walked to a cabinet.

Ginny seated herself, near the fire, on the same leather sofa.

Professor Snape handed her a tall goblet of champagne, and without question, she took it.

"We're celebrating tonight, remember.  His graduation."  Professor Snape gestured with his goblet toward the door.  Ginny steeled herself, half expecting a crashing sound to come from the other room.  But none came.  She turned back to the Potions Master in front of her, smiling nervously.  She wasn't sure what the protocol was in such a situation.  Ginny looked into her goblet and watched the bubbles rise.

"So what happens to Draco now?"

Professor Snape sipped his champagne and smacked his lips a moment before looking her in the eyes.

"I don't know, Miss Weasley.  And he refuses to tell me – "

The sound of the door opening interrupted him.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Merlin, she really was here.  He peered at her from the open door before gaining his composure and walking in.  Severus handed him a goblet.  Champagne.  That was right.  He was graduating.  And they were here to celebrate.

Draco had been pacing in his thinking room for almost five minutes.  He finally decided to face the music, so to speak, and get his ass out there.  He ignored Severus' quirked eyebrow, and stood in front of the fire.  As casually as he could manage, he glanced at Weasley over his shoulder.

He shut his eyes and turned back to the fire.  He felt stunned.  Draco's breath caught in his throat.  _Was that really the same girl?  Bloody hell…_

She'd changed.  He noted that immediately.  Her hair was longer, in curls, though the same bright red.  She seemed to fill in a bit more.  _Going after her mother's traits, he smirked.  Her eyes.  Her mouth.  Her hand – her fingers curled around the neck of her goblet.  Damn.  He nearly groaned aloud.  Same girl._

Draco calmly took a sip of champagne, turning for a second glance.  

She was breathtaking.  And…she he instantly recognized the robes she was wearing.   And the dress…the shoes…the jewelry.  All of which he'd sent her ages ago.  What was she trying to pull?  He wasn't sure if he was upset or pleased.

"To Draco – on his graduation," Severus proposed.  Draco smiled and lifted his goblet.  Weasley did the same and Severus as well.  The three whispered their cheers and drank.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Ginny should have known it was a bad idea to come out here.  It wasn't until Professor Snape quickly downed the rest of his champagne and adjusted his robes that she realized he was preparing to leave.  She stood up.  And seeing her quick movement, he gestured for her to sit down.

"I've got business to discuss with Headmaster Dumbledore, so I must head back up to the castle," he announced loudly, and then slowly walking past Ginny, he whispered, "Miss Weasley, stay with him.  Talk to him.  If necessary, make him talk…"  His voice trailed behind him as he passed her, heading for the door.  The sound of the door clicking closed echoed throughout the chamber.  

Ginny turned to Draco, watching him slowly blush, averting his eyes.  She stood slowly, setting her near empty goblet on the table beside her.

"Come along then, Weasley, I'll walk you back up to the castle."

"My name is Ginny.  Not Weasley," she whispered, hoping to spark something in the depths of his mind.  He looked at her, smirking, looking her up and down.  Making her feel like a little girl again.

"Right – shall we?"  He took several steps to the door, adjusting his robes.

She didn't move.  She just stood there, facing the fireplace, where he'd been standing a moment before.  She refused to move.  Not until he'd talk to her.  He needed to talk.  And he needed someone to listen.  Why couldn't he see that?

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Draco groaned, his hands clenching into tight fists.  He'd learned long ago to control his rage, control the urges to break everything in sight.  It had been hard.  And his tension had built and built, until he found himself struggling to contain his emotions.  He needed an outlet.  He needed a way to either kill his temper or cool it.  Merlin, he really needed something to break.

He ran his hands roughly through his hair, ruining whatever style it had been in.  He glanced at her, standing stiff, staring into the fire.  Her hands were clasped in front of her, her silver dress robes shimmering in the firelight.  Her hair matching the orange and red flames.  Her pale skin glowing.  He shook himself.

He paced.  Behind her, out of her view.  Occasionally throwing glares and glances her way.  He sighed loudly, making a big show about his irritation.  What was this?  He felt like a little boy.  Suffering some sort of punishment.  He looked up at her.  No, not a punishment.  Merlin, she was too beautiful to be a punishment.

"Why don't you sit down, Draco?"

He shivered, nearly collapsing to the floor.  Her soft tone, quiet voice disarmed him completely.  He felt cold.  And still tense, though not fighting himself.  He kept pacing, shaking his head, even though she couldn't see.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

She turned to look at him.  He was pacing, as usual.  And when he noticed her watching him, he stilled.  She blinked several times, counting the loud thumping of her heartbeats, before she dared to use her voice again.  

"Please?"

He closed his eyes, completely lost.  He took several wobbly steps to her, and she thought he was moving to sit down, but instead, she felt his arms wrap around her neck, pulling her body into his.  Her breath came in quick, shallow pulls as she tried to keep herself from crying.  Her face pressed against his chest, she could hear his heart pounding, the pace matching her own.

She slid her arms around his chest, pressing her fingers into his chest.  Ginny savored the smell of his cologne, and slowly pulled herself from her reverie when she realized he was sobbing.  She squeezed him tight, but couldn't manage to say anything comforting.

"Virginia…"

 *~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

U2 – Even Better Than the Real Thing

U2 – Stay (Faraway, So Close!)

****


	19. Seven Nation Army

**_Author's Notes:  _**Sorry about the huge delay in updating!  I hope this exciting chapter will more than make up for it!  Now, I know I may have said a few things about what will be happening, but there have been slight changes in my ideas since then, so please stick with me and enjoy the new tale.  This is a continuation of the first 18 chapters, but, please remember, this chapter is fast-forwarded a few years.

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed (and emailed) expressing their continued interest in this story!  Please review!  You know how I love them reviews…

Please note, that I do not own the characters Draco Malfoy or Ginny Weasley, or any other magical lingo.

This is a Draco/Ginny story.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Even Better Than the Real Thing

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

**_Chapter 19:  Seven Nation Army_**

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

            Until that moment, the Burrow had seemed dead; the silence of the evening had been disturbing.  

Until that moment, Virginia Weasley had been praying for some sort of distraction, wishing for an end to the desolate, dark night.

Until that moment, she'd been restlessly knitting a green sweater.  Her chilled fingers were barely under her control.  She'd clenched her teeth and kept knitting, waiting for something to happen.

The moment she heard the pounding on the front door she knew something was wrong.  A gust of wind twisted the smoldering ashes in the fireplace.  A quick glance at the family clock revealed that her hand, the only one that had been pointing to 'Home', was now pointing to 'Mortal Danger'.

She stood up, letting her knitting and her lap blanket fall to the floor.  She silently picked up her wand from the table beside her and shakily pointed it at the door.  

The pounding on the door sounded again, louder this time, and not ceasing.

Too frightened to use her voice to ask who it was, she inched toward the door, wondering at her own courage.  The knocks echoed through the room and hammered in her ears.  

Another gust swirled in the fireplace, this time producing a head that she vaguely recognized.

"Get out of there, Weasley.  Now!"

Without wondering who's head that was, or he was directing her to leave, she apparated away.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

He was pacing by his fireplace.  Draco Malfoy's head was pounding, his heart desperately thudding in his chest.  He'd been able to warn her.

He managed to see her apparate away, not a moment before the front door blew open, letting in two shadows.

Severus had warned him about this.  He'd said it hundreds of times.

_The girl will be in danger.  Leave her.  Forget her._

Merlin, he left her.  But he could never forget.

And now they knew.  The remaining Death-Eaters.  

When they caught him, he'd been more than prepared.  He took their curses, welcomed their beatings.  He'd laughed at them.  Provoked them further.  Taunted them by saying that he felt no pain.

But in his delirious state, they asked him many questions.  About his father.  About Severus.  About Dumbledore.  About Potter.  He was able to resist leaking any information by keeping his mind fixated on something different, other than Severus or Potter.

Virginia Weasley had come to mind.

They were able to pull her name from his lips.

And now she would serve as the perfect tool to get Draco to talk.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Ginny looked around frantically.  The London flat that she had apparated into was silent.

"Ron?"

Her voice was screechy, and anxious, nearly a shriek.

"Ron?  Harry?"

She walked toward the bedrooms, throwing open her brother's door.  The room was empty.  She found Harry's room was also empty.

"Ron?" she desperately continued to call, though she was fairly sure that he wasn't home.  She walked shakily back to the front room, wondering where they were, and whether she should try to contact Hermione.

Before she could reach the fireplace, there was a knock at the front door.  Not the polite knock of a visitor, or an urgent knock of distress.  It was a furious pounding, much like the one at the Burrow, nearly crashing the door down.  Again, without thinking twice, Ginny apparated away. 

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

            He had not been here for a long time.  Though it was no more than 3 years, it seemed an eternity had passed since he'd seen the Ministry of Magic.  The towering statue of Dumbledore stood in the main foyer.  Draco bowed his head silently as he passed the figure and continued on to the lifts.

            Draco reached the level of the Aurors' offices.  The lift doors opened slowly.

            "Malfoy?"

            Surprised, he found himself face-to-face with the one who single-handedly defeated Lord Voldemort.  Harry Potter.

            "Potter, what are you doing here?  Where's Weasley?"

            "He's down in his office.  We both had late nights tonight, I'm on my way…What are you doing here?"

            "Not that Weasley, the other one – "

            "Which other one?"

            "The…the girl…Virginia…hasn't…haven't you…?"

            The confused look on Potter's face told him enough.  They hadn't seen her.  Where could she be?  He had no idea where she'd flee to, but he'd suspected that she'd find her brother or Potter first and foremost.

            "You'd better come with me, Potter," Draco said as he strode toward's Ronald Weasley's office.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

The winged boars on the open black gates were a very reassuring sign.  She started jogging up the path, cursing the fact that she was wearing her carpet slippers and pajamas.

She needed to find Headmaster McGonagall.

Who would want her in mortal danger?  And how did they know she'd flee to her brother's flat?

Voldemort was dead…but there were his followers.  Could they be behind this?  Until she got some answers, she wouldn't dare to go back to the Burrow alone.

Ginny climbed the front steps, panting hard.  Shivering and feeling frozen solid, she pulled open the front doors.  She closed the cold, dark night out behind her.

She started walking toward the Headmaster's office.  She looked around herself in awe.  It'd been over 3 years since she'd been here.  Hogwarts.  Home.

Before she reached the gargoyle, she heard a voice call her name – a voice she had never expected to hear again.  She turned to greet him.

"Professor Snape."

She met his dark eyes evenly, and without flinching.  He hated her.  More than he hated Harry.  And she had no idea why.

"Get out."  
            "You don't have the authority to kick me out of this castle, Snape.  I'm here to see the Headmaster, not you."

She turned her back to him, purposely striding to the next corridor.  She heard his heavy footsteps follow.

"I cannot allow strangers to illegally enter and prowl around!"

She wheeled around, furious to hear him say such a thing.  His deep frown, which used to frighten her out of her wits in class, had little effect now.

"Strangers?!  Strangers?  You know very well who I am!  And it's not illegal to enter this school in search of help!  Keep your giant nose out of this and let me be," she roared, unable to control her fury.  She stormed toward the gargoyle.  He followed.

"Headmaster?  Headmaster McGonagall!"  She tried calling out to her.  She didn't know the password to get into the office.

"Like that's going to work, silly girl," sneered the Potions Master.  With a superior look on his face, he muttered, "Tartan."

The gargoyle sprang aside, revealing the moving staircase that would take her up to see the Headmaster.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

            "She's not there.  The place was trashed."

            Draco hadn't expected any less.  Weasley had insisted on apparating to the Burrow to see if she were there, or if there were any clues.  And the second he'd left, Potter disapparated, too, without a word.

            Out of breath, Weasley slumped into the seat behind his desk.  Leaning his elbows on the table, he covered his face in his hands with a moan.

            "I'm sure she's fine, Weasley, no need to worry just yet.  She's probably at your flat."

            As if on queue, Potter apparated in the doorway.

            "She's not at the flat.  The door was blown open, all the windows shattered, and Mrs. Oldman beat me with a broom for making such a racket," he said, massaging the back of his head, "And when she actually saw the mess, she fainted."

            Draco couldn't help but snicker.

            "Then where is she?!"  Weasley stood up, franticly running his fingers through his hair.  Potter shrugged.

            Draco reached for the pot of Floo powder on the mantle.  Throwing a pinch into the fire, he called out the name of Hermione Granger.

            When her head appeared in the sparks of the fire, Draco pushed Potter forward.

            "Er…Hermione, have you seen Ginny?"

            "Harry, what's going on?  I haven't seen Ginny since this weekend.  Why?"

            "We can't find her…" he said, rather bluntly.  "And we think she may be in very great danger."  
            "I'll be right there, try contacting Professor McGonagall.  She'll know what to do."  Her head vanished from the flames.

            The three men looked at each other, each thinking the same thing.  _She must be at Hogwarts.  _

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

U2 – Even Better Than the Real Thing

The White Stripes – Seven Nation Army


End file.
